


Shattered

by AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Gen, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath/pseuds/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath
Summary: A brightly shining light flickers as a darkness threatens to consume the heart. Will the light finally flicker and die or shine brighter with newfound strength found in his Spark?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFN by me, but eh. Why not move it here too?  
> Where everyone can see my shame!  
> Anyway...  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or the Avengers

It was another night of monster searching and still nothing had come up. A seventeen-year-old boy with dark brown hair, whiskey eyes and mole-speckled pale skin trudged out of the forest to a baby blue jeep. Getting in, Stiles Stilinski ran a hand through his hair and sighed tiredly. Once again, the Pack had ignored everything that he was trying to say that could have helped them find the new threat to Beacon Hills in order to listen to the others talk. Not that all of their plans were stupid, some of them had rather good ideas, but they were disorganized and had many flaws in regard to the teamwork it would take to get it all together. Not only that, but they _still_ had no idea what the current villain wanted. Stiles shook his head and turned on his jeep.

Maybe if they _told_ him anything, then he’d have a working theory on why the hell it was here and how they would make it leave! Stiles pushed it out of his mind and started driving home. Maybe his dad would be home for once. He hadn’t been home for the last few days in a row, and when he finally did come home, he barely spared a glance to his son and just slept and ate before going back to work. Stiles snorted. Yeah. As if. Barely anyone even noticed that he was there at all. The moon hung its crescent in its sky and shone down on the earth as Stiles drove home. At least he would get to rest. Maybe things would be better tomorrow? In the meantime, he had to go home and get research done- He never got to finish his thought as darkness fell around him and he closed his eyes.

Stiles opened his eyes to pitch black and just from feeling, he was lying down on his back. Sitting up, he looked around for any sign of light in the dark but found nothing. Quickly, he patted himself down and sighed in relief. He was at least clothed, but upon checking his shoes, he found out that his phone and vials of wolfsbane were gone. Narrowing his eyes, he crawled forwards on his hands and knees, looking for some sort of wall. Eventually, his hand felt something in front of him and he braced his hands on the wall, slowly standing up. The wall was completely smooth and cold, and Stiles shivered. The very air around him was cold and he shivered, trying to bring his red hoodie around himself for a bit more warmth. Stiles felt around the whole surface of the smooth wall until he felt an edge and a smoother wall. It was smooth all around and he felt he was in a box, except for what he felt may have been a door in the middle of the third wall.

“So, you’re awake, are you?” a voice boomed and Stiles covered his ears. After the deafening silence, the sudden sound made Stiles jump and look around, body tense. He looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but was only met with darkness.

“Who are you? Why the hell am I here?” he growled out, glaring out into the black and the voice chuckled, echoing throughout the unknown space.

“Such spunk from one so pitifully weak. I really expected more from the rumors, but oh well. We'll find out about that later, won’t we?” the voice said scornfully, sounding as if he was talking to a third grader. Stiles narrowed his eyes and pounded against the walls with his fist.

“If I’m as pitiful as you say, then come out and show yourself, coward! And explain just what the hell you’re talking about!” Stiles growled and pounded the wall again. Suddenly, bright lights turned on and Stiles covered his eyes. The light made him fall back onto his butt and cover his eyes with his arm. Stiles heard muffled footsteps from in front of him and he slowly lowered his arm from his eyes to see that the man was on the other side of a glass wall. Looking around, all the walls he was trapped in were made of thick glass and they seemed to be inside a warehouse of some sort. The man looked at him and chuckled, looking Stiles over.

“And here I am, Stiles.” The fortyish looking man had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and seemed like everything that a Hunter would look like. Everything in Stiles was telling him to get away from this man and never get close to him ever again. Sadly, Stiles being Stiles only stood up and stood his ground against him.

“Yeah, but you’re not gonna be here for long. In case you haven’t heard, I’m part of a Pack and they’re gonna find me and kick your ass.” Stiles growled and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him and the man smirked back.

“We shall see.” The man smirked and walked closer to the glass wall. Stiles glared at him with an intensity that would make Derek Hale proud.

 

“And you didn’t answer my question, asshole. Why the hell am I here? And if it’s just to get the Pack here, you _will_. And you’re gonna _regret_ it!” Stiles snarled and slammed his fist against the glass.

“You will find out. But for now, just sit here and be a good little boy. I shall be back with some entertainment.” The man left and the light was turned out again. Stiles glared and stared at the darkness the man left behind. Sighing, Stiles slid down the wall and sat down. He really hoped that the Pack would find him soon. If they found him at all. They hadn’t really been paying attention to him lately, but they would surely miss the fact that he wasn’t there, right? Right? He really hoped so…

<> **DAY ONE** <>

Stiles was woken up by a freezing bucket of water and was carried roughly by two large men to a dark room with a single chair in the center. He was thrown into the chair and strapped down roughly. Glaring, Stiles tugged at the restraints and his mouth ran away with him.

“This is some kinky stuff, man. What exactly are we gonna be doing in here?” he snarked and was smacked roughly on the back of his head.

“Shut up. Mr. Darien will be here in a moment.” Both of them stood by the door and Stiles glared, wiggling in the chair, but still wasn’t able to break free. Stiles pouted before glaring at the two.

“Do you giant lugs have any idea why I’m here?” he asked and one of them looked like he was going to respond to the “giant lugs” comment, but was silenced by the other. Silence was Stiles’ answer and he groaned in frustration. In any other situation, he would have been scared because his captors were usually of the supernatural variety, but a feeling in Stiles told him that these guys were human. Not that humans couldn’t cause that kind of damage too, case in point the hunters, but at least he didn’t have to worry about what weird venom or claws or teeth they would have. The door suddenly swung open and Stiles looked up the see the man from before. Like with the guards, Stiles didn’t get a sense that he was anything but human, but he still made Stiles want to run in to the hills, screaming all the way.

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski. Good morning. I hope you slept well.” He greeted and Stiles only glared.

“Oh, just great. Just gotta love sleeping in a cold glass box in absolute darkness! And I absolutely _love_ what you did with the place, by the way. Dark and creepy really brings out the creeper in you.” Stiles said sarcastically. Mr. Darius stopped in front of him and smiled pleasantly before slapping Stiles hard across the face.

“They were right. You really _do_ have some spunk in you. But for the sake of this…experiment, we shall not be needing that from you, alright?” he said in a calm tone and Stiles could only look at him with _loathing_ but said nothing.

“Now, as for why you are here…that shall be revealed in time. We first need to measure your limits, so that is what we shall be doing today. If you survive, then I shall tell you. That will be your award.” Mr. Darius smiled like that was the greatest reward Stiles could get and Stiles only said nothing.

_‘Guys, if you’re coming, please let it be soon.’_ Stiles pled inside his mind as the tortures began

<> **DAY FIVE** <>

Stiles was shivering in a ball in his glass prison. The entire place was dark. His whole body hurt and his brain felt fuzzy. He felt like he was drowning with how much his ribs hurt, but he didn’t dare let out a sound. If they heard even so much as a whimper from him, they would drag him back out from his prison and torture him some more. Every house seemed to bring a new torture and it was only when he passed out from the combination of pain and exhaustion that they finally left him alone. His mind flashed back to what they had told him what he assumed was a few days ago. He didn’t know. Time didn’t seem to matter here in the dark.

_< >Flashback<>_

_Stiles gasped as his head was forced out of the water again and he gasped for the air that his lungs were desperately crying out for. His body shivered helplessly from the cold of the water and the extreme stress. Droplets of water ran down his body and mixed with the blood from the cuts from his previous torture. Mr. Darien was standing in front of Stiles, still smiling widely down at him with his pleasant smile._

_“And how are we today, Mr. Stilinski?” he asked pleasantly, and Stiles glared up at him._

_“Just fucking…peachy… Bet you’d enjoy this a whole lot more though, so why don’t you try it?” Stiles rasped and Mr. Darius only smiled before kicking Stiles viciously in the face. Stiles went flying and hit the wall, his head slamming against the metal and making him see stars. He was too weak and shaky to even try to stand up. He did manage to glare up at the man again and spit out the blood from his mouth._

_“Such fire in your spirit, boy. I admire that greatly from you and I guess that I finally need to tell you why you are here in the first place as a reward.” He smiled and strode over to pick Stiles up, leaning him against the wall, and straightening out his clothes. Mr. Darius smiled pleasantly and clapped his hands before spreading his arms out and Stiles only stared at him, unamused by his gesture._

_“You see, my dear boy, you were brought here for a very special reason.” The man explained gently, and Stiles glared and thought, ‘Well, no fucking shit, Sherlock!’, but wisely let the man continue._

_“We, by that I mean my people and I, have been watching you for a while and have noticed something quite incredible about you. Do you know what that is?” Stiles stayed silent but couldn’t resist the shudder of fear as the man mentioned watching Stiles for a long period of time. The man continued on, “Well, it’s for one simple reason, really, and that was the use of your Spark.” Stiles froze. His Spark? He never even thought of that after the whole Jungle incident with the kanima and it was never brought up again by anyone so why were these guys so focused on a one-time thing?_

_“I can tell by your expression that you’re surprised by this turn of events, but it’s true. Your Spark is the strongest one that we’ve seen in a person in a long time without it destroying them. I’m sure that you saw what happened to your mother?” he asked, and Stiles froze. His mother? She had a-?_

_“A Spark as well, yes. Sadly, it was too much for her to bear and it consumed her, killing her slowly. And now it’s passed onto her son. However, it doesn’t seem to be affecting you negatively, so we need to release it from its seal on your body.” Mr. Darius smiled and seemed to sound so genuine and that he only wanted to help, but Stiles knew better. There was no way that these people were doing this to and for him out of the goodness of their hearts…_

_“Of course, we will need something…in exchange for this little deed. We will need for you to stay here while we run some...tests on you to see how this will affect you. But for now, we still need to find a way to unseal your Spark so you shall be staying with your dear captors.” The man smiled and Stiles could only look at him in disbelief and horror. What would they do to him? How long would he there?_

_“I won’t give you what you want.” Stiles rasped and expected Mr. Darius to hit him again, but the man only smiled and patted Stiles’ head._

_“You will, boy. You will.” He smiled and walked out, leaving Stiles with the big men guarding the door, indicating that further tortures would happen. He whimpered, but he refused to cry. They wouldn’t see his weakness. He would hold on until the Pack arrived. They had to be close to finding him now, right?_

_< >Flashback End<>_

It felt like days since he’d seen anything but the people that hurt him or Mr. Darius or only the never-ending darkness that seemed to surround him. But he still felt hope. Maybe his father or the Pack were close to finding him now? He hoped so. He didn’t know how much longer he could last like this… the door suddenly opened and what little light was provided from who knows where flooded in. Something seemed to be wheeled in and the lights were turned on. Stiles blinked and covered his eyes at the sudden brightness and he slowly blinked until his eyes adjusted to the light. Looking up, Mr. Darius was standing on the other side of the glass and next to him, a TV on a cart with a VHS player underneath it was what seemed to be wheeled in.

“Hello again, Stiles. I hope you’ve had a pleasant sleep.” He said pleasantly, but Stiles didn’t say anything. Unperturbed, Mr. Darius carried on. “Since you’ve done so well lately. I’ve decided that you deserve a treat.” Stiles raised his eyebrow, but still refused to say anything.

“I’ve decided to let you have the one thing you want the most.” Mr. Darius chuckled. “Your Pack and your father.” At that, Stiles immediately perked up and sat up. Mr. Darius chuckled.

“See? I knew that’d get your attention. Now be a good boy and watch. In the time you’ve been here, we’ve been watching them all for you and created a video for your viewing pleasure.” Mr. Darius turned on the TV and images immediately started playing on the screen. Stiles crawled painfully forwards until he was in front of the screen, his hand pressed to the glass and looking at the screen hungrily. His Pack. His father. They must be so worried! He smiled slightly at the images. There was Scott and Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Malia, Peter, Cora. _Derek. Dad!_ He desperately pressed against the glass as if he could pass through it himself. They were there. They were happy. They were laughing and smiling. His dad was working but didn’t seem too tired. They were all fine, and that was a relief. He smiled, but slowly, his pain addled brain clicked something into place. As the tape went on, he grew more and more confused. They weren’t afraid or scared or…worried. None of them. But he was gone. Weren’t they trying to find him? Didn’t they know he was gone? He kept looking at the face of his father for any signs of worry or stress at all, but there was none. Other than the usual amount, that is, but none that would relate to the Sheriff's son being missing and they were trying to find him. Nothing.

“Whatever is the matter, boy? Didn’t you want to see your friends?” Mr. Darius asked softly, and Stiles could feel tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

“Th-they don’t… they’ve forgotten me… They don’t know I’m gone?” Stiles whispered and stared at the screen. His heart felt like it was tearing in half.

“Oh dear. It seems like they have.” Mr. Darius chuckles. “They don’t care enough about you to even notice you’re gone.” He said softly and the tears welled over onto Stiles’ cheeks.

“N-no! Y-You’re lying! You have to be!” Stiles sobbed desperately and hit the glass. Mr. Darius shook his head and stepped closer.

“No, child. Not about this. Even you know this is true. Why else would they not have come looking for you? Why else would they not even bother to search for their so called packmate?” Mr. Darius said softly and as the thought sunk into Stiles’ head, his body stilled.

_‘They don’t care about me…they never have…’_ he thought brokenly and sobbed into his chest. The glass in front of him broke and the foundation of the building rumbled. The others there were looking around worriedly but Mr. Darius looked down at Stiles in glee.

“We’ve done it! His powers have been unsealed! There’s no stopping us now! No one will ever oppose us again with his power at our disposal!” he laughed manically and pounded on the glass to get Stiles’ attention.

“Stiles! Your powers have been released! You’re free! You’ve set us all free with what you can do! Do you hear me?! Calm down now, Stiles!” but Stiles couldn’t hear anything over the sound of the frantic beating of his heart. His vision was blurred with tears and his fingernails dug into the skin of his arms, letting blood spill out and trail down his arms. The building creaked, and as Stiles’ heart shattered, it seemed that the room did as well. He screamed out his agony as the room seemed to warp and twist in his eyes, so he shut them. There was nothing but his screams and the ripping feeling in his chest. Around, him, light fixtures glowed brighter before exploding. Pipes from above burst and fell, landing on the surrounding people, making them shout in fear before trying to run. The ground seemed to explode from underneath them and the men were thrown like rag dolls. Glass, metal, and stone flew across the room haphazardly so that there was total destruction and a mess of broken greys and deep reds.

Shakily, Stiles rose from the ground, silent, and stepped over his now broken prison. Light filtered in from a giant hole in the wall and numbly, Stiles stepped over the body in front of him. Unseeing, dull eyes were drawn towards the light and he stepped towards it. Stepping out, the wind blew and the forest with its many sounds enveloped him, but he couldn’t hear or see any of it. Sorrow clouded his sight and his heart was blackened with grief. He slowly stepped forwards and only moved because he didn’t know what else to do. He felt broken and for right now, there was nothing for him to do but to walk. As the light died, he walked on until the trees swallowed his form and only darkness was left.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know.  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Tony sighed as he sat at his desk. His new project in front of him was giving him problems and he really didn’t need that right now. Groaning, he rubbed his temples with his thumbs and looked out of the window of his office. The New York skyline was breathtaking, especially now that it had been fixed from the whole Loki debacle, but some parts of it were still in need of repair. Looking down at his papers, there was just, what seemed, piles and piles of eco-friendly modifications that he would have to be starting on for Stark Industries. Don’t get him wrong, he was more appreciative of the environment now, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t bore him after two hundred and fifty pages about it. What was more interesting was the folder on the right side of his desk that Pepper had handed him only a few minutes ago. Inside, there was a packet of information from S.H.I.E.L.D. that he still hadn’t looked over yet. Groaning and only after a moment’s hesitation, Tony snatched up the folder and was about to open it when the door to his office slammed open and a red-haired woman stepped inside, papers in hand and heels clicking dangerously on the tiles of the office.

“Tony, what are you doing?” she asked calmly, and Tony flailed slightly at her entrance, hurriedly hiding the folder behind his back.

“What? No, nothing! Why would you even think that I was up to something I shouldn’t?” he smiled, and Pepper only raised her eyebrow at him in fond disbelief.

“Is that right? Well, have you finished reading and signing those reports I gave you last week?” she asked, and Tony felt his heart still, but kept a smile on his face. _Here come the questions…_

“Of course, my darling CEO. I sent them to you yesterday.” he replied smoothly.

“And the intern applications?”

“Those are all yours, Pepper.”

“Damage reports and annual reports?”

“Got those done last Wednesday.”

“What about those papers on your desk and the folder that you’re trying to hide behind your back from me?” Tony’s face gave nothing away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Pepper rolled her eyes, knowing the billionaire very well by now.

“I told you not to look at that till your work was done, Tony. That’s not as important as this.” Tony groaned and tossed the folder back on his desk.

“But this is starting to bore me, Peps! The eco stuff will get done, but I want something fun right now and S.H.I.E.L.D stuff is always fun! Or at the very least interesting enough not to bore me to tears! I’ll get to the rest of this tomorrow! I promise!” he whined to a very unimpressed looking Pepper Potts. Sighing, she finally nodded.

“Fine. Work on what S.H.I.E.L.D wants for now, but those papers better be done by tomorrow or I’m impounding your cars and suits till further notice.” She said and turned, walking out of the office. Tony shivered at the threat. He knew her long enough that he knew she would definitely do that and wouldn’t let him so much as look at his precious creations till all his work was done. Pouting, he spun in his seat a little before remembering the file he was not allowed to look at before and he pounced, opening the folder and quickly scanning over its contents.

_‘Huh. Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D’s been busy all by themselves.’_ Tony thought and internally smirked. According to the file, the secret agency had been working on a sort of warning system to detect any power or magic that could resemble that of Loki’s. It was really smart, and Tony wished that he had thought of it first, but for now, he definitely wanted to look at the thing. He had heard that S.H.I.E.L.D had already started finding super humans and recruiting them there, so would that system help them track the super humans down? Or was it already being used? Looking over the rest of the file, Tony’s grin grew wider and by the time he had finished, he had stood up, walking out of his office and heading toward the elevator. The rest of the Avengers HAD to see this. This could provide opportunities…

“Jarvis. Tell Pepper that I’m gonna go see Cap, ok?” he said and entered the elevator, pressing the button to go down.

“Sir, Miss Potts said that you were not to leave the building till your paperwork was finished.” The AI’s voice sounded over the speakers on the elevator.

“Yeah, I know, but let’s just keep this between us. I have some important S.H.I.E.L.D business to attend to.” Tony said and stepped out as the elevator door opened.

“Business, sir? Shall I inform Miss Potts of the location of your destination?” Jarvis asked and Tony shook his head.

“Nah. She’s already busy enough. No need to make her worry about this.” Tony said and stepped out, going to his nearest car and getting in.

“She will not be happy, sir, but I shall not inform her.” Jarvis said, but seemed to hold back a sigh. Tony smiled and started the engine, driving off and heading for the Avengers’ tower. It was where, so far, the rest of the Avengers had decided to reside for the time being with the exception of Banner who was off somewhere in India, and Thor who was back on Asgard but would be back in a day or two. Pulling up in the garage with his password, he quickly exited the car and entered the building. Security let him through, and he entered another elevator, pushing the very top button.

“Sir, may I know what it is that you’re planning?” Jarvis sounded again and Tony rolled his eyes. He forgot that he had given Jarvis control over the security of the Avengers’ Tower.

“You’ll see when I explain it to Star Spangled Spandex and Fury’s band of merry men. Just go along with it for now and download that file when you have the chance, will you?” Tony said as he looked out the window at the sight of New York.

“Already done, sir. Awaiting to present it at your command.” Jarvis replied as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a luxurious lounge area with a kitchen and dining area.

“Good. We’re gonna need that for this presentation cuz they’re definitely gonna wanna see this.” Tony muttered as he stepped out, looking around for the rest of the group.

“Honey, I’m home!” Tony shouted as he came in and immediately, Steve came in from one of the rooms, face sour at Tony’s call, but didn’t say anything about it.

“You’re here early. Weren’t you stuck with some sort of project?” Steve asked, his eyebrow raising as he noticed the time. Tony internally groaned. Seriously? Would no one let him forget about his other projects for _one minute_? Rolling his eyes, Tony stepped closer.

“Yeah, well, I found something more interesting to work on for now. Where are the other two, cuz this is really important for them to know if they don’t know already?” Tony looked over Steve’s shoulder as if they would magically appear at their mention.

“They went on assignment, but they should be back in a few hours. Why? And shouldn’t we call in Thor and Banner for this too?” Steve asked, confused, but Tony shook his head.  
“No. It’s not earth shattering, so I can wait for a while. We can tell Banner and Thor later.” Tony said and sat down on the couch. His mind was whirring with the possibilities of the tech, both good and bad, and how it could possibly be beneficial to the team as a tracking system, but also for anyone else should they get their hands on it. Steve sat next to him, looking worried for his friend.

“Well, if it wasn’t that important, why did you come here to tell us all?” Steve asked and Tony was silent for a moment.

“This involves superpowers and ways to find them.” Tony said softly and Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

“A way to find what?” a female voice sounded from behind them and they both turned around to find red-haired woman in a black bodysuit and a blonde hair with a bow slung across his back standing directly behind them and they both jumped.

“Jesus, we need to put a bell around both your necks!” Tony shouted and Steve was clutching his chest, his heart still pounding slightly at the scare.

“Well, they’re here. I guess we can tell them.” Steve chuckled slightly and Tony only glared at him.

“Wanna tell us what you’re talking about?” Natasha asked, tired of being ignored and crossed her arms over her chest, Clint nodding behind her.

“Yeah. Please enlighten us on what exactly Tony’s brilliant mind has come up with now?” Clint asked sarcastically and Tony glared at him before responding.

“Found out about a little something that S.H.I.E.L.D has been working on.” Natasha and Clint Perked up at the mention of the organization and came around to sit on the couch.

“Go on.” Clint ordered and Tony scoffed, but continued.

“It’s a sort of tracking device that can detect energy that’s similar to the type that Loki used. I’ve heard that since more and more super humans are popping up, and since they have that system, they’ve been using that to track down the supers.” Tony said seriously. Natasha nodded, but looked confused. So did Clint.

“Ok, nice to know this all, but why is this so important? We get a Loki early detection system. So what?” she asked, and Clint nodded in agreement.

“I think that what he means is that can you imagine that type of technology in the hands of our enemies? They would be able to find any and all enhanced humans like me and Natasha in the world. It’s good for us for now, but S.H.I.E.L.D. can be infiltrated and can make use of that to fight against us.” Steve said and Tony nodded.

“As great as finding the rest of the Enhanced people in the world, maybe it’s better if we don’t.” Tony said and Steve nodded. Natasha crossed her legs and didn’t look convinced.  
“That doesn’t really sound like the Tony Stark I know. What brought this bought of calm on?” she asked.

“I just really don’t think that this is a good to create more problems than what we can handle if we bring more oddballs into the group.” Tony said defensively. For him, this was still a barely formed team that hadn’t had much experience with each other yet. That, and he didn’t trust S.H.I.E.L.D. not to use the super humans in their “care” to their advantage. Steve was thinking along the same lines as Tony and agreed.

“Why don’t we just call the Director about this? He can tell us what his current plans are for this tracking system.” Clint said calmly and before anyone could stop him, he had already dialed on one of the phones that Tony had made for the team in case they needed to contact any of the rest of the team.

“Really? You think that Director Eyepatch is gonna answer _any_ of our questions?” Tony asked. “Every atom in his body is laced with secrecy and I think it would cause him physical pain to tell us any of them.” Clint shrugged and set the phone on the table, so the screen transferred onto the glass of the table, giving them all a full view of Director Fury.

“And what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Avengers? I have a busy schedule and I really hope that this is an emergency since this is what these phones are supposed to be for.” Fury said dangerously and glared at them all.

“We want to know about that detection system that Stark was just telling us about.” Natasha said bluntly and Tony felt the glare fall solely on him.

“That was supposed to be information only for you, Stark.” Fury glowered and Tony shrugged.

“I didn’t read that in the paper, but ok. Sorry. Thought that this was a sharing kind of thing. But while we’re on the subject, what exactly are your plans for this thing?” Tony asked.

“Nothing bad, we hope.” Steve joined in and ignored the seemingly permanent glare that Fury emitted.

“Well, now that the rest of you know, no doubt that you’re going to tell Thor and Banner, we’ve already been using it.” The Avengers jumped slightly at the easy confession and Tony was immediately suspicious. That was way too easy to get him to admit it. Something had to be up for Fury to not even be that angry at Tony blabbing this operation to the rest.

“We’ve been using it for months, and don’t worry, Captain,” Fury said and quickly reassured. Steve as the patriot opened his mouth to say something.

“We’ve only been tracking activity of potential traces of Loki’s power. A few other things have popped up as well that have come up as a surprise and it are being investigated as we speak.” Fury sand and Steve relaxed. Natasha and Clint nodded in understanding, but tony furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

“So why tell us? It’s usually like pulling teeth with you to tell us anything.” Tony asked.

“That’s because everything you ask about is on a need to know basis and you don’t need to know. But for this, we will need you and this is why you need to be informed.” Fury said.

_‘Called it!’_ Tony shouted in his head but didn’t say as much.

“What do you want us to do?” Tony asked.

“We’ve recently been tracking a spike in power and it’s currently settled in New York. We’ve tracked it to Central Park, and we need you to investigate it. The power from this has been spiking higher for a while now.” Fury ordered and the rest nodded. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Really? You didn’t want to tell us this before?” Tony asked but Fury only glared.

“Just go!” Fury ordered and hung up, the screen going blank. Tony groaned and stood up.

“Well, you heard One Eye. Suit up!” Tony shouted and the rest got into action. A few minutes later and they were traveling through different means to a location in Central Park given to them by Fury.

“According to the energy emissions from the system. Whatever it is, it’s somewhere around here.” Steve said, moving silently around the trees. Natasha nodded from her position and looked around, not seeing anything for a while until there was a small amount of movement coming from the bushes.

“It’s right there. The emission readings are going nuts here so be careful, everyone.” Tony said, looking at the readings from his suit. Slowly, he scanned the rustling area, and everyone tensed, preparing for a fight if anything less than friendly came out. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the foliage and Steve relaxed. It was only a civilian.

“Don’t get too relaxed, Rogers. That’s our target.” Clint said and Steve’s eyes widened. What? How? This was a kid. Maybe eighteen, by the looks of it.

“Approach slowly. We don’t know what he’s capable of. Go.” Natasha whispered and they slowly went forward.

<*POV Change*>

The crunch of leaves and twigs soothed him and he smiled. Honey eyes scanned the green of the plants and he felt the warm pulse of life around him and under his feet. The city air burned his lungs slightly, but the trees here gave him a small reprieve. Things had gotten much, much better since a year ago when he had first left, and now he had himself under control. It filled every atom in his body and he felt the constant hum. It was the thrum of life in the planet that fed his energy. It was the Spark in his body. It was the very fabric of reality that he could feel and control. Letting out a breath, he walked around more. He knew that he would leave soon, but for now, he would enjoy this. He had always wanted to visit New York as a child, but he had never imagined that it would be like this. The unnatural snapping of a twig made his ears perk up, but he gave no other outward sign that he had heard anything. He slowly breathed out and closed his eyes, and instantly got an image in his head of four figures moving towards him.

_‘It looks like they’re armed. Well, we can’t have that.’_ he thought as he felt the figures drew closer. He then sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, not bothering to stop them. Not like they could hurt him... They drew as close as they dared without being seen and his body tensed. As he did, the muffled sound of a shot was heard, and the air grew still. The redhead that seemed to be the one who had taken the shot was staring at the back of his head, as if her very eyes were bullets and they could make him drop, but then widened in shock. Her companions also seemed to be in a state of shock. First, at the fact that the woman had taken the shot at the boy, and second at the fact that the dart had now stopped only an inch from the boy’s back and had stayed there, unmoving. Smiling and opening his eyes, the boy turned around, letting the dart drop to the ground, harmless.

“Get lost while hunting, did ya’?” he raised his eyebrow and teased playfully. The others only shared glances with each other before the woman and the man in the black uniform launched forward simultaneously and attempted to knock the boy out. Neatly, the boy dodged every move and before they knew it, both were being pinned to the ground by the slight looking boy who was still smiling his serene smile.

“Now let's try that again with words, ok? If I let you go, you have to not attack or I’ll pin you down again, understand?” he asked calmly, as if he didn't just completely disarm and immobilize two master assassins. Natasha nodded reluctantly and the boy nodded, slowly getting off both agents, only to be tossed back as the red head kicked out at him and caught him in the chest. Immediately, Clint was there, bow drawn and Natasha had her weapon drawn as well. It was aimed straight at the boy’s forehead and she had a glare that would kill. At that point, the other two had finally snapped out of it. Finally, they ran over and stopped the assassin before she fired again.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice. I asked politely and yet you’re still trying to kill me.” The boy growled and stood up slowly, only to still as Natasha cocked her gun.

“Don’t move.” She ordered.

“Nat, Stop!” Steve demanded and stepped in front of her, blocking her. “He’s just a kid!” she shouted angrily, and Tony stood next to her, blocking Clint.

“He’s right, guys. Calm down.” Tony said, looking back at the kid who was now standing up and staring at them curiously.

“Thanks for that. I’d rather not have to get shot if I don’t have to.” He chuckled nervously. “So, can you tell me why exactly I was gonna be shot in the first place?” Honey eyes stared at the bow nervously. Tony nodded and turned to face the boy.

“Yeah, sorry about that. My team members really don’t know the meaning of manners.” Tony glared at them and the boy laughed. Tony smiled slightly and relaxed, but only slightly. Judging from how easily the boy took master assassins down, there was reason to be cautious around him.

“Who are you, kid?” Steve asked and turned around, managing to get Natasha to lower her weapon, but she seemed to be no less guarded around him. The boy smiled and seemed to relax.

“Oh, my name is Stiles Stilinski. And you are?”

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay true, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to sleep, but no.  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Stiles raised his eyebrow at the adults around him in question as they all seemed to look at him so warily.

“Well, am I gonna get names or anything?” he asked them and the guy in the red and gold iron suit lowered his mask, looking at him with a certain curiosity.

“What? Really? You don’t know who we are?” he gestured at the others in the field, who now held looks of shock.

“Well, if I knew who you were, I wouldn’t be asking, now would I?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking very unimpressed. Steve nodded in agreement, and Natasha rolled her eyes again before taking out her gun and pointing it at the boy again.

“Guys, no talking with the target. We either need to take him out, or take him in.” Natasha narrowed her eyes and Stiles raised his hands in a show of surrender.

“Why would you wanna do that? I haven’t done anything except for defend myself from your attacks and that isn’t illegal. Attempting to tranq me for no reason? Yeah. _Pretty_ sure that’s all kinds of illegal.” Stiles snarked at her. No way was he gonna get himself taken by some weird people in even weirder suits after all that he had gone through. Yeah. No. He was pretty chill about a lot of things, but this was not one of them.

“Sorry, kid. Just orders.” Clint said somberly and had his weapon drawn at him.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Steve got in between them all, trying to hold them off from shooting themselves. “Fury said intelligence gathering only. He never said anything about capturing anyone! Especially since it’s a kid!” he said Stiles nodded.

“Thank you, but I swear I’m eighteen.” Stiles said and Steve shot him a look that said, _‘Shut up.’_ And he quickly shut his mouth.

“He’s right.” Tony nodded and stood next to Steve. “This wasn’t the plan. Fury ordered us to scout what the energy signature was, not capture prisoners.” Stiles smiled at the two protecting him.

“Obviously, the objective has changed. There’s no way that we can leave him to roam around by himself.” The woman growled. But Steve only kept blocking her.

“And obviously we can’t, but instead of taking him prisoner, why can’t we just take him with us to the tower.” Tony said and gently placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder so as not to spook him. Stiles flinched a little but remained where he was.

“And if he doesn’t come peacefully?” Clint asked, still not lowering his weapon. It was at this point that Stiles pushed himself in front of them and held out his hands.

“Woah, woah, woah! Ok, I would appreciate it if you would not talk like if I’m not here.” He looked at Tony and Steve. “Thanks for trying to do this peacefully and not killing me, so yeah. I’ll come with you to your tower.” He turned to the other two. “And as for you two. Rude.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked disappointed at the assassins. Tony snickered at the boy and tried to sling an arm over his shoulders.

“I like him. Can I keep him?” the millionaire said as the assassins looked very confused at the disapproving look on the teen’s face. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Alright, Avengers. Back to the tower to sort this all out.” Steve said placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder to lead him away.

“Lead the way.” Stiles nodded and followed. Admittedly, he really didn’t think that this was a good idea, but his curiosity made him stay. They seemed like a pretty big deal and they had said something about how they found him through an energy signature. He needed to know more about this and this could be his only way of finding out. For now, he would go along and if things got dangerous, he had his ways of escaping.

Later, when they arrived at the tower, Stiles was looking around in awe. This was really not something that he was used to after spending so much time alone. He spent the time that he had out in the woods and don’t get him wrong, he loves the woods. He loves the way that he’s fully in tune with nature and the constant thrum of life comforts him, sometimes, he does miss the technology of this age and he loved watching the newer movies.

“Holy hell! Look at this view!” Stiles ran over to the window excitedly and looked out, taking in the view of the New York skyline. The Avengers looked at him with curiosity and confusion.

“Hey, kid, get back over here. We brought you here for a reason, you know.” Tony said and gestured the teen over. Stiles smiled and bounded over, stopping in front of them. Tony rolled his eyes. Seriously? This came her to be interrogated and he acted like he was on a freaking fieldtrip. Was this kid really serious?

“So, uh, can you guys kinda explain who you are and what I’m…doing here? Don’t get me wrong, this place is really cool, and I appreciate the non-violence, but explanations would be nice.” He chuckled at how the mouths of the adults all dropped.

“What?” he asked and shrugged, he didn’t see what the deal was?

“We’re the Avengers.” Steve said after a long period of silence. Even Natasha was slightly shocked. Most of the world knew who they were, so how could this teenager not know?

“Umm, Avengers?” Stiles was confused. Were they some sort of charity group or something?

“We saved New York a few months ago! We’re superheroes!” Steve said. Stiles only shrugged and shook his head.

“Sorry. Never heard of you before. I’ve been…busy for a few months.” The Avengers only looked shocked. Who was too busy to know about the fight between an alien force in New York? Most of the planet knew about the fight, so why didn’t this kid? Stiles was honestly confused. He had been isolated for a while, so he really didn’t know what happened in the months that he had been “away”. Then again, it was no wonder that New York seemed to new. Everything had been rebuilt.

“So, you all had questions for me or something?” Stiles asked and sat down on the couch. If he was gonna be here for a while, he might as well get comfortable. Natasha nodded and stood there, staring at him.

“Yes. First-“ she began but was cut off as Stiles held up his hand.

“Ok, but first, I have a few questions of my own.” Natasha and Clint only glared at him.

“You’re not in any position to be making demands here, kid.” He said and Stiles smirked shaking his head.

“Yeah, but I came willingly. I didn’t have to come with you, you know? I could have escaped from you if I had really wanted to.” he smiled. “I came because I was curious. So these are my questions: how did you find me, and why? I don’t think that these are unreasonable questions to ask, so yeah answer me those questions and I’ll answer what I can.” Steve nodded, thinking that that seemed reasonable but the rest, including Tony, were suspicious.

“Fine” Natasha agreed for now. “We’ll answer your questions as long as you answer ours.” Stiles nodded and sat up, getting comfortable.

“Ok. Ask what you want, and I’ll try to answer.” He said and Tony nodded.

“First of all, what kind of a name is Stiles.” The rest of the Avengers looked at him, eyebrows raised. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

“What? You’re not curious? Seriously, what kind of a name is Stiles?” Stiles pouted and crossed his arms.

“ _My_ name, thank you very much. And it’s what I’ve gone by since I was a kid, so shut it.” He said and Tony held up his hands in surrender.

“Ok, ok. I get it. No dissing on the name. Now on to the actual serious questions. Where are you from?” Stiles smirked.

“Trying to figure out my identity?” he asked and the rest said nothing.

“Well, when you give us a name like yours, a little more information would be nice.” Stiles shrugged.

“Well, since this isn’t really important, on to the next question!” he gestured and Natasha looked like she was about to pounce on him, but Clint held her back.

“Well then, what kind of powers do you have?” Steve asked and Stiles contemplated for a moment.

“Umm, I don’t really think that is has a name or that it can be described. I call it a reality shift.” He shrugged. Tony raised eyebrow curiously and sat next to him.

“Reality shift? And how exactly does that work?” he asked and even the two assassins looked curious.

“Hmm, I guess you can say its magic. It’s based off of belief and I’m linked to the power in life itself. Anything that I believe can happen, can happen.” As Stiles described it, it felt odd to try and put it into words, which was something that he wasn’t used to. He was usually the person that could talk for hours, not that he had recently, but this was very odd. He wasn’t used to talking about his powers. He was used to feeling them. Even his silly name for it couldn’t contain all that his power was.

“The power of imagination is real?” Clint deadpanned and stiles chuckled and nodded “I’d better apologize to my kids.” He murmured and Tony held in a laugh.

“What kind of things do you believe in?” Steve asked curious. If this boy’s power was connected to his imagination, there was no telling what he could do. Stiles chuckled at the question.

“What do I believe in? That is a very interesting question.” Stiles’ expression turned slightly sad as he thought back to the things that he had been through. “I’ve seen lots of things. So many that I believed to be impossible. Now, nothing is impossible until proven and even then, sometimes it’s still possible.” He shrugged. Steve looked slightly concerned.

“Things like what?” he asked, and Stiles was silent for a while before answering.

“Magic, monsters, unbelievable places and people.” He chuckled softly. “I’ve seen great joy and pain. I’ve even seen people hurt their loved ones as only they could.” His voice trailed off after that and Steve gently placed a hand on his shoulder. It sounded like this boy had seen and felt his own share of pain and loss.

“So since your ‘belief’ is what your power is linked to, you must be pretty powerful.” Natasha said, neutrally. Stiles made a non-committal sound.

“I know how to take care of myself.” He said softly before clearing his throat and looking up. “So any more questions?” he asked and Tony nodded.

“Were you born with your powers or were they…given?” he asked cautiously. Tony didn’t really know if he could handle any sort of human testing after finding out about what happened to Natasha. Stiles shook his head.

“No. I wasn’t born with them. They just recently, uh, ‘awakened’ in me though. I didn’t really have any previous experience with this before, so it was weird trying to figure this out.” He said, seeming to be a bit more lively, but Natasha wasn’t convinced.

_‘He’s hiding something from us. He may have been born with his powers, but there’s something else he isn’t telling us.’_ She thought and she wasn’t the only one who noticed. Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his mind whirring.

“How was it awakened?” he asked and Stiles stiffened slightly.

“Umm, that’s not really important.” Stiles wasn’t ready to talk about that particular subject with people that he had just met that day. Actually, he just really didn’t wanna talk about it. At all.

“It is if it’s relevant to the safety of everyone else here.” Clint said and the rest nodded in agreement, even Steve, although reluctantly.

“Trust me, it wasn’t all that great.” The thought. _‘Just heartbreaking agony. No big deal.’_ He thought and tried to change the subject.

“And you still haven’t gotten around to answering my questions, you know. I’ve given you a lot of information, and you haven’t told me anything.” Natasha was about to demand answers, but Clint interrupted her before she could say anything.

“We found you through a new piece of tech made by S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep a lookout for the hostile that almost destroyed New York and we found you because he had magic frequencies too. We were sent to investigate you as a possible threat.” He said blandly and Natasha looked at him disbelievingly. Stiles’ eyes widened and he blinked in surprise.

“Oh. Well isn’t that handy?” he said and contemplated what that could mean for the entire community of supernaturals that he was part of.

_‘I have to destroy it.’_ He thought. If only to protect those who didn’t deserve it and to let them continue what peace they had. They didn’t need a repeat of what happened with the Hales, now did they?

“Can I see it?” he asked curious. This could be a way for him to get to their base and destroy the information as well as the tech while he could.

“No.” Clint automatically answered him, and Stiles pouted.

“Why not?” he asked. “What more questions can you ask?” he tried to remain calm, but felt a bit of panic set in.  
“You still need to tell us who you are. We can’t exactly trust someone that won’t tell who they are or where they’re even from.” Tony said, trying to get close to Stiles, but Stiles jumped up, backing away. Natasha and Clint immediately responded by drawing their weapons on him.

“You really don’t need to know that. Can’t you just trust me?” he asked, but the rest just stayed silent.

“Maybe we should just take him to the Hellicarrier. They have the facilities there so we can get the rest of the information there.” Natasha said and Stiles immediately stiffened. Facility? What? No. Not again! They can’t really do that to him…can they?

“N-no!” he stumbled away till he was backed up against the window. _‘That will never happen again! Never! They won’t test on me again!’_

“Hey, kid, calm down.” Steve slowly took a step forward but froze as Stiles flinched. The fear in his eyes was enough to make him stop his approach. Tony also looked concerned.

“Hey, kid. We’re not gonna hurt you…” he said and, but stiles only pressed further into the window. Slowly, the glass began to crack, and the building shook slightly. His fear was taking over and he tried to calm down, but his vision began to darken. He hadn’t had a panic attack in a year, but now it was coming back with a vengeance. He had to leave before he brought the whole building down with him.

“I have to go.” he wheezed out and tried to concentrate on his inner power. He had to leave and leave now.

“You’re not going anywhere, kid.” Natasha said and cocked her gun, aiming it at Stiles’ chest, but immediately froze as the building rumbled and the window cracked even more.

“I have to go.” Stiles said again before a giant black hole opened up behind him. For a moment, the Avengers were stunned and the building groaned, but a second was all that Stiles needed. While they were in shock, Stiles fell through the hole and closed it up behind him, leaving no evidence that he had ever been there.

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished with this chapter.  
> Dead inside  
> Stay true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead  
> Slight panic attack shit, so yeah  
> Beware.  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Stiles fell into the grass and gasped for breath. His eyes were tightly closed and his arms were tight around his chest. He curled up into a ball and buried his face into the grass, gasping.

_‘Breath in, breath out. It’s ok. It’s ok. You’re ok.’_ He chanted to himself as he collapsed. Stiles didn’t know where he was, he only knew that he had to not be _there_. Not with _them_. He knew, internally, that the Avengers probably wouldn’t have done that to him, but the illogical part of him didn’t. That small, scared part of him was terrified of being kept locked up again and he didn’t know how he would handle it if he had to go through that again.

_‘It’s ok. They won’t get you. It’s ok.’_ He chanted softly in his head, slowly feeling the blackness around his eyes fading as he took in his surroundings. The sound of air in the trees and of only the animals around him for miles. The energy of the Earth soaked into him and soothes his mind, relieving it from the dark place it was trapped in. Slowly, his chest felt less and less tight until he was breathing normally, and he sighed in relief.

“I’m ok.” He whispered to himself, rolling onto his back and staring up at the blue sky. Where was he, anyway? He vaguely remembered just needed to escape the situation, but he really had no idea where he transported him. Sitting up, he looked around and sighed in relief. Tongass National Forest. That’s where he ended up. And an even further relief was that he had closed the portal behind him when he fell out. Those things were dangerous when left open. That and he really didn’t want any of them following him. Sighing, he stood up and looked around the forest, feeling his surroundings and smiling as he realized what was near. The wolves.

“I’m back.” He whispered softly as he walked forwards to his friends. No, these were not werewolves. They were the archipelagic wolves of the region and they had taken him in a few months ago. He hadn’t visited in a while, but they had said that he was always welcome there. The wolves had made him feel at home and safe. It was no wonder that he had taken himself there. Even unconsciously, he felt this was the place for him to regain his sense of self. Walking, Stiles sent out a low howl to announce his presence and the very air seemed to shift. He may not have been a wolf, but he certainly sounded like one and, when he was around the wolves, certainly acted like one. Running with werewolves had its uses after all.

_“Stiles!”_ came happy yelps and from further on as Stiles walked further into the forest. Soon enough, a small cinnamon colored wolf pup came tumbling out of the brush, crashing into his lanky legs and sends the teen tumbling to the ground. Stiles laughed as the pup licked his face viciously and slowly sits up, pushing him off.

“Kanelos! Nice to see you too, buddy.” He chuckled and ruffled the fur on the pup’s back. “What are you doing this far out, pup? And where is your Alpha?” he asked and stood up. Kanelos whined.

_“I was just exploring.”_ He woofed softly and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky I found you first. Now come on. Let’s get to the Pack and say hi.” He said and continued walking toward the territory of his adoptive family. Getting excited as he passed into the territory, he scooped up the pup and broke into a run, howling as he went. In excitement, Kanelos howled as well and his tail wagged. Soon enough, more howling joined in as Stiles sped closer. Suddenly, he was on the ground and covered in mounds of furry bodies. He laughed as he felt tongues lick at him all over his face and hands.

_“We missed you!”_

_“Why haven’t you come back in so long!?”_

_“Where have you been?!”_

_“Everyone, get off of the boy.”_ a deep bark sounded from above them all and they all whine softly, but everyone gets off anyway so reveal the grey and black speckled alpha standing above them, looking down at them with amusement.

_“It’s been a while, pup.”_ The Alpha said and Stiles sat up and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“Hey, Alpha Orion. I’m back.

*^Switch POV^*

The Avengers stood around the spot where the teen was just at before some sort of portal swallowed him up then disappeared. Tony was the first to snap out of it as he ran off to get something from one of the rooms. Tony's movements snapped the others out and they immediately went into action. Natasha activated the table and connected to the magic frequency tracking device and scanned New York for his signal. All traces for him came up negative. Steve and Clint both went to look at the spot where the boy once was. There was nothing to indicate that he had even been there in the first place. The window was a spiderweb of cracks, but there was no real damage. The groaning of the building has stopped, but the superheroes were still on edge. A kid like that held the kind of power to shake buildings? Definitely not good.

"There's no residual marks here from the portal and there doesn't seem to be any rifts on the air. Other than the window, no damage." Steve said and stood up from where he was kneeling on the floor to look at the spot where the portal appeared. Clint cursed.

"We lost him. Dammit. Who knows what kind of damage he could be off to do now?" He sighed, looking at the cracks in the glass. Natasha nodded, agreeing with him. His power was frightening and the fact that he was nowhere to be found right now set her on edge.

"I don't think so, guys. Did you see the look in his eyes? The kid was terrified. Terrified of us." Steve said softly. He had seen those eyes before. He knew what complete and utter terror was and he wouldn't be a human if he didn't know what a panic attack looked like. He had been in a war, after all. Suddenly, Tony came running back into the room.

"I think I found a match on our little rogue.” He said, tablet in hand and he tapped on the screen a few times. The image was then depicted holographically from the coffee table. The picture was clearly the boy that they had brought into the tower with them, except a little younger.

“How did you find him?” Steve asked. Clint shook his head.

“Forget about how. Who is he?” he asked and a name popped up and Tony winced.

“How the hell do you even say that? No wonder he went by Stiles. That’s much easier.” The rest nodded slightly in agreement, even Natasha even though she herself was Russian. Mieczysław “Stiles” Stilinski. Born April 18th in Bacon Hills, California. Mother, Claudia Stilinski. Deceased. Father, Noah Stilinski. Alive. Sherriff of Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills High School student. Status, mission as of last year.

“Missing?” Natasha asked, confused. She had honestly not expected to find a trace of him at all, but there he was. Traces that he had lived in the world as a civilian, not alone as whatever he was now. Tony nodded.

“Yeah. Apparently, his dad reported the kid missing about a year ago, but he was never found. The station called it a runaway based on the evidence and they’re still looking.” He said and Steve felt pity well up in his heart. The poor Sherriff had to be half out of his mind in worry. Stiles was his only child. This can’t have been easy for him.

“I say we go pay the man a visit.” Clint said and Natasha nodded.

“It would be better if we had more information on this kid. Especially with the information surrounding his disappearance. It could help us understand how exactly his powers happened.” She said, but Steve intervened.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” The others looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“Why not?” Natasha asked him and Steve shook his head.

“That kid was terrified. And a possible runaway. Don’t you think there’s a reason for it?” he asked, thinking the worst for the boy. Things like this usually didn't have a happy beginning and the kid seemed pretty reasonable and likable, so Steve really doubted that the kid would run away out of rebellion. Maybe he was chased away by something? Or maybe something worse? His father...? Clint shook his head.

"Sorry, Cap. This is the only lead we have on the kid and we have to follow it. I know that kid looked scared, but we can't just let him loose like this. Did you see what he almost did to this place?" Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Guys, hang on. We can't just take the kid like that. Red, white, and chivalrous is right on that fact. We just found his dad. And the kid's a civilian. And fucking terrified of us. If we take him like this, he'll lash out and it'll probably make a huge mess." Tony said, intervening before things got out of hand. He could see that Steve was about ready to start a rant. Women and kids were always his soft spot.

"So how about you two," Tony pointed to the two assassins "go and investigate the kid's past. Give us any clues. The Captain and I will keep looking for him with the Tracker. If we find him, we'll tell you, ok? How's that sound?" He said diplomatically. The two assassins, especially Natasha, looked like they had smelled something unpleasant, but they nodded.

"Fine. We'll go check out Beacon Hills. But if you get a hit on his location, you'd better call us." She said with a voice like steel, and the other two Avengers nodded. With that, she nodded and turned away, heading toward the elevator with Clint following her. As soon as the door shut and they were on their way down, Tony let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that almost went badly." He smiled then turned back to his tablet, tapping away at the screen and walking to the kitchen. Steve raised his eyebrow and followed him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Tony took a seat on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Well, thing is, I already found the kid. And I really doubt that bringing those two while we go looking for him would have ended well." Tony said casually and shrugged, still tapping on his tablet. Steve just stared at him in complete disbelief.

"Wait, what? Found him? How? When?" He asked in surprise. Tony shrugged.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. The Tracker's got some reach on it! It could probably reach the moon if it tried." Tony said proudly. Steve stared at him, flabbergasted.

"But where is he?" He asked again.

"Huh. Can this actually reach the moon?" Tony asked, not hearing the other man and began tapping away on the tablet again, set on his new mission of discovery.

"Tony! Where is he?!"" Steve asked again.

"Nope. It can't reach the moon. But it can reach all the way outside the atmosphere." Tony nodded in appreciation. Steve growled in frustration and grabbed Tony, shaking him.

"Tony! Where is the kid?!" Tony blinked in surprise and sighed, lifting the tablet to where a signal was pinging. Staring at it, Steve blinked in surprise.

"How the hell did he get all the way to Alaska?" He asked and Tony shrugged.

"Probably that portal of his. Transported him there when he left." Tony said, sighing.

"I really need to ask him about all this." He said, in awe of the boy's powers.

"We need to get to him. Fast." Steve said and Tony nodded.

"Yeah. Now let's go before he transports himself across the world. Or to a different one." Tony walked to the elevator with Steve following quickly behind.

"Next stop, Alaska." Tony said cheerily. Steve rolled his eyes.

*~<>~*

_"So you have come back not for a visit, but because you feel safe here and you felt threatened?"_ The wolf said flatly and looked extremely unimpressed. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. I did." He said sheepishly and Orion rolled his eyes.

_"Stupid pup. But at least you feel safe with the Pack. That is how you should always feel."_ He nodded in approval. Stiles smiled.

"Thank you. Now can you please get off of me?" Stiles pleaded. The Alpha wolf had proceeded to jump on Stiles' hapless form when he first appeared and had not moved from his spot atop the boy until Stiles had told him everything. Sighing with feigned reluctance, Orion gracefully stepped off the teen and Stiles sat up, huffing at the wolf. Orion chuckled.

_"Now, now, pup. You wouldn't be much of an emissary or shaman if you couldn't handle that. Especially after the training you received."_ The Alpha teased and Stiles pouted.

 

"I'm not even any pack's emissary yet. And shaman is more of an honorary title." He said and Orion snorted.

_"Nothing is named without reason and you have that title. As for your duty as an emissary, that will come to you in time. And perhaps not as you thought it would"_ The wolf said patiently and Stiles growled. Why must Orion always be so vague? Always saying things that sounded slightly prophetic, but never explaining. Stupid old wolf. Said wolf then swatted the back of his head.

_“Don’t be rude to your elders.”_ Orion said and Stiles gaped at him disbelievingly.

“I didn’t even say anything!” he protested and Orion gave him a knowing, unamused look.

_“You didn’t have to, pup. The expression was all over your face.”_ Stiles pouted before straightening up.

“Alpha, Orion? I just wanted to say how grateful I am that you let me stay here. At least until I can get back up on my feet.” Stiles murmured and bowed low as a sign of respect. Stiles knew he had faced more dangerous creatures than these wolves, but they had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go. And for that, he was forever grateful to them. This Alpha held his respect.

_“Silly pup.”_ Orion huffed, amused. _“There is no need for thanks. It was an honor to have you here and to teach you.”_ The Alpha dipped his head as a sign of his own respect. Stiles raised his head and beamed at him. _“As for how long you can stay, let us decide on that later. The pups missed you and it would be good to spend some time with them.”_ Stiles chuckled as he thought of Kanelos and the other balls of fluff in the pack.

“Alright, Alpha. Since you don’t want to play with the cute pups, I suppose I’ll have to.” Stiles sighed with fake reluctance and Orion only rolled his eyes, before butting his head against the boy’s hip.

_“Go, idiot pup, before I decide to bite you.”_ The Alpha threatened teasingly and Stiles chuckled.

“Alright then. I’ll be going.” He smiled before walking away. He knew he couldn’t stay for long, but for now he would stay here with the wolves. He needed to recover before he went back to face that tracking device. It needed to be destroyed before the rest of the world found out about the supernatural.

_‘I’ll protect you guys. Don’t worry…’_

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is.  
> My disaster.  
> Till next time, stay true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter caused me many problems.  
> So sorry if i missed some corrections  
> Anyway, i dont own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Natasha and Clint went over the plan once more on the car ride over to the small town of Beacon Hills, California. They had looked over the crime reports as a precaution, but they had become engrossed in them after barely glossing over them. How could such a small town have so many murders and terror going on? Maybe that’s why the kid ran away? They slowly drove past the “Welcome to Beacon Hills!” sign and they felt a sense of unease run through their spines. There had to be a reason that the kid ran away from here and they were determined to find out the exact reason why.

“So who do we have to scout out first?” Clint asked from the driver’s seat and Natasha looked over a folder in her lap with the details they had found out about Stiles’ life.

“We have to start with the Sheriff, his father. We can start from there and glean anything we can about any of the kid’s friends or acquaintances. They don’t live that far from the police station in town, so surveillance shouldn’t be that difficult, but this is a small town so we better lay low for now.” Natasha said and Clint nodded.

“Makes sense. Let’s just get to the hotel for now and we can finish planning.” Natasha nodded and Clint drove on. The hotel was in the middle of the town and they viewed their surroundings as they drove past. It all seemed relatively peaceful, but then again, there was a string of deaths that happened, even if there seemed to be a peace now. As they made it to the hotel, people were looking at them with a friendly smile, but there was also a wary look in their eyes. But then again, after the things that had been going on, there was a good reason for them to be wary of strangers. They walked into their hotel room and as they unpacked, Natasha sighed.

“Ok. Now we start.”

*^^*

It was hard staying within the confines of the delicate balance that held the world together. Or at least, Stiles thought so. His imagination was everywhere and beyond, even as a kid, and the fact that he had the ability to bring things from his imagination to reality was not helping matters. But then again, he wasn’t exactly limitless when it came to power. Depending on what he wanted to do drained the appropriate amount of energy from him. There was also a few things that were stronger than him and out of his influence. Not many, but there were some.

First, there was the weather, oddly enough. Weather patterns were too complex to be messed with and in general, the natural world wasn't something to be messed with anyway. You mess with one thing in the order, and the entire world goes nuts. He could create small storm clouds and clear a spot for sun or make a rainbow but nothing on a worldwide scale. So yeah. Weather, and nature in general, was not meant to be messed with. Another thing was time. He didn't even know if he had the power to mess with time and he didn't wanna know. If he messes with anything in the past, it could be catastrophic so he wasn't even gonna try it. Finally, there was the greatest power that Stiles couldn't even touch. The power and force that was the human will. If a person couldn't or wouldn't do something, Stiles had no power to make them do it, so yeah. Mind control wasn't a thing he could do, which kinda sucked, but he was glad he couldn't. Physically, he could technically force a body to move against its will by manipulating the nerves and muscles, but he couldn't control the mind, which usually got in the way of most movement. Reanimation was also something he didn't want to consider doing. Geez. He felt like the freaking Genie from Aladdin, not that the movie or the character was bad. Seriously, Robin Williams _made_ that character and is what made the movie worth watching.

_"Stiles!"_ a voice called out and Stiles fell back as small bundles of fur plowed into him and wet little tongues licked him all over.

_“Stiles! Come and play with us!”_ Kanelos yipped and the other pups made noises of agreement and Stiles chuckled.

“Is that really what you want?” Stiles asked and the pups all nodded.

_“Mother said you need to stop brooding!”_ a small grey pup yipped and nuzzled close to the teen. _“Stiles, what’s brooding?”_ At that, Stiles burst out laughing and stood up.

“I’m brooding, huh? Yeah. Didn’t think that I’d ever sink so look as to _brood_. Ok, let’s go play!” Stiles chuckled and stood up, running off and making the pups follow after him, nipping at his heels playfully. It was an exhilarating feeling, to be out in nature and running with actual _wolves_. Albeit, they were wolf _pups_ but they were wolves none the less. It made him chuckle slightly, remembering how he used to do this with _werewolves_. Then he thought back to what Alpha Orion said about his duties as an emissary.

_‘It’ll come to me in time, huh? And in a possibly unexpected way? That’s not at all vague.’_ Stiles thought to himself and he groaned as he thought of something.

_‘I don’t have to, like, “go back and face my fears” do I? If I do, then this is really gonna suck.’_ He groaned to himself and suddenly tripped and was covered by fluff again.

_“We caught you!”_ Kanelos yipped and sat proudly on top of Stiles as if we was a trophy from their kill. Stiles laughed and tried to wiggle away, but was trapped in a pile of proud wolf pups.

_“And why are you suffocating our guest?”_ a growl sounded from behind them and the pups all scrambled off so Stiles was finally able to breathe.

“Thanks Alpha Orion.” Stiles smiled and if the wolf could raise an eyebrow, he would.

_“Don’t thank me yet. I came to get you for practice.”_ The alpha said and Stiles groaned. The Alpha definitely wasn’t fun to train with, but he was good at helping with connecting with the world around him. As much as Stiles disliked the training, the alpha really did know what he was doing and was the best at getting Stiles to focus and concentrate on what he was doing. Slowly, Stiles followed the wolf as he was lead to an open clearing. Walking to the middle, Orion turned to look at the teen.

“Sit here. You know what to do. And if you slack off at any time, I will bite you.” The alpha growled at him and Stiles rolled his eyes, but sat down. The boy crossed his legs as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds around him. With the release of his magic, his need for Adderall had lessened and he had been able to concentrate better. That didn’t mean that his imagination was any less active, but it was easier now. Breathing out slowly and concentrating on focusing solely on the energy in himself. It was a warm feeling from inside his soul. Grabbing gently onto that energy, he brought it forth and imagined what he wanted. Opening his eyes, all there was around him were vibrant red flowers. Amaryllis. Stiles smiled. The delicate flowers swayed in the slight breeze and they released a sweet scent into the air. Stiles closed his eyes again and after only a moment, there was nothing in the clearing again.

_‘Ok, that went pretty well. Hmm… I wonder what those Avengers guys are doing? I really hope that they just left well enough alone.’_ Out of curiosity, Stiles stretched his mind in search for the people that he had met before and immediately shot up in fear. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he looked around.

_'They’re here!’_ he thought in panic. Reaching out with his mind, two of them were relatively close to him and were practically on top of him. He didn’t know where the other two were, but they weren’t really the main concern at the moment. Standing up, Stiles quickly ran back to the alpha and his pack, and Orion immediately sensed his distress.

_"Pup, what's wrong?"_ Orion asked as Stiles stopped right in front of him. Stiles skidded to a halt, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Um, so remember when I told you that I escaped some people when I came here?" He said breathlessly and the Alpha nodded. "Yeah, well two of them are on their way here. Like, maybe five minutes away at most." The alpha wolf was immediately alarmed and sent a long howl into the air that told the pack to hide the pups and be ready to defend their territory. Stiles looked up at the sky in worry.

"You don't have to. Just get out of here and if things get bad, I'll leave." Stiles said. The wolves were the closest things to family and friends he had right now and if any of them got hurt for this, Stiles would never forgive himself. Orion shook his head.

_"No. You came here for protection, pup. You are a part of us and we will defend you if we can or provide a distraction for you if you must escape."_ The wolf said with a fierce determination, watching the skies. Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off with a loud bark.

_**"Don't** argue with me, pup. Now take your battle stance and be prepared to fight or flee."_ The alpha ordered as he ran off to position the rest of the pack. Stiles sighed and nodded, crouching low to the ground for coverage from the dense grass and to draw energy if needed from the earth. He could hear the pack gathering and hiding from the threat all around him. Waiting, watching, listening for the slightest thing that could be a threat. For a moment, everything was still and all there was was silence.

*^^*

Tony sat in the helicopter with Steve right beside him. Said man was looking over the Stiles' folder for the tenth time in an hour, reading over everything known about the boy.

"Cap, I'm pretty sure you've got that thing memorized already and if you're trying to pronounce the kid's name, I wouldn't even try. Now get ready, we're coming across his coordinates in a few minutes." Tony said as he checked the screen beside him. Steve sighed and put away the folder, but made no motion to get up.

"It makes no sense, Tony. I mean, I know how many crime scenes this kid has been to, and if that isn't a cry for attention, I don't know what is. His dad became a single parent pretty early, from what I can tell. Why would he leave his home? Everything he’s ever known? How the hell did he end up out here?” Steve sighed and Tony shrugged. The thought had been bugging him before, but he couldn’t focus on that right now.

“I know, but that’s what the others are looking into. And if not, we can ask the kid ourselves if we find him.” He didn’t like how S.H.I.E.L.D. was treating this kid like a criminal any more than Steve was, but he couldn’t do anything about that. The only thing he could do right now was to at least hear the kid out and get to him before S.H.I.E.L.D. got to him. Sighing, Steve nodded.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” He said and Tony nodded. The panel with the tracking system suddenly pinged loudly and both men jumped.

“We’re here.” Tony said and tossed a parachute to him. “Let’s go.” Tony said and, without hesitation, jumped from the helicopter, his Iron Man suit bringing him down safely to the forest floor. Steve hesitated slightly before following the billionaire. Both landed on the ground and were immediately wary. The air around them was too still for it being the forest and with as many fights as they had been in, their senses had sharpened to sense danger. And right now, the air was heavy with a feeling of foreboding.

“What the hell are you doing here?” a voice sounded from somewhere in the grasses. Both men looked around and after a few seconds, the boy they were looking for stood up, looking wary and on the defensive. Steve raised his hands in surrender.

“We just came to talk.” Steve said and Tony nodded, but looked around cautiously. He thought he saw something moving around them in the grasses…

“So you tracked me down? Now what?” Stiles asked, still in his defensive position. A rustle was heard next to him and Tony immediately pointed his hands at it, his cannons ready to fire. A chorus of growls were heard all around them and Steve immediately took out his shield. Was this a trap?

"Don’t!” Stiles yelled out and let out a sort of growl. Surrounding them was a literal pack of _wolves_ and all of them were growling menacingly at the two. Realistically, the heroes knew that they could kill all the wolves with little effort, but at the same time, there were _wild wolves_ growling at them and their base instincts were telling them that they should be afraid.

“They won’t hurt you.” The teen said and turned to the wolf beside him. “Don’t attack them.” He said sternly and the wolf barked at him, growling slightly, but sat down and barked at the rest of the wolves. Around them, the wolves calmed down and sat like their alpha. The two heroes looked around in confusion as the teen spoke to the wolves around them.

“You speak wolf?” Tony blurted out and immediately felt like slapping himself. That was seriously the most stupid question he could have ever asked, but he was curious about the fact that the boy could talk to the wolves. And the wolves seemed to understand him too. Stiles rolled his eyes at the millionaire.

“Really? Do I speak wolf? That’s that first question you ask? And no, by the way. I don’t ‘speak wolf’. I can just understand animals when I want to with my powers. And I happen to know a few of their calls and sounds for communication.” Stiles replied and Tony blushed slightly, his arms lowering and his cannons deactivating. Steve chuckled and put his shield on his back again.

“Yeah, sorry. Stupid question.” Tony said and looked around.

“So why are you here?” the boy asked, still suspicious and n guard, even if he looked like he had relaxed. He didn’t trust them not to try and take him back. Steve put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

“Look, kid. We just want to talk to you.” Steve said slowly and he took a step forward. Stiles took a step back, tensing again. If he needed to fight, then he would.

“Yeah, like the last time you just wanted to talk?” Stiles growled and he felt sparks in between his fingers in preparation for a fight. He was never going back. _NEVER._ Orion growled in response, ready to attack if he sensed a threat.

“Really. We just want to talk. Right here. Right now. After, you don’t ever have to see us again.” Tony said, possibly stretching the truth with their future involvement with him, but the teen didn’t need to know about that right now. At the moment, all they needed was information from him regarding certain things.

“Stiles, we just want to know more about you and your intentions.” Steve asked and Tony mentally face palmed. That was the exact _wrong_ way to phrase things.

“My intentions?” Stiles bristled and the static charge seemed to build up. Steve’s eyes widened and became slightly nervous.

“No, no, no! Not like that! It’s just…!” Steve floundered for words and Tony rolled his eyes.

“What my awkward friend is trying to say is that S.H.I.E.L.D is dedicated to the safety of the world, mostly the US, and they’re really paranoid when people with the amount of power you have suddenly appear on their radar.” Tony said and Stiles nodded, relaxing slightly, but still ready to kick some Avenger ass if he had to.

“And you tracked me with that weird tech you have?” Stiles asked, unimpressed. The threat of that technology was still the number one threat and priority, but for now, he had to deal with the two in front of him. Steve nodded sheepishly.

“There was no other way to find you.” Tony said and sighed.

“So if I tell you about myself, you’ll leave me alone?” Stiles asked and Tony nodded.

“Yeah. We will. I’m not so sure about the others, though.” Steve said and at that moment, Tony felt like killing his teammate. The kid was _just_ about to talk! Stiles immediately felt his heart race. He had forgotten about the others for a second. The wolves felt his alarm and their hackles raises as they growled at the two heroes.

“What are the other two doing?” he growled and stepped towards them. The two stepped back as they felt a sort of heaviness surround them. Steve didn’t think he would ever be afraid of a teenager, but he felt terror seep into his bones as the whiskey-eyed stepped closer to them.

“Uhh…we may or may not have sent the other two to scope out your home town?” Tony replied honestly. He knew, that even with as much faith he had in his Iron Man suit’s power, this kid was in a different realm in terms of power level. It was better not to truly piss this kid off more than he already was.

“What?!” Stiles yelled and he wolf at his side yelped at the volume. Even the two adults winced slightly.

“What the hell do you mean that they went to Beacon Hills?!” the panic and fear on the boy’s face was clear, but the fear wasn’t for himself. Panic and fear was then replaced by anger and he growled at the wolf. The wolf nodded and howled before running off. The rest of the pack followed behind, leaving the three humans alone. Stiles marched off into the woods and the other two followed him nervously.

“Where are you going, kid?” Tony asked, relaxing slightly as the kid just seemed regular teenager pissed off and less end-the-world pissed off. He could handle teenager pissed off. The other kind? Not so much. Steve shared his sentiments.

“Going to make sure your friends don’t fuck everything up.” He said and the two heroes shared a look of unease. What the hell did they get into with this kid?

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is  
> Hope y'all like  
> Stay true


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs sleep?  
> Really?  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Natasha and Clint had ended up renting a room in a small in to keep close to town, and it was coincidentally also close to the Sheriff’s station. So far, from what they had seen, there seemed to be nothing wrong with the town itself, other than the oddly high death rate.

“I’ve got the names of anyone that might have been his friends. Most of them are high schoolers with the exception of one. He was first reported with the murder of a female in the woods, but has since been cleared. He’s been reported has having as much contact as the others with the kid, so he’s a good one to start with.” Natasha said as she scribbled things and looked over the files of Stiles’ suspected “friends”. Derek Hale. An adult like him was hanging around with a bunch of teenagers for no reason? Not a chance. Could this Derek Hale possibly know anything about the boy that had mysteriously shown up in New York? Could he know the reason for the boy’s power? She really hoped not. That would be a mess to report back to Fury. Someone creating superhumans? Just the thought of something like that happening gave her a headache. Clint had kids of his own, and the thought of anyone trying to experiment on teenagers set his teeth on edge. If this bastard really was doing what Clint thought he was doing, bullets and arrows wouldn’t be good enough for him.

“I’ll keep a lookout for Hale and friends. You look out for the Sheriff.” Clint said and Natasha nodded. She was better at following single targets than large groups anyway, but the look in his eyes said that he had taken an interest in his targets. It was better all-around to let the man follow them.

“Right. I’m going to take off, then. The kid’s friends should probably still be at school and with luck, they’ll lead you to Hale.” Natasha said, standing up and getting ready to leave. Clint nodded and did the same. As they left the room, they both let out a sigh and placed their communicators in their ears. Both nodded at each other before heading off to their respective targets.

*^^*

Boring. As always, today was absolutely boring. And there was a certain loneliness that always came around when he looked at the empty seat next to him. The Latino boy whimpered as he thought about his best friend. It had been a year. A _year_ since he had seen the boy and Scott didn’t have any hope of ever seeing him again. All they had found in connection to the boy’s disappearance was a wrecked building and piles of bodies. _So many bodies_. There was no trace of Stiles other than the blood. It had been everywhere and in large amounts. Scott’s wolf whimpered at the smell, even now. The Pack, especially Derek, had searched desperately for the boy, even if he wasn’t…alive...they had to at least find the boy’s body. They felt the gap in their pack where Stiles had once filled it and the need to find their pack mate was killing them, but there was nothing there. There had been no scent trail away from the wreckage. Just the blood. But the blood was stale and dry. It had been there for at least three weeks and the bodies had been there for at least the same amount of time. There _had_ to have still been a scent trail, but there had been nothing. The pack had howled their loss to the night air and then reported the crime to the sheriff.

The Pack didn’t exactly fall apart, but there was a definite pulling away from each other. Scott still talked to Isaac, but Erica and Boyd had pulled in on themselves, the sheriff had thrown himself into his work, and Derek had completely isolated himself. The Alpha had completely cut himself off from the rest of the pack from a long time, not talking to anyone for weeks on end and eating only what he had managed to catch in the preserve. He had gotten better as time went on, and now they were all on speaking terms and Scott knew they could depend on Derek as an Alpha. Still, Stiles’ loss had hit Derek harder than the rest of them, which could only be matched by Stiles’ own father. Mrs. McCall had taken over looking over the sheriff when she could, and things were looking better, but he was still mourning over the loss of his only child.

“Scott. Hey Scott!” a whisper snapped the boy out of his thoughts and he looked up. Isaac was looking at him worriedly and Scott smiled weakly at him.

“Oh, hey Isaac.” He said quietly and glanced up at the clock. Five minutes left. The teacher probably wouldn’t care about them talking, but he still felt like they needed to be quiet.

“I’ve been calling you for a while. Didn’t you hear me?” he asked and Scott shook his head. He really hadn’t.

“Sorry. I was lost in thought.” He said softly and Isaac looked sympathetic, nodding. 

“You were thinking about Stiles, weren’t you?” he asked and Scott hesitated before nodding slowly. That seemed to be what his mind wandered to the most these days.

“Yeah. I just… I know there is not really any chance of finding Stiles...or what’s left of him.” Scott whimpered internally at the thought. “But I can’t help but hope that we’ll see him again.” He said softly. Isaac patted his shoulder and nodded. Isaac didn’t have any hope of seeing the boy again. There had been so much of the boy’s blood. _Everywhere_. There was no way that the boy was alive with that much blood spilled. He was human, after all. Still, Stiles was Pack and he felt the loss keenly. He was one of the only ones that actually cared for another’s wellbeing. His thoughts were then interrupted by the bell ringing.

“Come on.” Scott said and got up. “The rest are probably waiting at the table.” Isaac nodded and stood up, following Scott out the door. They walked down the hall in silence as they both now had Stiles on their minds. The Pack missed him and mourned his death. The boy was what held them all together and without him, there was nothing that could cheer the up and rely on each other as much as they should or could. Isaac would give a lot for that closeness with the pack to return. And he knew that Scott was lost without his friend. They were practically brothers and he knew the boy was what kept the Latino boy stable most of the time.

“So has there been anything from Derek?” Scott asked Isaac and Isaac shook his head.

“No, not really, but I did hear from him that there was an odd scent that he’s found throughout town.” He said and Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

“A scent?”

“Yeah. He said it smells like hunters.” Scott immediately stiffened.

“Hunters? Did Alisson or Chris say anything about it?” Scott asked and Isaac shook his head

“Not that I know, but Derek said we need to ask anyway. Want to come with me?” Isaac asked and Scott shook his head. They hadn’t had any threat recently and Scott would like to keep it that way.

“Yeah. But is he sure that it’s hunters, though?” Scott asked and Isaac shrugged.

“I don’t really know. He said that he smelled gunpowder and blood, but not wolfsbane. But still. There’s no harm in checking.” Scott nodded. Usually, Scott would ignore Derek’s order as there was no wolfsbane in the scent, but what seemed like Stiles’ voice in his head was telling him to check anyway.

“Yeah. Good idea. We can go after school, ok? I’ll ask Allison to give us a ride.” Isaac nodded and then led the way to get their lunch.

*^^*

Clint sat behind the wheel of his car, staring at the high school with a glare. So this is where the kid went to school? And where his friends were, it seemed. The only thing he had to do was to wait for school to get out and follow the kids around till they let him to Derek Hale. And then he and Mr. Hale would have a _talk_ as to what the hell is going on with him and those kids. Watching closely, he could hear the kids chattering as they exited the high school. Quickly looking through his files again, he looked through the pictures of the kids again and looked at the high school steps. His eyes spotted two of the boy’s friends coming out of the school and get into a car before driving off. Narrowing his eyes, Clint started his car and followed them closely. From what he could tell, he was following Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey.

“Where the hell are they going?” Clint muttered to himself as the vehicle he was following didn’t even drive that far away from the school and pulled next to a rather normal looking house. Driving by, Clint could see that an older looking man with a rather stern disposition opened the door for the two boys. But it wasn’t Derek Hale. It was a different adult, and Clint wasn’t prepared for the possibility that there was another adult that may be involved. Parking a street away, Clint walked back to the house and looked around before sneaking to the window and peeking in. The man and both boys were in the living room and seemed to be having a serious conversation.

“So there’s nothing on your end? No information?” the Latino boy, Scott, asked the older man and the man shook his head.

“No. No one has told me, so if there are any here, they didn’t tell us.” The man answered and Scott looked like he was about to say something when the other boy, Isaac suddenly put a hand on his shoulder and made them all quiet. Clint felt his heart jump and he quickly backed away. There was _no way_ the boy could have heard him. He was a trained professional and his stealth was second to none, so how the hell did Lahey even hear him? Backing away, Clint wasn’t going to risk the possibility that the people inside had heard him, especially now that the people inside were alerted to something. Looking around, it seemed that no one was following him, or even looking outside to see him. Relieved, Clint headed back to his car and didn’t try to go back. He was glad that he had planted some listening devices there for further listening. Getting into his car, he let out a sigh and he finally went over what he had overheard in the conversation.

What the hell did they mean? Information? What didn’t they know? What did the older man need to know? And the conversation seemed too serious for teenagers to have with an adult that wasn’t their parent. There had to be something more going on with them. And now, all he could do was wait for the boys to lead him to his target. But then another thought popped into his head. How could the boy have heard him? Or sense him? Unless he also had something not all that natural going on with him too? Cursing under his breath, Clint clenched the steering wheel with both hands. There were _more_ potential victims other than Stiles? Clint breathed out through his teeth and he felt his stomach twist in knots. Could the man the boys were talking to be involved in it too? There was so much to this and if what he was suspecting was true, there would be _hell_ to pay!

*^^*

“Did you hear that?” Isaac asked and looked alertly at the window. The other two were immediately on alert and were ready. Scott listened closely and could hear the sound of a heartbeat rapidly fading away. Growling, Scott went to the window and the scent of gunpowder and metal hit his nose. Isaac followed him and they both shared a Hunter.

“He was here. The hunter.” Isaac said and Chris looked at the boys in alarm before looking out the window. Both boys growled and went outside, but could see nothing.

“We need to go tell Derek about this.” Isaac said and Scott nodded, but turned to Chris before leaving.

“He knows where you are now, so be careful.” Chris nodded, but kept looking on and around the window. There was something off there…

“Tell us if you hear anything, Mr. Argent!” Isaac shouted and both boys ran out. Both ran out as they raced to Scott’s car and jumped in with Scott quickly gunning it. They headed off in the direction of the preserve, their hearts pounding. They had no idea what they could be dealing with, especially if this was an independent hunter that didn’t keep in contact with the others. They drove along until Isaac quickly grabbed Scott’s arm.

“Scott.” Isaac said softly, so Scott almost didn’t hear him, but he glanced at the other boy in slight worry at the tone.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked and Isaac remained eerily still.

“The car behind us. I saw the car before when we were on our way to meet Mr. Argent. It’s following us again.” He said quietly and Scott felt his heart thud in his chest. What?

“We can’t go to Derek, then. If the hunter doesn’t know where Derek is now, we’re not gonna lead him to him.” Scott said and turned into the next road away from the preserve.

“Where are we going?” Isaac asked and Scott shrugged.

“I don’t know. Just not here.” He said and turned into the parking lot of the store.

“Come on. Let’s get inside and see if we can get a look at him. He wouldn’t dare try and do something with so many witnesses.” Scott said and Isaac followed the other boy inside. The werewolves were wary as they hear the car park, but the man didn’t get out of the car. Thoroughly spooked, the boys went into the store and picked up a few items.

“What are we gonna do, Scott?” the blond, curly haired boy asked and Scott shrugged helplessly. Once again, he found himself thinking of Stiles. The younger boy would know what to do. He would have some sort of plan that would get them out of his situation.

“Come over to my house. We can stay there and wait until the hunter leaves. Then we can contact Derek.” Isaac nods.

“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea. There’s no point in leading the hunter to the rest of the Pack if he doesn’t already know where the rest of them are.” The boy said and Scott smiled reassuringly at him. He really hoped this went well, but the hope was small. With snacks in hand, they paid for the food and cautiously stepped out of the store. The car was still there, but there was no movement from it. They then went to the car and got in.

“Let’s go.”

Later at the McCall house, both boys had settled onto the couch to watch some movies, but were still on guard in case anything were to happen.

“How long do you think that he’ll stay out there?” Isaac asked and Scott shrugged.

“I don’t know. You would think that for a hunter, he would remember the fact that we have super hearing and smell.” Scott said and Isaac nodded.

“Yeah. I don’t know.” Isaac said and glanced outside again. Yeah. The car was still there.

*^^*

To say that Clint was annoyed was an understatement. The boys didn’t go anywhere that seemed suspicious after seeing the man at the house. Instead, they went to the McCall house and ended up staying there the night. There was no sign of Derek Hale and he honestly felt like he had wasted his day. Growling he felt his phone vibrate and he quickly picked up.

“Head back and report.” He heard Natasha say and he nodded.

“Right. Headed back now.” He said, albeit reluctantly. It was probably right to come back to the hotel for the night since the kids didn’t seem to look like they were going anywhere tonight. But just in case they did… Clint then got out before lying down voice recorders and motion trackers as close to the house as he dared to detect if the kids left the house any time during the night. He then slowly drove off and headed back to the hotel and sighed as he went. A whole day and he was no closer to finding out what the hell was going on. He knew that it was only a day, but there _had_ to be something found. Maybe Natasha had more luck than he had today.

Natasha sighed as she sat on one of the beds. Nothing. Absolutely _no_ information was learned today on her end. The sheriff of Beacon Hills was a hard worker, dedicated to his job, a pretty good sheriff for years, and honestly seemed like a father grieving over the loss over their only child. It was frustrating. There was absolutely nothing suspicious about him. At all. Which gave her nothing to go on for any ideas on Stiles. She planned to investigate the house the next day, but for now, there was nothing going on. Now, just to wait for Clint to get back and report his finding. Hopefully, he had found more than she had.

*^^*

“He’s gone.” Isaac said as he heard a vehicle leave. The both looked outside and sure enough, a car was pulling away from down the street. Both teens let out a sigh of relief.

“Call Derek. He needs to know what’s going on.” He said and Isaac nodded, quickly getting out his phone and dialing one of the only numbers on his contact list.

“Hello?” a gruff voice answered, not sounding very happy at being called late at night, which was odd since he was a werewolf.

“We found the hunter.” Isaac said quietly and here was a moment of silence before there were sounds of shuffling in the background.

“Where are you right now? Are you with someone?” Derek growled and the teens could hear an engine starting.

“No, I’m not alone. I’m with Scott at his house. The hunter just left.” Isaac said and glanced outside again, half expecting the car to have appeared again. Scott’s eyes flashed at the blond in reassurance, and Isaac gave him a weak smile.

“Wait there. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t leave the house.” He man said and hung up. Isaac sighed and Scott nodded, relaxing into the couch. What seemed to be hours passed as both boys sat on the couch and waited for their Alpha to arrive until they heard the telltale sounds of a car parking in the driveway. Scott hurried to open the door as the teen heard the Alpha approach the door. Opening the door, Derek went right in and Scott followed. Derek was all business as he looked at the two teens. Scott sat down again next to Isaac.

The Alpha looked down at them both, his eyes glowing red.

“Tell me everything.”

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly everyone else.  
> Till next time, stay true.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th sarcasm is real, everyone.  
> So this is fun.  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

There was an awkward silence within the small plane as the two older males sat at the front and as far away from the youngest member as they could. Steve never believed the expression about a black cloud or aura around a person. Now he believed. And this kid had it.

“So. Beacon Hills…” Tony tried to break the silence and all he got was a glare from the teenager that sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Never mind the army of space aliens. This kid’s glare was enough to strike fear into the universe and was powerful enough to conquer _galaxies_.

“So, um, why are we going back there and how exactly are we going to fuck everything up if we leave the other two if we don’t go?” Tony said, a lot more timid than he would be if he was talking to _anyone_ else.

“There’s some stuff there that you can’t understand and if anything goes wrong, a lot more than just my secret will be in jeopardy.” Stiles growled and Steve felt confused.

“What else will?” he asked softly and Stiles just shook his head.

“Hopefully, you won’t find out.” He said and he looked out at the sky, eyes narrowing. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and the helicopter gave a shudder as sudden dark clouds rolled by.

“Must be a storm. But then again, there must be a lot that happen up here.” Steve looked out the window and Stiles shook his head.

“It’s a storm, all right, but it’s not a natural one.” He said and Steve looked at him with curiosity, then looked outside.

“Not natural?” Tony asked and looked at the darkened clouds. They _did_ roll in rather fast and suddenly.

“Someone’s coming.” The boy said and faced the end of the plane where the bay would open. Both Steve and Tony faced the same way as the teen. All was tense in the cabin until there was a loud knock on the metal of the outside.

“Friends! Please open the door so I may enter!” a loud and deep voice called out, making both of the Avengers in the plane stand down.

“Thor?” Tony asked and tapped on certain parts on the dash of his plane.

“Yeah. That’s Thor.” He said before pressing a button and opening the bay doors. A tall, buff, blonde man stepped in and smiled down at the other two heroes.

“Hello, friends! I am happy to have found you!” the large man said and Steve smiled.

“Nice to see you too, big guy, but how the hell did you find us?” Tony asked, but was then cut off by the teen that they had forgotten was even there.

“Woah, wait, wait, wait! Thor? The god of thunder?” Stiles asked, looking at both the blonde man and the other two men.

“Hey, how do you know Thor, but not us?” Tony asked, sounding offended. Stiles rolled his eyes at the billionaire and turned back to the god.

“I read mythology, thanks.” He scoffed and Thor raised his eyebrow as he looked down at the teen.

“Friends, who is this child and why is he here with you?” the god asked and Stiles bristled at being called a child.

“Let’s get you caught up on what’s been going on.” Steve said and motioned for Thor to take a seat. Stiles sat down next to him and listened in. He’d like to know why the hell most of these people had decided to look for him. Steve and Tony filled the blond god of thunder in on what had happened over the past few days, including some things that Stiles didn’t know.

_‘So they think I’m a threat? Well, I guess they’re not wrong. But like hell they’re gonna take me to their leader.’_ The teen thought and snorted, amused. Yeah, he could be a threat, but not to them. Though they were getting on his nerves. Maybe a small lightning strike to the ass would lighten them up? The adults looked at him as if he was crazy.

“So the boy is a potential enemy of ours?” Thor asked to make sure that he had heard correctly. Stiles glared at the man and raised his arms up in a “what the hell?” gesture.

“Dude. I’m _right here_.” Stiles emphasized his statement with a wave of his hand. Thor smiled sheepishly.

“No offence.” He said and Stiles only continued to stare at him.

“No offence taken.” Stiles said sarcastically and Thor smiled brightly.

“Oh, good!” he said and Tony felt shame at even knowing the god. Even Steve looked pained at the fact that Thor still had trouble distinguishing sarcasm from sincerity.

“Are you sure that the boy is a threat? I know that his powers are worrying, but surely there is no need to bring him to Fury.” Thor said and Stiles nodded.

“That’s what I’m saying, but it looks like they insist.” The teen said moodily, crossing his arms. Thor nodded in understanding.

“I understand, but if we are to take the boy to him, then why are we headed in a different direction?” he asked and the other two Avengers gave each other nervous looks at the piercing look the teen gave them.

“They’re taking me home to fix something they may or may not have fucked up.” He growled and Thor only raised his eyebrow.

“But why? They are under no obligation to help you, so why are we headed to your home?” he said and Steve looked at Thor in all seriousness.

“Ever dealt with teenagers? I haven’t, much less a _magical_ one, so I’m not gonna risk the temper.” He said stoically and Tony only nodded in agreement. He was never good with kids, so he wasn’t really up to dealing with a weird magic kid that he couldn’t control. Thor was about to laugh and mock his fellow Avengers for being intimidated by a child when he felt a cold chill travel down his spine. Turning around, he saw the teen glaring directly at him and he felt a small pit of fear that he didn’t even feel when he was fighting in New York.

“Call me a kid or a child again, and I will kick your ass back to whatever weird world you came from.” He said threateningly and Thor finally saw how this Midgard boy could be a very serious threat.

“It’s your brother’s fault I’m even _in_ this position. His stupid magic got me pinged and now _these_ idiots won’t let me go even when I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong!” Stiles growled and looked outside, pouting. Tony looked offended as he opened his mouth to argue with the younger male, but was cut off again.

“Seriously. If it wasn’t for your freaking superiors’ paranoia, you wouldn’t have even found me, and your buddies wouldn’t be fucking up shit at my hometown, and I could get on with my life.” He said and the adults looked at the teen curiously.

“What do you intend to do after you have fixed things at your home?” Thor asked, trying to change the subject, and Stiles shrugged.

“I’m not really sure. I’ve never really thought about it, I guess. Maybe travel the world. I’ve mostly stuck to the U.S., but that’s just cuz of the whole language difference, but it could be fun.” Stiles said and looked out the window. Thor nodded. He understood what the boy was feeling. He may not want to return to Asgard, but it was his home and he didn’t want anything to happen to it.

“What about your dad, ki-I mean, Stiles?” Tony asked at the glare he got from the teen. Stiles sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.

“He’s better off without me. I’ll go, fix things, and get out. Nothing more and nothing less.” Stiles said blandly and the three adults looked at him, shocked.

“You should at least see your dad, tell him you’re not dead, let him know you’re alright.” Steve said gently and Stiles shook his head, silent.

“You already have my answer. Nothing you say is gonna change my mind.” He said and turned fully away from the other three, signaling that he was done talking.

“You know that we’re gonna have to take him back to our headquarters, right?” Tony asked the other two and the others nodded sadly, sighing.

“You know that he will not come quietly.” Thor said and Steve nodded.

“He’s right. The kid isn’t going down without a fight and, I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel great about fighting a teenager. Even if he _is_ a teenager with super powers.” Steve said and Tony groaned, feeling a headache coming on. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought…

*^^*

Stiles could hear the older men murmuring about him, but he didn’t really listen to them. He already had the general idea of what they were talking about. They needed to bring him back to wherever they came from and then… well he didn’t really know what they were going to do to him, but that’s what scared him. He didn’t know what they would do to him and it was the idea of not knowing that made fear spike into his heart. He couldn’t chance that the idea that he would be captured again, not after last time. Never again. But…this could be his chance to get close to that machine. He wouldn’t know where to look for it otherwise and something told him that breaking into that place and making it back out again unscathed wasn’t as easy as he may think it was.

_‘I’m gonna have to think about this some more…’_ Stiles thought glumly to himself and scowled before realizing what he was doing.

_‘Oh great. I’m turning into sourwolf.’_ He thought to himself and snickered, prompting looks of concern from the adults. Stiles knew he left for a reason, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t think about those he had left behind. His stupid bleeding heart missed them and he thought about whether or not they were doing well without him. Maybe they were happier without him around now? Well, happy or not, Stiles wasn’t planning on letting them even catch a glimpse of him while he was there. Like he said to the three Avengers, he was going in, fixing things, and getting out. But with his luck, he knew that things weren’t going to ever go that smoothly.

“So how long until we get to Beacon Hills?” Stiles finally broke from his silence and asked Tony quietly. Startled, Tony jumped slightly and glanced at the teen before looking at the monitor in the front of the aircraft.

“About four hours. We’ve been flying for about two hours and it’s at least a six hour flight with this faster aircraft” he said and Stiles nodded. Right. There wasn’t much longer to wait. A thought suddenly hit him. He was going home. He was going _home_. Sure he knew that he was heading back to Beacon Hills, but the actual thought that he was going back had finally sunk in all the way. The boy was frozen in his seat. He hadn’t been anywhere close to California in a _year_. And now he was just rushing to get back home with no actual plan in mind. He didn’t even know what the other two had done to mess anything up.

“Shit. This is gonna suck.” Stiles muttered to himself and the plane started shaking in response to the wind reacting to his mood. Thor looked a little concerned as the plane shook and Steve tried to stand up, but sat down again as the plane shuddered.

“Uh, hey, Stiles? Are you doing anything with the weather outside? The plane is kind of…rocking.” Steve said gently, trying to get the teen’s attention.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry.” He said and focused on calming his emotions. Thor gave the mortal teen an odd look.

“Are you sure that you are not of Asgard?” Thor asked and Stiles head jerked up, eyebrow raised.

“What? No. As far as I know, no. My dad was born and raised in California, same with mom. Although her parents were Polish.” He said and shrugged. Thor nodded as he thought about it.

“Yes. I suppose that it would not be possible for you to be of Asgardian decent. Although your power is level to ours.” Thor consented, impressed at the amount of power he could feel from the boy. Stiles nodded, rolling eyes.

“I guess I do. Otherwise you wouldn’t have found me at all.” He said and sighed, looking outside the window. Why did he ever want to become a superhero again? They were all ridiculous! Thor smiled at him.

“Take that as a compliment, my friend! It means that you are worthy of challengers!” Those cheered and clapped the boy on the back, sending the boy to the floor with his enthusiasm. Stiles looked up at him in disbelief. The other two Avengers jumped and looked back at the loud thump of Stiles’ body hitting the floor. Tony tried to hold back his laughter at the look on Stiles’ face and Tony stood up to help the teen back up.

“Your friend is nuts.” Stiles glared at the still smiling Asgaridan. While getting up, dusting himself off. Steve smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, sorry. He’s just like that. He’s still learning about how we do things here on Earth.” Steve explained and Stiles rolled his eyes before taking his seat again, but this time, as far away as possible from the god of thunder.

_'Yeah. This is gonna be a looong ride to California. Let’s hope they don’t fuck anything up too badly till I get there.'_ Stiles sent a quick prayer up to whatever higher force may have been listening to him. But with his luck, there was no way that nothing bad would happen while he was gone. Why did the powers that be hate him?

“My young friend! Let me tell you about Asgard!” Thor yelled from the other side of the aircraft. Stiles felt what little was left of his sanity shrink away as the blonde man called out to him cheerfully. And with that, he resigned himself to another four hours of Thor boasting about his home world.

_'This is gonna be great.'_ Stiles thought sarcastically.

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my writing is so cheesy.  
> Stay true, everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are  
> Another day, another chapter.  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Derek looked at the technology that the betas had given him and growled.

“And you’re sure that the hunter dropped with this outside of Argent’s house?” He asked and the betas nodded, looking at the tech. Derek growled again and clicked open his phone before closing it again. The person he needed wasn’t there anymore, so why even bother opening and looking at his number, wishing he was here? Sighing, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked at the two teens again.

“Isaac, contact Lydia if you can. Tell her that we need her to figure out what exactly this is and where it might have come from. There’s no way that a hunter would track a family like the Argents without a reason. Scott, ask Allison if they have any current enemies that they’ve been keeping an eye on.” Derek ordered and the betas shared a look with each other before nodding. They didn’t want to get on Derek’s bad side right now. Since Stiles left, Lydia had retreated into her ice queen persona with Jackson in tow, and Allison refused to talk about anything referring to the boy or werewolves. This wasn’t going to be easy, but they had to try, if only for the sake of the Pack.

“Alright. I’ll try and ask her, but no promises that she’ll tell me anything.” Scott agreed and Isaac nodded.

“Same for Lydia. You know how she’s been lately. She might not even pay attention to me.” Isaac said softly and thought of the cold glances he had occasionally gotten from the girl at school. Isaac missed how she was before…when Stiles was still here. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he missed the boy. Things were better when the spastic teen was around. Stiles kept them together and when he was gone, they all fell apart.

“I know, but you have to try. If this hunter is different than the rest, we don’t know how to handle him and that makes him more of a threat than normal.” Derek said and the teens nodded.

“Go. Sleep and get information in the morning.” Derek growled and tuned away, effectively dismissing the two. Sighing, the teens turned and left the house heading home for the night. As they left and Derek was sure that the teens were gone, Derek let out a large sigh and leaned against the door. Just the mention of the teen made him exhausted. Stiles. Derek didn’t want to admit that the boy was gone for good, but he and the pack had looked for a long time after the boy had been confirmed missing and the blood…all blood… they hadn’t been able to trace Stiles’ scent any further than the warehouse. They hadn’t even been able to find the teen’s body and that took a large toll on the Pack. It also hurt to see the Sheriff not know what happened to his child and Derek took this personally. He was the alpha. It was his job to protect his pack! It was his responsibility and he failed. The most fragile one of their pack was gone because he couldn’t protect him. He had failed the sheriff and now he couldn’t bear to look the man in the eye after he lost his son. He was trying his best to keep the Pack together, but he knew that it wouldn’t last long. They were all suffering without the spazzy teen’s influence and without him, Derek felt like the Pack would soon fall apart. Hopefully they would keep together long enough to overcome the new threat that would happen. Groaning, Derek slid against the wall to the floor.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered softly.

*^^*

They had finally touched down somewhere remote, but this was definitely Beacon Hills. Stiles could feel it in his bones as soon as his feet touched the ground. He could feel his chest simultaneously relax and tighten. The memories almost threatened to overwhelm him, but he pushed them down in order to not let the Avengers know. Tony stepped out of the plane and looked around, seemingly unimpressed.

“So, this is Beacon Hills, huh? It’s…nice.” Tony said and shrugged. Steve rolled his eyes and walked out, followed by Thor.

“This is not a bad place.” Thor said and looked around in approval. Stiles gave him a small smile in thanks and sighed as he felt the weight of responsibility hit him.

“So, what’s the plan, Stiles? Where are you planning to stay if you aren’t going back to your dad?” Steve asked and Stiles raised his eyebrow at him.

“Well, I don’t know where you’re all staying, but I’m going to go and stay with some friends.” Stiles said and turned away, walking off in a direction. The adults looked at him in shock before Tony snapped out of it.

“I thought you didn’t talk to your friends anymore!” Tony said and Steve elbowed him in the side before jogging after Stiles.

“I have different friends.” Stiles said shortly and continued walking. The Avengers followed him and Stiles was quickly annoyed at the men.

_“What?”_ he whipped around. Thor jumped and Tony blinked in surprise. Steve looked at the teen apologetically.

“We have to follow you, kid.” He said apologetically. Stiles sighed and groaned under his breath.

“Fine. But you have to find somewhere else to stay. They have enough to deal with without adding you all to the mix.” He grumbled and continued walking.

“That is fine, boy. But we shall have to ensure that you are staying with reliable people first.” Thor said and Stiles held in his protest. This was probably the only way that they would leave him and his friends alone.

“So where are we going?” Tony asked and Stiles gave him a ‘Really?’ look.

“Well, I’m not sure where _you_ guys are going, but I’m going in this direction over to my friend’s house.” He said and rolled his eyes. He needed to keep walking. His scent was already laying on too thick in the area, even if he was far from where the wolves usually patrolled. He wasn’t planning to chance it, he really wasn’t.

“Well, we’re going with you.” Tony said and at the look that said that the teen was going to protest, Tony interrupted. “I know, I know. You don’t want us going with you. We don’t exactly wanna follow a kid around either, but we need to put you under surveillance in order to make sure that you aren’t a threat. Be lucky that we aren’t taking you back with us to our headquarters.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Like you could stop me.” He muttered under his breath, which the Avengers didn’t catch. Silently, they walked along in the woods and Stiles enjoyed it while he could. Finally, they made it to the outer edges of the woods and looked out onto a road. That led to a small apartment complex. Nodding in satisfaction, Stiles headed towards the buildings with the heroes following behind warily. Walking up to the highest level of the apartment complex, the teen stopped in front of apartment 523 and knocked. The adults looked at the door in curiosity and suspicion. Just who were these friends that Stiles trusted more than his own father?

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” A voice sounded from the other side of the door followed by more voices and muffled crashing. Steve shot Tony a look and Tony could only shrug his shoulders. Thor looked excited, but was still on guard in case there was danger. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal four men who all blinked owlishly at the teen in front of them.

“S-Stiles?” A shorter male with brown hair, green eyes, and purple lipstick asked, voice trembling. Stiles gave a wobbly smile.

“Hey guys. Nice to see you again.” He said and with a shriek there were several pairs of hands drawing him inside and many wails and tears. The Avengers followed, shocked at the sudden display. Thor tried his best to reign in his confusion at what they found on the couch in the apartment. The teen was buried under the four other males who were all weeping and clinging to him as if their lives depended on it.

“We were so worried!”

“Thought you were-!”

“The funeral-!”

“Missed you-!”

“Guys, calm down!” Stiles tried to wriggle free and calm his friends. “It’s ok, it’s ok now!” he consoled them as he wiped the tears streaming from their cheeks. One in particular only glared at him and took him by the shoulders, mascara running down from his coffee brown eyes.

“Don’t you dare tell us to calm down, Stiles Stilinski! You disappear on us for a year and then you suddenly show up as if nothing happened! As if we hadn’t been worried for you when you disappeared! As if we hadn’t _cried_ and _mourned_ for you at you goddamn _funeral!!_ No, no, no, chico! We will cry all we fucking want!” the man had shouted and half sobbed, looking as if he were going to punch the teen, but only pulled him into a tight hug again, which set the rest of them off again. A blonde haired, green eyed man snuffled and hugged him close.

“W-we were so worried when you disappeared! A-and then we were at your funeral a-and-! Oh, Stiles! We thought you were dead! With all that blood and those bodies-!” The man hiccupped and trembled as he held onto the teen. The Avengers stilled at the mention of blood and bodies. How was this connected to Stiles? Were they the people that had managed to give Stiles his power? They had to find out, but they knew that this probably wasn’t the time to ask. They had to find Natasha and Clint. Maybe they knew of something that was related to that, or at least was helpful in some way.

“I know, Darling. I know.” Stiles said and interrupted the adult’s train of thought. The teen was wrapping the man up in his arms and comforting him.

“I know I scared you all and I can’t be sorrier for it. I can’t tell you anything that happened and you can’t change my mind about that, but I can tell you that I’ve taken care of myself. There had been nothing to worry about. I mean it.” Stiles said reassuringly, and the men immediately felt relief running through them.

“Stiles, does your dad know you’re here?” a smaller redhead with blue eyes asked and the room was suddenly tense again. All eyes were on the teen as he fell silent, his eyes cast to the floor. Stiles shook his head and, immediately, he could feel the disapproving looks fall on him.

“Stiles, how could you? You know how your father was after your mother died! Now imagine how much worse he was after he thought _you_ were gone! You’re his last family! He needs to know that you’re alive!” The man said desperately and Stiles just hung his head.

“I-I…. I can’t. I can’t tell him I’m alive. He’s much better off not having to constantly worry about me.” He said softly. The rest just sighed and drew him into a hug again.

“Please. Just promise us that you’ll try.” Darling said and Stiles nodded, albeit reluctantly. The rest took that as the best that they would get in the meantime and relaxed, drying their tears and wiping their makeup. It was then that they finally realized that they had an audience to their breakdowns. The three Avengers were standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, trying to make themselves as invisible as possible in the uncomfortable situation but also taking mental notes at any information that they could get for Stiles.

“Oh, and who are these lovely specimens?” A pink haired man with hazel eyes looked the men over and the men shivered internally at the look they were given.

“Oh yeah. Guys, these are the people who kinda tried to kidnap me. Otherwise known as the Avengers. If that means anything…” Stiles shrugged and the men had the decency to look embarrassed at the mention of the almost kidnapping. Stiles chucked before continuing. “Avengers, these are my friends, the Drag Queens.” Again, the Avengers were rendered speechless. Just where did this teen find his friends?

“Darling is the blonde, Queenie is the one with the purple lipstick, Mamacita is the one with the pink hair, and Lola is the redhead.” Stiles introduced proudly and smiled. The Queens then proceeded to fawn over the Avengers and what they had heard of them over the news.

“Oh, it was all over the TV!” squealed Lola and Steve blushed as the men ogled him. Thor looked confused at the looks of the men who also looked and acted like women.

“Why do _they_ know who we are, but you didn’t when we met?” Tony asked Stiles and the teen rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like I was around any sort of tech or big city that was saying anything about you guys.” Stiles shrugged and the rest just gaped at him.

“How did you live without TV for so long?!” Mamacita agonized and looked at the teen in a mixture of awe and surprise.

“It wasn’t that hard.” He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. “I didn’t really go many places where there was TV readily available, so it wasn’t really that hard to avoid.” He finished and the adults had mixed thoughts about his answer.

“So, what are you doing here, Stiles? As glad as we all are to see you, I’m sure that it wasn’t to visit because of the inner depths of love.” Queenie said and placed a hand on his hips. “And I’m assuming the reason has to do with those three over there, am I right?” Stiles sighed, nodding. They were very good at getting the truth out of him anyway, so he might as well tell them the truth. Or, at least, part of it.

“Ok, yeah it does. I can’t tell you everything, but here’s the gist of it. It kind has to do with my time…away. They’re super paranoid when it comes to security so they’re just as worried about what happened to me as you are, but they’re taking it more to the extreme. They sent two of theirs to investigate around here and I’m afraid as to what they’ll do, so I came here with them to stop the others before anything goes wrong or they hurt someone. The queens nodded, but still didn’t look like they believed it. Sadly, they also knew that Stiles wasn’t going to say anything more on it, so they accepted what they could get for now.

“Ok, so what are you doing here with us specifically?” Darling asked. At this, Stiles blushed and looked down at the floor.

“I was kinda wondering if I could stay the night here?” He asked and the look he sent the men sent them into a cooing mess before he was once again buried in a large group hug.

“Of course you can, baby cakes!” Lola squealed and cuddled him close. Stiles smiled and hugged them. This was something he had missed. It had been a long time since he had had any _actual_ human contact in a while and this was…nice.

“So, what are they gonna go?” Darling asked, gesturing to the men that were still standing awkwardly in the corner.

“We’re gonna stay in a hotel, but we’ll still be checking in with Stiles every now and then. Is that ok?” Tony said and looked warily at the Drag Queens. Said men shared a look with each other before nodding.

“Yeah, that’s fine. But if we hear that you and yours did anything bad to our baby, we will take you out! We don’t care if you’re super heroes or not!” Mamacita said and the rest nodded in approval. Stiles chuckled silently to himself as he saw how the Avengers were so wary around his friends.

“Uh…we’re gonna go now, so…ummm. Have a nice night and we’ll see you in the morning.” Steve said awkwardly, still trying to be polite and pulling out a wide-eyed Thor and fidgety Tony. As the door closed, Stiles let out a sigh of relief. Finally! Now he could hopefully move around freely without being watched. Having them following him around all the time as he searched would just slow him down and, no offence, but subtly wasn’t their strong suit. Now, if he were two super spies, where would he look first? Hopefully, they hadn’t stumbled across the wolves first or worse…the wolves had stumbled across them…

“I know that look, Stiles. That’s your planning look.” Queenie said, looking at him suspiciously. Mamacita and Lola took a glance at his face and nodded. Only Darling stayed innocently naive to the look on Stiles face.

“What? No! I would never-!” He started but was then cut off by the glare on Queenie’s face. Sighing, Stiles hung his head.

“Ok, ok, I was planning to head out and scout around for them without those three hanging around me.” He said with reluctance. Queenie nodded and the other three rolled their eyes.

“Stiles, we can’t stop you, but you know we just worry about you. Things have been calm for a while here, but you know what it’s been like. Please be careful?” Darling asked and Stiles nodded, hugging him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back in an hour or two.” He said softly and stood up. The queens nodded and Stiles walked out the door. Taking a deep breath, Stiles concentrated on his power and reached a hand out, grabbing something. When he opened his eyes again, he was holding a small amulet, which he put around his neck. Immediately, he felt a small weight wrap around him and he smiled. Now he could walk around freely without the wolves smelling him. Jumping down the flight of stairs, Stiles took off into the woods he knew so well. It filled him with a sense of home and the thought made him sad. He never thought he’d be back and now that he was…he snorted and shook the thoughts from his head. There was no use in thinking about it. He was just here to protect the world of supernaturals and then he would leave. He wasn’t here for any other reason.

“Ok, ok. Now where would they be...?” Stiles muttered to himself as he stretched out his senses unconsciously, making sure that the wolves were nowhere nearby.

*^^*

The three heroes checked into the nearest hotel and as they settled into their room, they planned. Well, except for Thor. He left the planning to those that were better versed in these things.

“Well, that kid is definitely out there right now, isn’t he?” Tony said and Steve nodded. He wanted to give the teen the benefit of the doubt, but if he knew the boy at all, he knew that Stiles still didn’t trust them. Tony nodded and took out most of his tech.

“Has there been any word from Nat and Clint?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head.

“No. They’re doing the whole ‘radio silence’ thing right now.” He replied and Thor looked at them, confused.

“Radio silence?” he asked and Steve nodded before explaining.

“They’re not communicating through technology at all so we can’t get a hold of them that way. We have to look for them manually.” Thor nodded in understanding.

“Well, if the boy is out there now, should we not go with him and look as well?” Thor asked and Tony nodded before looking through the small file he had on Stiles on his screen along with another application.

“Normally, yeah, we would, but he’s lived here for years, so chances are he’ll end up ditching us anyway on our search. We’ll let him go tonight and check up in the morning. If he’s found something, we’ll know, so why get our hands dirty when the kid was going to do it anyway?” Thor nodded again slowly. He supposed that might work, but he still thought that was a very underhanded way of doing things. Chancing a glance at Steve, he saw that the idea also didn’t sit very well with the super soldier, but he was unwilling to voice his complaints.

“And if the boy gets injured?” Thor asked and Tony shot him a look before returning his eyes to the screen of his mini computer.

“Like I said, we’ll know. I planted a tracker on his hood. It’s so small, it’s practically undetectable. It’s recording all of his movements and monitoring his vital signs. If something’s wrong, we’ll know it and come to help, but until then, we sit and wait.” Sighing, Thor nodded and sat on the bed, lounging. Steve took a seat by the window and looked out into the surrounding woods. The trees rustled in the slight breeze and he thought about how the teen was probably running around out there. Mentally, he prayed to God that the kid would be safe and sound when they checked on him in the morning. Doubt was at the forefront of his brain, but he pushed it aside in favor of hope. The boy was strong and Steve admired him for it, but then again, it was his strength that scared them the most.

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, stay true!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.  
> My writing just gets cheesier and cheesier  
> But glad that people like it, so far.  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Yawning, Stiles stumbled back into the Queens’ apartment and collapsed on the bed. He had managed to avoid the wolves during their border patrol, and he had located the two spies. From the looks of it, nothing had happened and the most they had done was spy on his father and the Pack as well as gather information. That was good, that means they hadn’t had time to mess anything up yet. Yet. There was still a chance they would do something stupid. But for now, Stiles would rest. He had to. He would need all the energy he could have tomorrow.

*^^*

Groaning, Stiles jerked awake at the sound of rapid knocking on the door. Trying his best to ignore it, he snuggled deeper into his covers, but the knocking continued. Grunting in annoyance, he threw off the covers and looked around for the source of the sound. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes, Stiles realized where he was and felt a shudder run down his spine. Beacon Hills. Th e place of his nightmares. Sighing, he realized that it must be the Avengers at the door. Huffing to himself, he was thankful that the queens usually spent most of their day at Jungle so the only one disturbed by the knocking was Stiles. Making his way to the door, he wrenched it open and revealed Thor, who was still trying to knock on the door. Tony and Steve were standing behind him, talking to each other when the sound of the opening door alerted them to the teen’s presence.

“Morning, kid. How did you sleep?” Tony asked and just smiled at the sleepy glare on Stiles’ face. Steve waved at him and Stiles yawned.

“Hey, Stiles? You ready to go this morning?” He asked and Stiles nodded, feeling his stomach rumble. Steve let out a mental sigh of relief as he saw that the teen was indeed safe and that nothing had happened to him during the night.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go when you are, but let’s get some breakfast while we’re out. I’m starving, and I’m not taking any of their food here. That, and I highly doubt that any of you have eaten since yesterday, have you?” He asked and stepped out, shutting and locking the door behind him. Tony and Steve shrugged while Thor looked excited by the prospect of food. The Avengers nodded in agreement and, nodding, Stiles lead the way down.

“Alright. I know a pretty good place to eat. So, do we have any way to get around that _isn’t_ that weird plane helicopter thing?” Stiles asked. Thor shrugged and looked at the other two. Tony nodded.

“Yeah, kid. I’ve got it covered.” Stiles nodded again and yawned.

"Wait, friend. Did you not wish to remain concealed from the people in this town?” Thor asked and Stiles stopped in realization. He still had the amulet on which would block his scent, but it wouldn’t do anything if people in town saw him and _recognized_ him. That would be a disaster and not something that he was willing to deal with any time soon.

“Hmmm. You’re right. That’s gonna be a problem.” He said softly before an idea popped into his head. Concentrating, his eyes flashed a glowing white briefly before he felt magic settle onto his skin and he smiled. Thor shivered at the touch of magic he felt in the air and looked at the other two as they also shivered, but looked confused as to what just happened. If those that were not magically inclined also noticed that there was magic in the air with that spell, then the boy must have been stronger than he looked.

“What was that?” Steve asked, looking slightly unnerved.

“You know the whole notice-me-not spell in Harry Potter? It’s kind like that. So, if people look at me, they won’t actually notice that I’m there. Their eyes will just kinda slide past me and make them forget they saw me at all.” Stiles shrugged. The adults looked immensely intrigued at the idea of something like that existing but at the same time wondering what exactly that would mean if Stiles actually was taken back to S.H.I.E.L.D. with them. Many of the higher ups would think him an excellent weapon of war, especially as it seemed that he already had a decent grasp of his powers…

“Ok, kid. I’ve got a car ready so just tell us the direction and we’ll get something to eat. We can discuss the plan and what’s gonna happen after we find the other two and this whole little adventure is over and done with.” Tony said, and they all mentally grimaced at the oncoming conversation they were all going to have. Sighing, Tony led the way to the car and they all got in, Stiles directing them as they drove along. They finally parked at a little family diner that had a pleasant and inviting aura. As they entered, Steve noticed that as the teen said, Stiles wasn’t being noticed. The teen had to turn and avoid people as they walked past him and sat down, filching a menu as he went and sat down.

“You guys are gonna have to order for me cuz they won’t really notice me if I talk.” Stiles murmured, looking at the menu, but already knowing what he was going to get. Nodding, Steve sat down next to the boy and the other adults sat on the other side of them. They ordered as soon as the waitress came in and Stiles sighed as he looked around. Here were the people he had known all his life. He practically knew the waitress as a sort of aunt. Being back here was making him feel strange and out of place. But at the same time, he was also feeling relieved to have been able to come back. This was, after all, the place where he was born and raised. It would make sense that he had missed this place, even if he had suffered so much here.

“Hey, kid. You ok?” Tony asked as he saw the look on the teen’s face. The rest turned to look at him and Steve sent him a sympathetic look. He had no idea what the boy had gone through, but it can’t have good with the way they he acted about his secrecy.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. It’s just been a while since I’ve last been here.” He said nonchalantly. Nodding, Tony turned to them, noting that the diner wasn’t that busy and brought up the topic that they were all avoiding.

“Ok, so what’s the plan, kid? I know you have one so there’s no point in hiding it.” Tony asked and they all turned to look at Stiles in curiosity.

“Well, first of all, we need to find the two men in black and make sure that they haven’t done anything, call them back to wherever it is that you guys came from, then you can leave me the fuck alone.” Stiles growled. Sighing, Steve shared a look with the other two.

“Stiles, listen. I know that you have no reason to trust us, but we have to bring you back to our headquarters with us. Our bosses need to see that you aren’t a bad kid and then they can leave you alone. If you don’t, they’ll keep coming after you.” Steve said, trying to convince the boy.

“Yeesh. I thought you were the good guys.” Stiles muttered and Steve shot him an apologetic look.

“The boy is right, friends. As far as I can tell, the boy has done nothing wrong, so why does the man of fury need to see him? The boy seems to have kept his power under control and he has had those powers for a period of time. He has done no harm with them. I think that we can afford to leave him alone, can we not?” Thor reasoned and Tony nodded at the same time that Steve shook his head. Confused, the soldier turned to the billionaire.

“Look, guys. I know that we have our orders from Fury, but we’re not soldiers. I’ve manufactured and sold weapons before and I know what Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D will do if they grab a hold of the kid. They’ll use him for whatever war they want to use him in. Now I don’t know about you, but Stiles is still a kid, but they won’t care. If they see him as useful, they’ll make him fight and use him at their discretion.” Tony argued and Stiles felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew full well what men who were after power would do. He could only imagine what they would make him do if their organization knew of the full extent of his powers. Then again, he already knew the full extent that people would take in order to bring out that power in the first place….

“The man of iron is right, soldier. I have felt great power from the mages at home and from my brother, and this boy is among those most powerful. If the man of fury or the leader of your country had access to that type of power, I believe that your world would not last long under a peaceful reign.” Thor reasoned. Steve had never thought of it that way, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. People in power, Fury included, used everything they could to their advantage and while he knew that Fury was overall good, he was also extremely paranoid and would forever view Stiles as an enemy until he could be trusted. Even then, Stiles would only be trusted if he was fighting for them. One look at the look of fear on the teen’s face and he nodded, agreeing with the other two adults.

“So, what do we do? Fury already knows about the kid and he’s expecting us to bring him back with us.” Steve asked and Tony shrugged helplessly.

“No idea. We need the kid to come back with us or the worst people will go after him. People that aren’t us. Tony grimaced at the thought of more people worse than Clint and Natasha hunting the teen down. The thought wasn’t pleasant and his thoughts were echoed by the other men at the table.

“Any suggestions? You guys were the ones to get me into this mess in the first place. Now it’s your responsibility to get me out of it.” Stiles asked snarkily, but his heart wasn’t truly behind the words. Truthfully, he was terrified at any thought that he would be taken with them and used for less than pleasant circumstances. Sighing, Tony shook his head.

“We can cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let’s just get this whole mess sorted out and we can talk about it later.” As if to punctuate his statement, the waitress suddenly came by with their orders, smiling cheerfully at them before walking away and leaving the men to themselves again. Nodding in agreement, the tension leaked out of all the males and they tucked into their plates of food. Tony nodded and raised his eyebrow, impressed.

“Not a bad place, kid.” He commented. Steve nodded in agreement, and Thor was too busy tucking in enthusiastically to his food.

“Yeah. Gretta and her husband usually put a lot of effort into their food. I used to come here a lot when I lived here.” Stiles said, popping a curly fry into his mouth and savoring the food. He really had missed this place. Or at least their food.

“So, where do we have to look for them anyway?” He asked, knowing full well where they were, but wanting to know if the others knew. Steve nodded.

“We contacted them last night while you slept.” He said sheepishly, feeling bad for keeping the information from the boy, but he figured that the teen already knew.

“They’re staying at a motel at the edge of town, and they’re expecting us so we can drop by afterwards, ok?” He asked and Stiles nodded.

“Ok, just try and not cause a huge commotion while you’re here, ok?” Stiles cautioned, thinking about how most of the werewolves would probably automatically think that they were trouble since it seemed that every newcomer to Beacon Hills could be a threat.

“We’re not stupid, kid. We know how to keep a low profile. Besides, what have we got to be scared of here? You sound like you know something more.” Tony muttered and Stiles stiffened. The other two looked up from their food to look at the teen as they saw his muscles tighten in tension. Shit. He caught that. Mentally, he felt panic lance through him. He couldn’t really tell them about the supernatural, now could he? How could he warn them without saying anything he shouldn’t? He had to come up with an excuse, and fast.

“It’s a small town.” Stiles unfroze and shrugged, finishing his food quickly. “People talk if you make a commotion, which makes them less inclined to help. Angry townsfolk aren’t something you all really want to have on your hands.” He said, which was true and that seemed to ease the suspicions of all but Tony. He sure was a tough one to fool, wasn’t he? Stiles mentally scowled. Well, Tony Stark wasn’t a genius for no reason. Luckily, Stiles knew how to deal with geniuses.

“Look, if you don’t believe me, I can show you what I mean. By now I’m pretty sure that you all have researched as far as you could into me as you possibly could, right? So, you all obviously know about how many times I’ve been arrested for stupid shit. I can tell you firsthand how scary it is to face an entire town when they’re mad at you. There were pitchforks, torches, ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’ looks, angry glares, the works.” Stiles rambled, drifting off into a story and hopefully distracting and disarming his listeners. It was a tactic he used often. Usually, many saw him as the fool and he was content with that. They would underestimate him and he would surprise them at every turn if they came at him. He held back a triumphant smirk as he saw that his audience, including Tony, was definitely distracted. Clapping, he finally ended his story.

“Ok, ok. That’s enough. We’re wasting daylight and your spies need to go back home now.” He said and jumped out of his seat, startling the men. Chuckling, they followed the boy up to the front to pay and as soon as Tony stopped laughing, he realized he’d been duped. He kept seeing the teen as just that, a teen, but what he and the rest of the men kept forgetting was that the teen was incredibly smart, powerful, and cunning. The boy had been living alone for a year and had suffered in ways they didn’t know about yet. But it was too late to say anything now. The boy had distracted them so effectively, it would only look like Tony was attacking the boy. Still, he didn’t like being outsmarted and he would find a way to get back at him.

As they walked to the car, Stiles felt something was about to go wrong and he had learned over the time on the road not to ignore his hunches. Looking around, he noticed someone very familiar and he felt terror race up his spine. Logically, he knew that Scott couldn’t see him or smell him, but he still couldn’t help the pure unadulterated fear of being seen that filled him with dread. Without a word, he raced into the car and sunk as low as possible into the seat without seeming too odd. Sadly, he knew that they would definitely ask him about his behavior. Just as he thought it, the other three adults made it to the car and gave him a look of concern.

“Stiles? What happened out there? You looked pretty scared for a second.” Steve asked, concerned.

“Was it the boy that you saw enter the establishment?” Thor asked, and Tony looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in realization.

“Was it someone you know? You know that your magic is still working. He wouldn’t have noticed you.” Tony said suspiciously. Was there a reason that the kid was so afraid of that specific kid? Thor was thinking along the same lines. The boy had seemed perfectly calm while they were in the diner and surrounded by people the boy had known all his life. What about the boy had set this teen so on edge?

“It’s nothing.” Stiles muttered. “Can we just go? The faster we get the other two, the faster I can get out of this place.” He muttered, glancing out the window briefly before ducking down. Scott was looking outside and he felt the unnerving need to hide. Nodding, Steve turned the car on and they left. As they drove off, Stiles didn’t see Scott’s eyes flash before he ran off.

They drove in silence as they all felt a heavy weight settle over the passengers of the car. The adults were worried and wary of the teen in the car, wondering what exactly was going on in the teen’s head. Stiles sat in silence, watching the scenery pass by him, pulled deep into nostalgia. He really didn’t want any of the wolves to find him. If they found him, he knew that they would get answers from him that he wasn’t ready to give. They would want to know what happened, and Stiles didn’t know if he could talk and relive those memories again…

“Here we are.” Steve called out as the car parked. The motel was a bit small and run down, but the staff was friendly and everything in it was clean, which was all that most needed. The cheap prices combined with how close it was to the edge of town made it a perfect overnight stay if someone came into Beacon Hills by mistake. Climbing out of the car, Stiles looked around before walking to the motel curiously. He wondered what had developed since he had last checked on them.

“Come on, kid. They said it was room #32.” Tony said, leading the way. Sighing, Stiles nodded before following. Resigning himself to a really long and odd talk between the spies and him.

*^^*

Panting, Scott ran through the woods to the place that he couldn’t seem to get away from but right now he needed to get to as fast as he could. It really couldn’t be, could it? He wanted so badly to go ack and make sure, but he needed to get the others to help and Derek…well, Derek needed to know too.

“Derek! Isaac! Get out here!” Scott yelled as he finally broke the tree line and raced to the Hale house. Immediately, the two rushed out of the house as the Latino rushed to them. Winded, Scott looked at the other two wolves, wide eyed and mind reeling.

“What happened?” Derek demanded. He learned early on not to dismiss any notion that there might be a threat to the Pack. Isaac felt a small rush of fear as he thought about what type of threat may be in Beacon Hills. The Pack was falling apart and he didn’t think that they would be able to pull together in order to fight the threat, whatever it may be.

“Stiles!” Scott blurted out, still not fully comprehending what he had found. It may have been a year since he had seen the teen, but he would never be able to forget the scent of his best friend.

“What?!” Derek growled, eyes flashing red. “Tell me everything that happened.” He said. Nodding, Scott explained. He had been walking to the diner to make sure that the sheriff hadn’t been frequenting it when he had caught the scent of Stiles. Normally, he would write it off as a residual scent from when Stiles had last been there, but this scent was fresh, but something was wrong with it. It was clinging to someone else. Upon further inspection, when Scott had run out of the diner again, he had seen the three strangers walking away to their car and he could smell the scent strongly on all three of them. Those three had recently been in contact with the missing teen. Scott’s heart swelled with joy at the thought that Stiles was alive and not dead like they presumed. But at the same time, the implications of the scent on the three strangers filled him with dread. What had they been doing to his friend all that time? With that thought, he had turned and ran all the way there to the Hale house. The other two wolves listened intently to the teen’s story and Derek’s wolf almost howled in joy. The teen wasn’t dead! His Pack wasn’t fully broken and there was a way to bring his Pack mate back!

“Tell the others.” Derek ordered, turning back to the house to plan. “We have to find him.”

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dying a little on the inside.  
> But i continue on.  
> Stay true, everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kill me.  
> Reading over this again, makes me wanna explode from embarrassment.  
> Ugh.  
> Anyway, on with the train wreck

What the hell was Stiles doing here? Seriously. Just a few days ago, he was chilling on a beach somewhere in the Mediterranean and now he was here, back in his hometown. With the Avengers. Going to convince two spies to back off and go back to New York. What was even his life? Knocking on the door, Tony smiled nervously and they all jumped slightly when the door swung open to reveal the female spy looking at them in suspicion.

“Come on.” She gestured for them to come in, going back to her seat on the bed. The four drifted in with Stiles pausing at the door before going in. The two spies stiffened as the teen walked in and closed the door behind him. Natasha shot a look at the other three Avengers and Steve winced at the look. They possibly… _might have_ forgotten to tell the two that Stiles was with them? That, and he seemed to have just appeared out of thing air as he let the spell drop. Well, they were going to see how they were going to react.

“So you have the kid with you?” Clint asked from the corner, his arms crossed and looking suspicious. It didn’t matter that he was sympathetic to what the kid might have gone through, he was still dangerous and they were under orders to take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Yeah, I’m here. Deal with it.” He huffed. Sure he trusted the others enough to feel like he was safe in regards to them not hauling him back to New York and doing something to him. These two, however, he didn’t trust at all. And by the way they were looking at him now, the feeling was shared.

“Does that mean he’s coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D. with us?” Natasha asked, looking at the other Avengers standing in the room. Sighing, Stiles could feel that this was going to be an…interesting conversation.

“Not exactly, Nat. We think it’s too dangerous to bring him back to headquarters.” Steve began to explain and the spies raised their eyebrows at this.

“Dangerous? Why? Has he done something?” Clint immediately asked. He didn’t need another version of Loki running around and the thought of the kid being potentially that harmful only ramped his paranoia up to a hundred.

“No! Stiles hasn’t done anything, it’s just…” Steve tried to calm the spies down as it looked like both were ready to draw their weapons at the slightest provocation, their eyes locked of the teen standing by the door.

“Just what?” Natasha spit out, looking ready to pounce. Huffing, Stiles was tired of being ignored and spoke up.

“Look, my powers can’t exactly be taken lightly and used willy nilly. They came to the sudden realization that if your little group or whatever or any government got a hold of me and had any notion of the things that I could do, well let’s just say that homework would become my dream and world peace a vision of the past.” He said flatly. Confused, the spies lowered their weapons, but were still on guard.

“What do you mean?” Clint asked, suspicious. What the teen said kind of made sense but…

“They kid’s right.” Tony spoke up. “Like we said when we were talking before, we’ve already seen a little of what this kid could do and let me tell you, it’s pretty impressive. And by what he described to us before, that’s the very least of his abilities. Now let’s say that S.H.I.E.L.D or the military got a chance to make all their soldiers invisible at will or have a foolproof targeting system that would cause no damage to surrounding areas or mass devastation to the area of their choosing. How many governments or rebel groups do you think would _kill_ for that? Do you really think that our government wouldn’t be tempted to use Stiles and his powers to be able to more effectively go to war? He’d be a weapon to them and nothing more. After his usefulness is over, they’d toss him away and hide and records of him in the depths of history. Not everyone is like Colson and willing to give him some slack and as much free reign as he could. Stiles would be kept on a tight leash and labeled as “dangerous” just to keep others away from him.” Tony explained. Stiles shuddered as he thought about it. The talk before hadn’t been pleasant and hearing it again definitely wasn’t.

“But we still have orders. We can’t just let him go.” Natasha said, still not relaxed. Clint nodded.

"And if this kid is as powerful as you all said before, then how do we know he’s not manipulating you right now?” the archer asked, looking suspiciously at the three. If the kid had gone all Loki on them, then he had just gotten control of the three most powerful of the Avengers, excluding Banner, but he didn’t know if anything could be able to control the Hulk. Glaring, Stiles growled at the man. How _dare_ he insinuate that Stiles would even _think_ about something that was a complete violation of someone’s body and will? Seeing that the teen was about to explode at the archer, Thor quickly intervened.

“He is a good child, albeit very powerful. In the time that we have spent together, he has demonstrated that he would do nothing to harm us if we did not harm him. I, for one, trust the boy.” He said and patted the teen’s shoulder. Smiling, he felt the boy relax under his touch and his words seemed to calm the fire in his eyes. Looking up, the teen sent a small grateful smile to the god of thunder.

“He’s right. And I know we can’t exactly prove that Stiles isn’t controlling us, you have to admit that what Tony said makes sense. We’ve all seen enough of the world to know that the government will manipulate Stiles any way they can in order to get the results they want. Do we really want people of power to have control of that much _more_ power?” Steve asked. That seemed to get the two to calm down. Clint felt himself wind down as he considered what they were saying. He shot a glance at the angry teen in the corner and noticed something else in his eyes that had gotten lost in the fire of his anger. Fear. The magical super teen was afraid of them, yet had come in here to talk to them anyway, even at the risk that they would try and drag him away anyway. Clint suddenly thought of his own children. Stiles was still someone’s son. How would he feel if someone had taken away his child and used them for war? That melted the last of his resolve and he stored away his weapon. Natasha still looked suspicious, but relaxed as well.

“So what do we do now?” Steve asked and looked around the room for any ideas. Stiles frowned and glared at the ground. He had an idea, but he really didn’t want to go through with it. But then again…he didn’t really have much of a choice in this…

“I…have an idea…” he muttered and suddenly all eyes were on him. Wincing, Stiles stepped closer to the group of superheroes, but didn’t say anything, reluctant to open his mouth.

“Well? Don’t leave us hanging, kid.” Tony prompted. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him and Steve chuckled at the miffed look on the billionaire’s face.

“You’re the one who said you wanted to keep him the first time we met him.” Steve teased his friend now that the mood in the room had lightened a little. Tony glared at him then at the smirking Stiles.

“I never said anything like that and if I did, I immediately regret those words and I’m putting you up for adoption.” Stiles snorted and the sound got an amused look from the rest of the people in the room although Thor just looked confused.

“So what’s the plan, Stiles?” Clint asked and Stiles made a face before sighing.

“Ok, the plan is…to bring me in.”

*^^*

“There! That’s where they went!” Scott said excitedly, staring at the motel that he had tracked the scents of the strangers to. From beside him, the rest of the Pack growled and took in the scents, eyeing the door of the room they were in.

“What do you want us to do, Derek?” Isaac asked softly from where he was crouched. Said alpha was growling, his eyes scarlet red and solely focused on the motel in front of them.

“We wait.” He growled. The rest of the Pack looked like they wanted to protest but a short bark from him cut them off.

“Scott, you said that it didn’t look like they had Stiles with them when you saw them, right? So they probably don’t have him now. It’s better to wait till they go back and then get them to tell us where he is.” He said, his words rumbling out. The rest of the teens slowly nodded, reluctant but understanding of the logic behind his plan. With that, they settled down to watch the hotel.

_‘We’re so close to finding you…I won’t abandon you…’_ Derek thought to himself, his eyes flickering back to its normal color for a second before going back to red. Inside, all he wanted to do was to burst in there and demand them to tell him where the amber eyed teen was, but he knew that that wouldn’t work. If those people had Stiles, he couldn’t risk saying or doing the wrong thing and getting Stiles hurt. This had to be handled in a different way than they usually would.

“What do we do if they don’t have Stiles?” Erica asked quietly. The Pack tensed and looked towards Derek. Scott whimpered at the thought but they had to face that this was a possibility.

“According to Scott, it was a recent scent if it came through that clear. They at least know where they saw him last. It’s more than we knew before. New we know that he’s alive or that…he was…” the somber words silenced the teens as they felt the meaning truly sink in. They had to be careful about what they did. Those people were the only ones that could give them any insight as to where the missing teen was. With that, they resigned themselves to waiting.

“Now we wait…” Scott whispered, his eyes focusing on the motel in front of them. If there was even an _inking_ as to where Stiles was, he was content to wait. It was what Stiles would have done…

*^^*

“That actually doesn’t sound like half bad of a plan…” Tony said. Sighing in relief, Stiles smiled and nodded. The plan was simple, really. All they had to do was bring him in to their headquarters and tinker with their machine a bit to fudge up their reports of his power level. They would test him and he would then become a lower lever priority. Sure it wouldn’t fully get him off their radar, but since he was already on it, he really doubted he would get off of it that easy. Not to mention this would help him work towards his own goal. He hadn’t forgotten that he needed to get to their machine in the first place and destroy it. This was his goal and the others were going to help him accomplish it. Now it was just getting there without any problems. Of course, he knew that he probably shouldn’t jinx it by saying anything, but he could hope.

“We’re going to need to call Banner for this one.” Natasha said. She knew that it was a probably a bad idea to get all of the Avengers together like this just in case this was a trap, but it was also probably a good idea to have him just in case. If this kid was as powerful as the others thought he really was, then they just might need the help of the Hulk for this. They would also need him to pull of this plan. He would be the only one that would be willing to screw up the reports for them. Tony chuckled and turned to the teen.

“He’s gonna have a field day with you.” He said, amused while Stiles just gave him a slight glare. Yes, he trusted them not to hurt him, but bringing another person into this made him weary.

“Uh huh… just make sure that what’s-his-name won’t do unspeakable evil things to me and we’re good.” He muttered, rolling his eyes at the grin on the billionaire’s face. Nodding, Natasha moved to call the scientist. There were very few people that knew where the man was now, but she had been keeping tabs on him for a while.

“What now?” Stiles asked and Thor patted his back reassuringly.

“Now we rest. We shall attempt to implement your plan in the morning after we have prepared more and have rested.” He said and reluctantly, Stiles nodded. He honestly just wanted to get this all over and done with so that he could finally leave beacon hills and disappear into the world, but what the god was saying made sense. They would need rest and careful planning before they left.

“Right. Well, we’d better go now. Nat, Clint, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Steve said and opened the door to step out. The spies settled in to do their work as the other three slipped out, Stiles slipping on his amulet and raising his spell again as he stepped out, Thor following them.

“We’ll tell you what found out about the kid and when we contact Banner, alright?” Natasha muttered to Tony as he left. Discreetly, Tony nodded and followed the others out. As Stiles stepped out of the room, he could feel something or someone’s gaze on him. Looking around, he didn’t see anyone, but the feeling didn’t go away. Before he could try and stretch his senses, he heard Tony leave the room and head to the car. Uneasy, Stiles pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and followed, getting in the back of car with Thor, sliding in though the open door so no one glancing at them would see the door mysteriously opening the door.

“So back to your friends’ house?” Tony asked, sliding into the driver’s seat. Nodding, Stiles tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his mind and focus on the upcoming task.

“Yeah. I’ll just kinda chill there until your doctor gets here and then we can set the plan into motion.” He muttered, looking out the window, falling silent. Seeming to know that he wasn’t going to say anything else, Tony resigned himself to driving. Steve shot Stiles a concerned look, but didn’t say anything. Sighing, Stiles mentally groaned and closed his eyes. It was only noon and he was already exhausted. Inside, he was still calculating the risks that this would have and all the possible ways that this could go wrong or that he could be captured or killed.

“We’re here.” Steve whispered to the teen, startling him out of his thoughts. Looking up, Stiles was startled to realize that they had arrived at the queens’ apartment and were looking at the boy expectantly.

_‘Huh. I must have zoned out. That hasn’t happened in a while.’_ The teen thought to himself and opened the door.

“Oh, the queens said they wanted to have you all here for dinner tonight so come on in. I have a feeling that none of you can really cook.” Stiles said, chuckling at the sheepish and stunned looks on their faces. Finally. It was Thor who broke the silence.

“Thank you, young one. It would be most appreciated. Will your friends be the ones cooking for us?” he asked and got out of the car, spurring the others to follow suit. Stiles chuckled and led the way in.

“Nope! They also can’t cook very well. Don’t get me wrong, at fashion, they’re a formidable force to be reckoned with. Sadly, the same cannot be said for their cooking skills. _I’ll_ be the one cooking tonight so no one gets poisoned.” He chuckled and climbed the stairs to the apartment, unlocking and opening the door with a single touch. He felt himself relax as he stepped through the door and let his enchantment drop and tugged off his amulet, letting it disappear into his pocket.

“How do you know how to cook?” Tony asked, entering the cluttered apartment and taking a seat on the couch. The other followed, curios as to anything the teen might tell them. Sure, they knew his general background information, but he seemed keen on not saying anything that he didn’t have to about himself or his past. Silently, Stiles sat in the armchair in the corner, bringing his knees up to his chest. Like that, the boy definitely looked smaller and younger than he had before. The sight almost broke Steve’s heart as he looked at him.

“My mom.” He said quietly. “She taught me everything he knew and when she died, I kinda took over the cooking at my house since my dad’s knowledge was limited to sandwiches and take out. His heart is kinda bad too, so I had to make him eat healthy and the only way was to cook healthier meals. He had so much to deal with. His grief, his job, his stupid, troublemaking, ADHD son. It was something I thought I could do to help with his heart.” The teen muttered softly, eyes downcast and cloudy, as if remembering those times. Tony inwardly winced at the teen’s thoughts of himself, but didn’t dare interrupt at the thought that he might scare the teen off and make him stop talking.

“I didn’t know how else to help as a seven-year-old.” The teen shrugged helplessly. “It was all I could do and I think that he was grateful for it, but sometimes I think it was more trouble than I was worth. He’s a great dad, though and I don’t think I could have asked for someone better.” He finished softly, a small, sad smile gracing his lips.

“Kid…Stiles… From what we can tell, you haven’t had any contact with your dad since you disappeared. Are you going to now?” Steve asked, gently patting the teen on the shoulder. Helplessly, Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know. Logically, I know I should. He’s my dad. He’s the last family I’ve got but at the same time…I don’t really want to stick around her and if I tell him I’m here, I highly doubt that he’ll let me out of his sight for the next decade.” Sighing, Steve nodded. He understood what the boy was saying, but if it were him, he would do anything he could to see his family again.

“Do you want to see him again?” Thor asked gently. Stiles nodded miserably.

“Yes. God, I want to see my dad again. But I don’t know if I can…” the teen admitted, his knuckles turning white from where he was clutching the fabric of his jeans. The adults didn’t know what to say to this, all not knowing how to comfort the teen so they stayed silent.

*^^*

“The Queens? How do they know about them?” Scott murmured. The pack had immediately followed the group of men to the apartment building. Slowly they sniffed around the area and car and grew more and more excited as they smelled more and more traces of Stiles.

“Queens?” Derek asked, confused. Scott shrugged.

“Stiles became pretty good friends with them after they decided to adopt him as their own.” He said and turned back up to look at the apartment.

“Do we go inside?” Isaac asked, looking at his Alpha pleadingly. Derek flashed his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah, but be cautious. If they know about the Queens, they may be holding them hostage.” He said and the rest nodded, eyes flashing and silently stalking their way to the apartment. They stood in front of the door and looked at each other.

“So…should we knock?” Scott asked and Derek nodded in confirmation. Letting out a long, shaky breath, Scott knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. As the door opened, the Pack felt unprepared for who they faced. Brokenly, Scott trembled and whispered brokenly.

“Stiles?”

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look.  
> A small cliffhanger.  
> Sorry, not sorry.  
> Till next time, stay true.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter.  
> My trailer is freezing  
> Send help  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Stiles felt himself jolt to a complete and utter stop as he felt his heart sink into his chest. What? No… they…couldn’t be here…

“Stiles? I-is it really you?” Scott asked as his voice cracked. Lunging forwards, Scott wrapped his friend in his embrace, burying his face in his neck and inhaling deeply so as to reassure himself that this was real and that Stiles was _alive_.

“Sc-Scott?” Stiles finally choked out, frozen in the wolf’s arms. His entire body was unable to move from the absolute shock of the fact that Scott was there. Now. In the same room. Why? Why was he here?

“We found you!” Scott murmured joyfully, holding his friend tightly, yet withholding his strength to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him. Finally, the fact that Scott really and truly was there hit him hard and Stiles felt himself start to shake, frantically trying to pull away.

“Stiles!” voices called from behind the Latino teen and Stiles felt his pounding heart quicken in pace to the point that that was all he could hear in his was the rushing of blood running through him. The Avengers looked at the scene unfolding in front of them and really didn’t know what to do, but Stiles was getting scared and the last time that happened, a building almost collapsed. They might have to intervene if they went any further.

“H-How did you find me?” he asked softly, his voice quaking. His trembling only increased as he realized that the rest of the pack was here and was now crowding in on him. And if the pups were here then that definitely meant that…

“Scott found and tracked your scent.” A deep voice growled and Stiles looked up to see green eyes staring down at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Just the sight of it made Stiles want to scream and cry and run as far away as possibly. He couldn’t get mixed up with them again. He couldn’t.

“We finally found you!” Erica exclaimed happily, and it was at that moment that Stiles couldn’t take any more and vanished, teleporting himself out and into the preserve. Shaking, he collapsed onto the forest floor and tried to block out the memories of last year. That crazy cult and those terrible people. Him, helpless, forgotten, desperate for help and waiting for his pack to help him.

_‘But they never came, did they?’_ he thought to himself sadly. _‘They forgot about you and left you there to die.’_ He thought to himself and felt tears rise to his eyes. He didn’t know if he could forgive them, but he knew that he would never be able to forget. The pack would never be able to understand what he went through and he wasn’t about to give them a chance. After the planning was done, he would leave. He would leave and never come back. Shivering, Stiles held himself as he fought the memories and tried to convince himself of his thoughts.

*^^*

Back in the apartment, the pack was stunned at the sudden disappearance of the boy and their joy at seeing him had all but disappeared. The adults in the room were also shocked, but not really surprised. Steve looked sympathetic to the teen, Tony was worried that Stiles might have been scared off for good, and Thor was curious about the teens before him. They felt different than normal humans, but it wasn’t something that he was familiar with. It was weird though. Why was the teen so scared of them?

“Where did he go? What did you do to him?!” Scott said, looking at his arms where his friend used to be before rounding on the Avengers. He just barely managed to retrain himself from flashing his eyes. if these people had done anything to Stiles by zapping him away, especially after just getting him back, he wouldn’t know what he would do. Unknown to him, Derek was having similar thoughts and was growling so low, that only the pack could hear it. Likewise, the pack was also anxious as they saw Stiles vanish. Was this how they had been keeping Stiles away all this time?

“What? We didn’t do anything to him! You guys were the ones that scared him off!” Tony said defensively, glaring at the teen. Scott suppressed a growl and Derek stepped forward menacingly.

“Bring him back. Now.” He growled, not even bothering to hold back. His eyes flashed red and his features morphed into more wolfish features. The heroes reeled back in surprise and immediately slipped into defensive positions. the pack fell into place behind their alpha, eyes flashing and their facial features shifting slightly in order to snarl at the three men.

“What are you?” Thor said, getting ready to summon his hammer if the need arose. Well clearly these teens weren’t human, and Stiles seemed to know that. Maybe that was why he was so afraid of him? But then why were the non-human teens so happy to see him? This was so confusing to him, but then again, nothing had been simple since he had come to Earth. Especially since he had met the magical teen.

“You didn’t answer our question! Where is Stiles?” Scott growled, eyes glowing bright yellow. Steve was ready to attack, but felt some hesitation. No matter what this kid was, he was still a teen and he could see the genuine concern on all the teens’ faces.

“We didn’t take him anywhere.” Steve said calmly, trying to pacify them, hands up as a show of peace. “He left, but I’m sure that he’ll be back.” He said and the adults nodded, although Tony didn’t look very sure.

“How could he have done that? Stiles doesn’t have magic!” Erica growled, claws growing out and pointed menacingly at the men. At this, the Avengers felt their eyebrows raise. They knew from what Stiles had said that he had been given his power, but they didn’t know that he had developed them that recently. As far as his friends knew, Stiles didn’t even _have_ powers and he apparently didn’t until last year. The Avengers didn’t know how to react to this information, but Tony filed it away in his head for later use. Maybe he would finally find out the puzzle that was Stiles Stilinski?

“Well, obviously he does. And he’s cause a lot of trouble for us with it and now we have to get him out of it. Now you answer _our_ question. What the hell are you guys?” Tony asked, his eyes narrowing and getting ready to signal his suit.

“As if you didn’t know.” Isaac scoffed and growled at the men. The teens all made a motion to move forward, but was stopped by Derek.

“Stop. They’re not lying. Somehow, Stiles has gotten magic, but that’s not all that surprising. He already had a Spark, so it might have developed. We can look for him later. For now, who are you and what are you doing with Stiles? I think that’s a fair question considering that you suddenly show up with a friend we all thought was dead for a year and are in our town.” Derek said and Thor nodded.

“That seems reasonable. We are trespassing in their home. But it seems only fair that if we answer your question, you answer ours. We want to know what manner of creature you all are.” Resigned, Derek nodded and motioned the rest of the Pack to calm down. Finally, they all calmed down enough to not flash their eyes and to sheath their claws.

“We’re werewolves. You can decide for yourself if you want to believe it, but that’s what we are. If you know Stiles, I don’t know how you didn’t know about us.” Derek said, his face unreadable.

“He doesn’t talk about himself very much. Or at all really. He keeps pretty quiet when it comes to anything about himself.” Steve shrugged, curious about the teen and how he was before. His curiosity also over rode his need to laugh at the looks of bewilderment on the faces of the others in the room.

“Stiles? Quiet? Has Hell frozen over or what? I thought nothing would ever make him shut up.” Erica said in disbelief and Boyd nodded in agreement. Tony raised his eyebrow.

“Really?” he said, disbelieving. “He’s definitely not like that now.” The thought was curious and made Tony wonder even more about what the teen used to be like. Sadly, now was not the time to ask. They had to find said teen and make sure that he hadn’t managed to destroy anything in his freak out. Not to mention that the glares and suspicious looks from the teens were making him uneasy. Likewise, the other two men agreed with the billionaire’s thought and Steve took a cautious step toward the supernatural teens.

“We should probably go and find Stiles now, don’t you think? That way, we all can get some sort of answers.” Steve said, trying to appeal to the mistrusting teens. Without words, the teens looked at the older man, as if they were waiting for his approval. Thor understood that to mean that the older man was in charge, their leader of sorts, and if said no the teens would follow.

*^^*

On the other side of the spectrum, Derek felt like he was going to burst. Stiles was _alive_. Stiles was _here_. He was practically shaking with emotions that he could barely contain. He was elated, he was relieved, he was ecstatic. But he was also confused. The others may not have noticed with their excitement clouding their senses, but Derek could only register one thing that was coming from the amber eyed teen. Fear. Pure and unadulterated fear, but it wasn’t at just being found out. It was fear directed towards _them_. The Pack. That was what made Derek so confused and he was determined to find out why. They were Pack. Stiles was Pack. So why was he so afraid of them? They had to find him and find out. But… Derek looked over the strangers as they talked with the Pack. They hadn’t lied to any of them so far and they seemed worried for Stiles, but he was still wary. Normally, nothing good came from strangers wandering into Beacon Hills, but they would be beneficial in filling in missing information regarding Stiles’ disappearance.

“We should probably go and find Stiles now, don’t you think? That way, we all can get some sort of answers.” Derek suddenly snapped back to attention at the sudden realization that he had been asked a question and now all the eyes of the Pack were on him. Did he want the strangers around Stiles? No. But they could help find him and probably keep the teen calm. Sighing, he looked at the teens and nodded, eyes flashing red.

“Great.” The blond man smiled and it seemed to make the Pack more at ease.

“So where would be the first place you would look?” the brunet man asked, a calculating look in his eyes that wasn’t as comforting as the blond man’s, but held no evil intent in them.

“How do you know he’s even still in Beacon Hills?” Isaac asked and the three heroes shared a knowing look with each other that all but Derek and Boyd didn’t notice.

“We know he is, alright? Now answer the question. The faster we find him, the faster you’ll know about it.” Sighing, Derek finally growled out an answer.

“If he would be anywhere, he would be in the preserve. It’s pretty big and if he suddenly appeared there by magic, no one would be around to notice.” With that, Tony nodded and headed outside the apartment. The others followed suit, some of them reluctantly, but knew that they had to in order to find the teen.

“You all know the way better than we do. Your powers may also be of service to us in order to find him, so we shall follow your lead.” Thor said and though Tony looked like he wanted to protest at that, he agreed that it was probably the best course of action. That way, they could keep an eye on the wolves and find Stiles at the same time. Hopefully the kid was ok, but the teen’s reaction told Tony that he was probably having a major freak out right now.

“Lead the way.” Steve gestured and Derek’s eyes flared red before nodding at the teens and they all flared their eyes in response before taking off towards the preserve.

“We’re faster than normal humans, so try to keep up.” The Alpha wolf said before taking off after his pack. The men exchanged a look before taking off running after the werewolves.

_‘Werewolves. It’s weird just thinking that, but there’s no way that they could be faking it.’_ Tony thought, already feeling winded as they reached the edge of the preserve where the wolves were waiting. _‘But I guess that why the kid was so comfortable around the wolves when we found him in Alaska. He was too used to the wolves here.’_ Panting slightly, they stopped where the teens were and noticed them looking around and subtly sniffing the air.

_‘Tracking his scent.’_ Tony realized and blinked in surprise.

“We’ll split up into groups and search from different points. The place is pretty big, but we have a good idea about where he might be.” Scott explained and smiled reassuringly. Derek nodded and looked at the teens.

“Isaac, text Jackson. You guys and long hair go and search the center. Erica, Boyd, you go with the other blonde and search close to town. Scott and I will go with this one,” he gestured at Tony “And we’ll search the left and close to the house. Text or call if you guys find him. He seemed freaked out, so if you find him, don’t approach him. Wait for us to get there.” The pack nodded and immediately headed off into their designate search areas.

“Let’s go.” Derek ordered, taking off with Scott following after. Tony huffed and followed, muttering under his breath about how he was the only one not supernatural or enhanced in any way and that keeping up with them was complete and utter bullshit.

“Scott, Text Allison and Peter. Tell them to keep a lookout.” Scott nodded and pulled out his phone, texting said people before putting it away.

“Ok, so how does this work?” Tony asked, looking at the two wolves in curiosity. Simultaneously, the other two lifter their noses to the air and sniffed around.

“Really? You’re gonna catch his scent? I was kinda expecting something a bit more…supernatural…” the millionaire commented, which was only met with a glare from the Alpha.

“You want to try and find him in here?” Derek growled and Tony only raised his hands in surrender. Now probably wasn’t the time for Tony to antagonize a supernatural creature when he was without his suit.

“I think I smell him.“ Scott commented and took off in the way that he smells the scent. Derek took off after him, keeping a slightly slower pace so that Tony could keep up with them. His inner wolf wanted him to run faster to get to the teen, but he had to contain himself. He had to keep in control even though he hadn’t had much control since the amber-eyed teen left. The very possibility that Stiles had come back to them make Derek want to howl in excitement, but for the sake of the scared teen they were searching for, he had to reign in his emotions and focus.

“There!” Scott whispered as he suddenly stopped and pointed to a nearby tree where the small form of a teen was sitting against a tree. His eyes were closed in what looked like sleep, but his heart was beating at its normal frantic pace. He looked completely relaxed and at peace and the sight made both wolves relax. Tony wasn’t so convinced. He had seen the teen change from calm to furious and he knew that there was no underestimating the teen. Scott seemed eager to run to his friend, but luckily held himself back.

“I’ve texted the others. This is where we…”

“Yeah. I know.” Derek growled, eyes focused on the teen in front of him as if at any moment he might disappear. With that, suddenly Stiles’ eyes snapped open and stared directly at them.

“I can hear you guys. Get out here. Tony, you too.” He commanded and the males stumbled forward at the request without thinking. The wolves were mostly stunned at the power they felt radiating from the boy while the billionaire hero was mostly wary of what would happen if he didn’t comply with the teen’s request. Damn. Where were the others already?

“You’re not gonna poof away again, are you?” Scott asked cautiously, his body trembling from barely contained energy and excitement and Stiles only snorted before rolling his eyes.

“No. I’m not going to “poof” away as you so elegantly put it.” Stiles bit out, His voice harsh and eyes cold. His eyes only slightly warmed at the sight of Tony, but not by much. Derek didn’t like the look in his eyes and Scott whimpered at the tone in his voice. Why was Stiles so angry? What had happened to him? Sighing, Tony decided to take a backseat to what was sure to burst into a fight, preferring to let the super powered people duke it out for now.

“We want an explanation, Stiles. We deserve that much after having thought that you were dead for the most part of the year.” Derek barked, stepping forward and flashing his eyes red. But instead of backing away with a look of fear as he would have done a year ago, he looked up at the Alpha, staring him down with an impassive look on his face.

“I’m gonna wait for the rest of the Pack and the Avengers to get here.” He said got up, patting the dirt and leaves off of him.

“You’re finally going to tell us about you, kid?” Tony asked, bringing to attention to himself. Sighing, Stiles nodded with a look of resignation on his face. It wasn’t like he wanted to tell them what happened, but he didn’t see any other way around not telling them. The Avengers would obviously never leave him alone otherwise and this might let the Pack leave him alone. With a quick word to his father, he would leave Beacon Hills. He would leave and never come back. Or at least, that’s what he told himself.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you guys everything.”

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help hasn't arrived.  
> So i cuddle with my cat for warmth  
> Till next time, stay true


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinate on my homework HARD  
> There's no hope for me  
> Anyway...  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Stiles felt his heart wanting to beat out of his chest and he decided then and there that he did not enjoy that feeling. Seriously. How the hell did he end up being led through the woods forcibly by werewolves and superheroes in order to explain his fucked up life’s story? Yet here he was. Being led though the woods to the wolves’ den by said wolves and mother fucking _super heroes_ to explain his disappearing act last year and subsequent powers that thy all had no idea about. Yeah. This was going to be _fun_. Ugh. How was this his life? At the thought, Stiles let out an audible sigh which only earned him a look from Scott. Stiles only shook his head in response and continued walking in the direction that they led him in. As they continued walking, the surroundings got more and more familiar and the ache in Stiles’ chest increased.

“So I’m really back, huh? This place has changed.” Stiles muttered to himself, but Scott still heard it because werewolf powers or some bullshit and smiled slightly, nodding.

“Yeah. We finished fixing the place up and painted the outside. It’s nice, huh?” Scott smiled proudly, a soft smile on his face. Stiles nodded, but didn’t say anything. They really had moved on, hadn’t they? Internally, Stiles had already known this, but he couldn’t help the lance of pain that shot through his chest at the thought. Why did it hurt so much if he didn’t care? Deciding to ignore the pain in his chest for now, he continued walking towards the house and ignored the looked he was getting from both the Pack and the heroes as they walked inside. Stiles could practically feel Derek’s eyes burning into his back as the alpha practically herded them all into the Pack house. The inside was cozy and felt exactly what he had always imagined for the pack. Without meaning to, he felt himself relax as he sat down on the couch. When was the last time that he had let himself relax this much? His boned practically melted into the piece of furniture and his eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

“Has anyone ever told you that your couch is absolute, complete, fucking heaven? Cuz it is.” Stiles slurred and the Pack only stared at him. Cracking an eye open, Stiles shot them a glare.

“Shut your faces. I can feel the judgement and it isn’t appreciated. I’ve had a long and stressful day and I am thoroughly appreciating this couch.” At the comments, the Pack suddenly smiled and chuckled. There was the Stiles they knew and loved. Maybe he hadn’t changed as much as they though. Stiles and the heroes looked confused, but Stiles just shook his head and relaxed back onto the couch.

“Ok. Come and let’s get this over with. Ask away and the sooner this is over, the sooner I’m out of your hair.” Stiles said and settled into the couch, his amber eyes piercing into the wolves and they all felt a chill run down their spine. Maybe he _had_ changed after all. At least in the fact that they could all feel the power flicker on the boy’s skin. At the thought, the wolves whimpered internally. No. Stiles wouldn’t go. Not if they had any say in it. The very thought of Stiles leaving after they just got him back made Derek’s skin crawl. Sighing, knowing that the Pack probably wouldn’t say anything and to primarily get all the introductions out of the way, the heroes started first.

“So how long have you known about all of…this?” Tony asked, gesturing to the wolves. Stiles sighed, but nodded. Might as well get all the introductions out of the way before the _real_ questions began.

“Since my freshman year in high school.” He said and looked at Scott, who looked slightly pained at the thought. Steve noticed at look and raised his eyebrow.  
“What happened, if you don’t mind my asking? I’m assuming that your friend here was involved?” he gestured to Scott. Chuckled softly, Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, well, let’s just say that I was a very bored child, as you guys probably saw from my arrest records. Well, one night there was a call about a body in the woods and me, being who I am, decided to investigate and dragged Scott along with me. Scott was bitten by a werewolf and turned.” Stiles shot an apologetic look at said boy and turned back to the heroes. The wolves settled into the many chairs in the living room to listen. It was interesting to hear things from the boy’s perspective as they had never asked before. Maybe they would get some insight as to why he left in the first place?

“And the rest of the werewolves?” Thor asked. Stiles shrugged and jerked a thumb at the wolves.

“Ask them. If they want to tell you, they’ll tell you. I’m here to ask question about me.” Thor nodded in understanding and turned his gaze to the Pack. None of them spoke up until Derek growled out an answer.

“I was born a werewolf. My entire family were werewolves. I turned the others later on with their permission.” The Pack nodded, unwilling to say anything about their personal situations and were grateful that Stiles didn’t say anything, leaving it to them to say anything if they wanted to.

“OK, so what all kind of goes into being a werewolf? Do you guys have to howl at the full moon?” Tony asked and Stiles snorted.

“No. Only if they lose control. They don’t all turn full wolf either, so don’t ask.” Stiles chuckled. Tony wanted to blush, but held it back. So what if that had been his next question?

“Ok, kid. So how were you all involved in this? I mean, as far as I can tell, you didn’t have any powers when you were still here so why did you stay?” At this, Stiles winced and thought back to the past few years with the pack. Why did he stay?

“I don’t really know.” Stiles finally answered, staring out the window in thought.

“At first, I stayed because I feel like I owed Scott because I was the one that got him into his situation in the first place. Afterwards…I don’t know. I think I just wanted to help, but I’m not sure that my help was all that appreciated…” at that, the wolves didn’t know what to say. Inside, they burned with their thoughts of denial.

No.

That was wrong.

They did need him.

Why did he think otherwise?

Why?

Tony felt the room thicken with the heavy silence and shot a pleading look at the other two heroes for anyone to try and break the silence.

“Uhh…so…what happened to the wolf that bit Mr. McCall?” Steve asked to try to change the subject. Stiles blinked the change of subject, but didn’t try to go back to it.

“Oh, well, that’s a whole new can of worms.” Stiles scratched his head and the avengers raised their eyebrows. “Uhh…well, we found him a while after Scott was bitten and Derek slit his throat and I set him on fire cuz he was kind crazy ad planned to go on a murderous rampage.” He said, and Steve blinked, but nodded. That made sense, especially if the wolf was planning to kill. A look of confusion crossed the teen’s face before he turned to the wolves.

“Where _is_ Peter anyway?” Tony choked, Steve looked alarmed, and Thor felt himself freeze slightly at the comment before looking at the wolves for their reactions. Surely this must be some sort of joke, right?

“He’s on his way with Jackson, Lydia and Allison.” Derek said quietly and Stiles nodded before turning back to the heroes.

“But wait, did you not say that the werewolf was dead?” Thor asked uneasily. Stiles nodded, a deadpan look on his face. He knew what the other was asking, but he was determined to play dumb right now. He had to get his entertainment somehow and the faces that the heroes were making were absolutely priceless.

“So why did you ask where he was?” Tony asked, almost afraid to know the answer to the question. It took everything Stiles had not to laugh at the looks on their faces. Especially Tony’s. But maybe he just had something specific against the billionaire.

“Cuz I wanted to know where he was?” he asked and raised eyebrow in fake curiosity. The look of complete and utter confusion on Thor’s face was what ended up breaking him and he laughed loudly, making everyone jump at the sudden burst of sound. Derek stared in shock at Stiles and he felt something twist in his gut. When was the last time that he had seen Stiles smile like that? _Had_ he ever seen Stiles laugh like that?

“It’s…It’s complicated.” He finally said after catching his breath. “He kinda ended up resurrecting himself with Lydia’s, our resident banshee’s, help and now he’s a little less insane and helps occasionally when he decides not to be a total conniving asshole.” He said really casually and burst into another round of giggles at the looks of disbelief and bewilderment on the men’s faces.

“We’re back! What’s this I hear about our wayward pup returning to us?” a snarky voice called out from the front door and in came the werewolf they were talking about followed by Lydia, Jackson and Allison. At the sight of the human, the Pack members stilled their movements and their breaths caught in their throats. Peter, even though he usually acted as if he didn’t care, had missed the human and was heartbroken when they couldn’t find him. Hearing that there may have been a chance at finding him had raised his hopes a little, but he didn’t want to raise his expectations too high in case they found nothing.

“Stiles? Is that really you?” Lydia was the first to ask and stepped forward. Hesitantly, Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, Lyds, it’s me. Surprise! I’m not dead!” he said before falling over because of a furious pillow to the head.

“You absolute and utter moron! I thought you were dead! You made me _cry_! Lydia Martin does not do grief or running mascara!” she kept throwing pillows at the amber-eyed boy that was now just defending himself from the pillows as best as he could from the angry banshee. Finally, she ran out of pillows and was stopped from grabbing other objects to throw by Jackson, who was still slightly dumbfounded. Peter felt am immense relief sweep through him as he saw that yes, the boy in front of them was real and not just a wishful thought. Just as Stiles got back on his feet, Allison gasped and ran to him, hugging him tightly, her eyes watering over.

“Woah there, Ali. I just got assaulted by pillows. I don’t need you to make me fall over again.” Stiles said gently, holding the sobbing girl that was clinging to him as if he might disappear at any moment.

“W-we th-thought you were dead!” she cried, which made Stiles feel bad. He had basically made the equivalent of a Disney princess cry. A Disney princess that could take him out with an arrow from a hundred meters away with little effort, but a Disney princess none the less.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, Allison. But I’m fine, see? Totally not dead, amiright?” Stiles gestured down at himself in all his flailing glory which managed to get a small laugh out of her. She let go after a minute and went to Scott’s side. No big surprise there. He nuzzled into her hair and wrapped an arm around her waist, whining happily at her return. Stiles gagged at the sight and it seemed that the rest of the Pack shared his sentiments.

“Yeah. I definitely didn’t miss that. At all.” He commented, making retching noises and motions, making the pack giggle.

“Ok, Stiles, cut it out. I’m sure that they want to have their answers before the day’s out.” Derek suddenly rumbled from the back, startling Stiles slightly. Stiles blinked in surprise and glanced at the wolves. He had honestly forgotten all about them and he looked at them warily for a second before turning back to the heroes. Derek was probably right. He should continue with the whole explaining thing. Settling back into the couch, wow the couch was still amazing, and continued.

“Yeah. Anyway, if you guys don’t have any more questions, here’s kinda what happened while I was here.” The heroes nodded before starting from where he was involved and going over all the main highlights of his years spent with the werewolves. Finally, he finished his explanation and fell silent to let the heroes process all that they had heard. The wolves stayed quiet, mulling over the thoughts from the amber eyed teen in front of them. It was interesting to hear the events from the human teen’s point of view and some things they had never even heard of. But they supposed they wouldn’t have since they had never asked.

“Alright. You definitely win the award for weirdest high school years.” Tony commented and Stiles chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll be waiting for that award.” The teen smirked and the billionaire rolled his eyes.

“I agree that your years have been very eventful.” Thor nodded. “Yet after all your years faithfully being by your friend’s side, why did you end up leaving?” at that, the smirk froze on the teen boy’s face and seemed so forced that it was painful. The wolves felt themselves tense as the air around Stiles shifted to something darker.

“That…that’s harder to talk about.” The smile finally slipped off his face as he stared down at the ground. “I…well…” He sighed and trembled slightly. Steve went to go and comfort the boy, but Stiles brushed him off.

“I’ll be fine. I just…I need a little bit.” He sighed and took a deep breath before starting. “I was walking to my jeep from the Pack house, here, and I think I got hit on the head. I…I woke up in a glass cage…” Stiles wrapped his arms around himself as he lost himself in memories. “It was pitch black and cold. Then someone came in. Mr. Darien, he said was his name. He and his group believed heavily in magic and wanted to fully awaken my Spark. By any means necessary. They thought that with my power, they would be able to achieve their goals and I don’t think that they were for good.” The words sent a shiver down the other’s backs as they heard that. The wolves growled as they heard about the man. But all of them, no matter if they were in the supernatural world or not, they all didn’t like the sound of where this was going.

“I tried to resist, but there were a lot of them, so there wasn’t really anything I could do but wait the pack to come for me.” Stiles shuddered and gripped his arms tighter. “They tortured me for days on end and only stopped when I was at the point of passing out. They fed me when they remembered to and it was always dark and cold. I was always too tired to even try to break the glass, it was just so exhausting. On the last day…I finally just...snapped.” Stiles breathed shakily.

“Stiles?” Scott asked softly, but Stiles kept going as if he had never spoken, his voice hollow and his eyes empty.

“I just…” he sighed “They made me realize that you hadn’t even realized I was gone. I was there, hoping that someone, anyone, would come and save me, but they didn’t. And they wouldn’t. And I just… I snapped. My power finally just exploded from me and I brought the whole warehouse down around me. I know…I killed everyone in the process, but I didn’t care at the moment. It came down and I left.” He said quietly and curled in on himself. The rest were frozen in shock at the tale.

_‘He said that his powers were “awakened” and that it wasn’t pleasant. This must have been what he was talking about.’_ Tony thought. So, in a way, it was experimentation, but the latent magic was already in the boy. Thor growling inside his head. This was only a boy! How dare other put him through all of that for their own selfish gains! If they were not already gone, he knew that he and the others would have gone out to pursue them and make them pay. Steve was also thinking along the same lines as the other two, but with an added feeling of helplessness. It was already too late to help, but he wanted to try and make it better somehow.  
With the wolves, there was a mixture of emotions all ranging from hurt to fury. The pack whimpered at the thought of the torture that Stiles had gone through and where had they been when he needed them? They had forgotten about him in favor of their own things. They had abandoned him. Derek was seething at the thought that a pack member had been hurt in such a way. And not just any pack member. Stiles. Their human. He was the most vulnerable to outside forces and yet was always the first to run headlong into danger. He was the one that needed the most protection and they had forgotten him and left him to suffer alone.

“Any other questions?” Stiles finally asked after a long stretch of silence. Shakily Steve went to break the tension.

“Wh-where did you go after you left here?” to the others’ relief, the teen seemed to relax at the subject change and smiled slightly.

“Well, I didn’t real have any idea in mind so I just kinda went west and stuck to more wooded area. For a while, my powers were kinda out of control and fluxuating all over the place. I didn’t know how to rein anything in and my flare outs attracted my fair share of supernaturals. I think somewhere in the desert in Nevada there’s a good patch of dirt that is now glass going down a few feet.” Stiles shrugged. “Anyway, after about a week or two, I had enough control to interact with others and I ran into a really cool nomadic coven of witches that I traveled with for a while till we ended up in Tennessee where I found a pack of shape shifters. That was pretty cool and I didn’t even know that they existed until now. They gave me an updated version of our bestiary which was equal parts terrifying and awesome and I’m pretty sure I had nightmares about some of the entries.” He smiled and Steve opened his mouth to ask, but Tony only placed a hand on his elbow to stop him, shaking his head.

“Was that how you learned to control your magic?” Jackson asked, surprising everyone since he hadn’t said anything since he had showed up. Startled, Stiles stared for a second before continuing.

“Uhh, kinda. I learned a bit from them and other people that showed up. I traveled with them all the way up to Salem and from there, I decided to walk up to Alaska and see what I could find.” Stiles seemed lost in his story and let a fond sort of smile slip out.

“I was around Rhode Island when I ran into him. At first, I thought he was just a homeless guy that had kinda lost his mind cuz he was just staring off into space. You run into those types all the time while traveling, so I didn’t really think much of it. That was, until shit started moving and suddenly ghosts appeared.” The abrupt change of pace startled the listeners. What? Did he just say ghosts?

“Yeah. I was so shocked, that it took me a minute to go and help, but by then, he had already defeated them so we introduced ourselves. As it turned out, the guy was a shaman named Eric. He was there because of some residual hauntings that needed to be sorted out.” Stiles chuckled and looked at his listeners. The Pack looked stunned, but it was not strong as this was within their world of possibility. On the other hand, Tony looked about ready to give up, Steve looked too stunned for words, and Thor was bouncing in his seat excitedly at the story.

“And what happened after that, young Stiles? I did not know that there were Shamans in your realm. I wonder of they are the same as in mine?” Thor asked.

“Well, shamans are getting kind of rare now that there isn’t as much nature in the world to communicate with and more and more people kinda tune everything outside of them out. It was luck that I even met Eric at all.” The teen shrugged.

“As for how they differ from Asgardian Shamans, I don’t really know. I’d have to see one to get a base line. Anyway, he knew a lot about a lot and was on his way to Alaska anyway, so we ended up traveling together for a long while.” Stiles smiled happily, fond of the memory. For some reason, the idea of some stranger being around didn’t sit very easy with the Pack, but they let it go. Derek, on the other hand, felt his hackles rise every time this “Eric” was mentioned. It was reckless of Stiles to go and trust a stranger like that! What if he was lying about what he was and ended up killing him in his sleep! Derek’s wolf growled from inside him and seemed to protest loudly at the very thought of _ERIC_.

“And it was he that showed you how to control your power?” Peter asked, drawing closer as the boy talked more. He was intrigued at the story and wanted to know more. Knowledge was precious, after all.

“Yeah. He’s the one that figured out that the main cause of my hyperactive mind was the magic that I had. It had no way of releasing itself, so it was constantly just kind of buzzing in me, leaving my brain to try and sift through it all. Now that I can release it properly, my mind is quieter and I can focus on things a whole lot better.” The Pack nodded, impressed as they thought back to all the times that Stiles seemed to not be able to control himself because of his ADHD.

“I occasionally have slip ups,” he glanced over at the Avengers “But they’re getting farther and fewer between. I mean, I’m still a teenager so hormones and emotions are not exactly gonna be my forte for a while, but I’ll get better the more I practice.” The teen smiled, seemingly confident about his words and the others couldn’t find it in themselves to doubt him, the Avengers especially. Chuckling, Stiles drifted into thought.

“I think that was around the time that we were staying with that wolf pack…” at this, the Pack snapped to attention. Pack? How had they not smelled another pack on Stiles? Smells lingered for a long while afterwards, especially with wolf packs. Derek’s eyes quickly flashed red at the thought of another pack scent marking Stiles, but before he could get up and say anything, Tony interrupted.

“Ohh. Is that why we found you way out in Alaska with a bunch of wolves?” he asked and Stiles nodded.

“Yupp. At around the time that I was practicing calling out to animal spirits, we ended up finding a nearby wolf pack that had just one of their elders passed. Her spirit came to me and they found me. We became pretty fast friends after they found out that I could communicate with them. And especially when I ran off that trapper that was out to get them.” Stiles smiled proudly. The Pack deflated almost visibly in relief. A wolf pack. Not a werewolf pack. No other pack had their scent on the teen. Tony noticed the relief on the pack’s (Derek’s) faces, and raised his eyebrow. Maybe he could stir the pot a bit? After all, they had been the ones to forget about the kid.

“So, did you meet any other werewolf packs while you were traveling?” At this, the werewolves tensed, and Tony could only smirk as he felt Derek’s glare try and bore holes through his skull. At the question, Stiles’ eyes light up and he proceeded to explain about the different packs that he had seen, but never actually talked to. Tony laughed internally at the uncomfortable looks on the Pack’s faces and Steve finally sighed at his friend’s antics, interrupting Stiles mid rant about the Pack he had come across in New Mexico.

“Ok, Stiles. Thank you for telling us about everything. I know that must have been hard for you,” Understatement of the century. “And I hate to bring it back to serious topics here,” he really, really did “But we still have one thing that we need to deal with that you said that you would deal with.” At this Stiles stopped talking and his face set into a frown.

“What?” he said. Steve sighed.

“Your father.”

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, sorry if this a weird chapter  
> Till next time, stay true!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter!  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Stiles froze in place for a second before standing up abruptly and heading for the door as fast as he could without actually running.

“Well if you’ll excuse me, I think this meeting is adjourned and now I’m headed off to disappear for the next twenty or so years so goodbye and good night.” He said in a rush of words before being tackled to the floor by Thor. The Pack then took it upon themselves to block the door. No way were they letting Stiles

“Come now, you must talk to your father. It was an agreement between us and I do not think that your friends here would be able to keep the secret that you are still, in fact, alive.” Thor said, holding down the squirming teen. Steve walked over and nodded.

“He’s got a point. If your dad is as smart as you say, then he’s gonna find out real quick that you’re alive and he’s gonna spend however long it takes to find you.” Steve said and Tony nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. That, and the pack of werewolves at the door don’t seem keen on letting you leave without saying anything to him, kid.” Tony gestured to the Pack that was guarding the door and staring intently at the teen that was currently pinned under the god of thunder. Resolutely, they all nodded in sync and Stiles shot them a look.

“He’s been miserable without you, Stiles. He needs to know that you’re alive.” Scott pled with him, shooting him puppy dog eyes. Stiles glared away from him before looking away quickly, not wanting to be ensnared by the boy’s look. He had been caught by it before and it seemed like no one except his mom was immune to it. Well, her and Derek, anyway. Stiles sighed and braced himself for the probably torrent of protests he would get, nudging Thor off, he sat up, staring at the floor.

“There’s no point in telling him that I’m here because I’m not staying in Beacon Hills.” At this, the Pack froze. What? What did he mean he was leaving again?!

“No” At the single word, the Pack turned to Derek, who was glaring right at Stiles. Stiles felt his heart flutter slightly. He had really missed Derek. Even his glare… Wait. What was he thinking? He couldn’t afford to change his mind now. This place would be better off without him and he knew it. With that in mind, Stiles glared back at the Alpha werewolf, his eyes flashing white with power.

“You don’t really get a say in what I do, Hale.” He growled and the Pack shrunk at the tone of voice he used and the power he radiated. Even Peter, who normally wasn’t intimidated by anyone, felt his wolf submit under the teen’s power with no doubts about who was more powerful and with no thoughts about ever defying him. Derek’s eyes flickered back to his natural green for a second before flaring up red again.

“You are Pack, Stiles. You can’t just run off again when we all thought you were dead!” he yelled, stepping closer to the teen just as he had all those years ago when he met him.

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want! And as for me being Pack, I haven’t been a part of your Pack in a long fucking time!” Stiles shouted back, standing up to face the Alpha werewolf, stepping toward him and getting louder with every step. “If I was your Pack, I wouldn’t constantly have been treated like I didn’t matter! If I was your Pack, you would have listened to me when I tried to help! If I was your fucking Pack, you would have noticed I was gone and found me instead of **leaving me to die!** ” he yelled, sparks coming from his hands and the house shaking slightly around him. The Pack could only sit in stunned silence as Stiles spoke more and more. The air around them was thick with power, but they were all to frozen in shock to try and calm the teen down. Panting, Stiles stepped back and clenched his fists, his power dying down. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. The heroes stared at him, not sure what to say and the Pack looked just as lost for words as they did.

“I’m going back with the Queens. Meet me there when you’re done here.” Stiles muttered before disappearing. The Pack was frozen in shock and the Avengers shared a look before sighing.

“Listen, I know we heard about all about what went on here from Stiles, but I think we also want to hear it from you guys.” Tony said. “Stiles didn’t tell us anything about you all and the only things that we know about are what you told us here tonight and what we could find on you before we came to base you guys on. What happened that day that Stiles went missing?” The wolves shared a look before nodding.

“At the time, we were being invaded by a flock of harpies.” Derek started. “The attacks were random to us and we could only track the while they had touched ground, so we had gathered here to try and plan some sort of attack. Stiles was the first one to leave. He said he had to go back home to check on the Sheriff, and we didn’t hear from him afterwards…” he finished, looking at the ground, his mind stuck in a cloud of misery at the thought that he had failed Stiles.

“We were so caught up in trying to get rid of the harpies, we didn’t notice that he wasn’t around. We thought that he might have just stayed at home to try and protect his dad.” Scott said, wincing at the sound of the excuse. Now, thinking back, it was stupid of them to even consider that. Even though Stiles knew that he was weak, physically, they all knew that Stiles would have been out there with them the whole time. Whimpering in the back of his throat, he hugged Allison to him and nuzzled into her hair for comfort.

“It wasn’t until we had beaten the harpies that we wondered where he’d gone. We went to ask Mr. Stilinski, but he didn’t know either. He assumed that Stiles was with us and we finally started looking for him.” Isaac said softly, seeing that Scott couldn’t continue.

“It took us a week to even find that warehouse they had him in. Whoever had Stiles had been using something to block their scent from us, so we couldn’t find him.” Lydia finished for them. “When we got there, we found the bodies. We found Stiles’ scent going off into the woods, but after a while, it cut off. We assumed that someone else took him and that he was dead, but we still didn’t stop looking. We looked for any sign of him for months until we just couldn’t anymore.” Lydia murmured, cuddling into Jackson as she recalled all that had happened in the year that Stiles had been gone.

“We…We should have…noticed that he was gone.” Scott whimpered, clinging to Allison. Allison held her boyfriend close to comfort him, but nodded in agreement. She felt horrible knowing that Stiles had given up on them. That he honestly thought that they didn’t care about him. Worst of all, she didn’t know how to fix it and she knew that the others didn’t either.

“Well what are you gonna do about it?” Tony asked the wolves and they jumped in surprise. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. he shouldn’t have been too surprised that they hadn’t thought of a solution yet, to busy wallowing in their own misery to think. They were only teenagers, after all. Except Derek. In age, anyway. Lord knows that he certainly _acted_ more like the teens he was surrounded by rather than the adult he actually was.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Scott asked and Steve took over the explanation for fear that Tony would get too frustrated with them.

“Look, kids. I’m not gonna lie, I really don’t think that Stiles is going to forgive you that easy, but that’s no reason not to try. As much as he may think that he doesn’t care about you guys, he still does. I know it.” Steve encouraged, then sighed. He knew he would probably have to explain all that was going on with Stiles at the moment, or at least, part of it.

“Ok, listen. He really wasn’t joking when he said that he was leaving Beacon Hills.” The Pack suddenly snapped to attention and Steve felt slightly intimidated at their gaze. “We kinda ended up getting him into trouble. When we leave, he’s leaving with us and when we get everything cleared up, he’s going to leave again. If he leaves again, I don’t think he’ll come back. If you want to see him again and earn his forgiveness, you need to convince him that he needs to see his dad.” At this Thor nodded in agreement.

“You must give him something to return to. You were his family once, were you not? Become his family again and give him a reason to stay.” The Pack let that sink in and felt their hopes rise a little. Maybe they _could_ get him to stay. There was a small flame of determination in their chest now as they thought about getting Stiles to stay. Their Pack could finally be whole once again! Inside him, Derek felt his wolf howl at the proclamation. He would convince Stiles to stay and be happy with them again. And if he didn’t…well he preferred not to focus on that, but he didn’t think that he could take the teen leaving again. None of the pack could.

“When do you leave?” Derek growled. The heroes smiled.

“We could probably stall for a few days.” Tony smirked and shot a look at Steve. Steve huffed but smiled. He would talk to Clint and Natasha about extending their stay for a few more days while they tried to convince Stiles to come back to them because, in all honestly, Steve could see that Stiles was a sweet and intelligent kid and the thought of someone so young out in a world like his, alone, didn’t sit well with him. Stiles needed his did, and if previous conversations had told him anything, his dad needed him just as much. Scott smiled.

“So where do we start?”

*^^*

Despite what he said, Stile didn’t immediately go back with the Queens. He had teleported himself to a remote part of the desert in Arizona and then proceeded to let out his anger on some nearby cactus. Each blast of power from his hand to a cactus was punctuated with a few muttered curse words or angry growls.

“The _hell_ I’m staying with those motherfucking assholes! They can bring me back to Beacon Hills when I’m stone cold _dead_!” he growled out and blasted another cactus out of the way. After another few minutes, he felt his anger run its course, which was fortunate as there was no more cactus in the immediate area, so his power receded back under his skin.

“Gyah!” Stiles let out a frustrated scream into the desert and panted from the exertion of spending his magic. With a huff, he plopped on the ground and put his head in his hands. Had he overreacted? Maybe. He shouldn’t have left so abruptly. He knew how wolves were when regarding Pack. Even more so with Derek. But…the Avengers weren’t wrong. At least not about his seeing his father again. After his mom died and it was just him and his dad, his dad had been an absolute wreck. He couldn’t imagine how his father was dealing with his son’s disappearance. Stiles didn’t want his dad to suffer any more than he had to when Stiles was perfectly fine and well. Sighing, Stiles scrubbed his eyes with is fingers and felt a sense of resignation settle in his chest. He would go see his dad, but there was no way in hell that he was staying in Beacon Hills. With that, he stood up again, weary, and teleported himself back to Beacon Hills and to the Queens’ apartment.

“Hey guys, I’m back.” He called out and was immediately rushed by a flurry of neon colors and tight arms hugging him close.

“How was your day, sugar? And where are those hunks you were with before?” Mamacita asked, hugging Stiles, but also peeking around his head to see if the heroes had followed the teen. Queenie rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Mamacita’s head.

“Aww! No one to ogle this time!” Lola pouted, but still hugged the teen close. “I suppose we’ll have to settle with hugging this cutie!” his words were met with a slap to the back of his head, courtesy of Darling.

“Let the boy breathe!” Darling said, pushing the others out of the way before hugging the teen lightly and smiling.

“Why are you back so soon, kiddo? I was expecting you and the others to come back at the crack of dawn like you usually did.” Stiles chuckled lightly and thought back to those days. Yeah. He had been a real menace, hadn’t he? He was so lucky to have met these guys when he did. He didn’t think he would still be here if they hadn’t helped him as much as they did.

“Yeah, well I got sick of them and you guys are much better company.” He smirked at them as they giggled.

“You little rascal, you!” Lola giggled and went to the kitchen.

“So what are you guys doing back from the club to early? It’s only 4.” He asked and collapsed on the couch with Darling.

“Oh, the club was bought out for the night by someone for a birthday party or something, so we came home.” Mamacita shrugged and sank into the armchair, flipping on the TV. Stiles nodded and relaxed.

“Makes sense. You guys deserve a bit of relaxation.” Queenie cooed at his words and sat on Stiles’ other side to cuddle him close.

“Well aren’t you the sweetest thing?” he giggled.

“So why were they annoying you, chico?” Mamacita asked suddenly and Stiles felt his body freeze. Yeah, he reaaally wasn’t up to explaining any time soon. Especially not to the queens.

“That is a _very_ good question, my dear.“ Queenie agreed before rounding on Stiles. “So why is that, darling?” she asked sweetly, making Stiles gulp. This was not a question. This was a _demand_. And lying was _not_ an option with them.

“They j-just…i-it’s complicated…” Stiles stumbled over his words nervously. Wow. It had been a while since he’d done that. He really needed more human contact. He sighed and rolled his eyes. That was gonna be hard.

“We’ll listen, honey. You know that. Please tell us?” Queenie pled with him and Stiles felt his will break under his gaze.

“Fine, fine! It’s just…remember how I complained a lot about the others that I hung out with?” The Queens nodded, fully focused on the teen. “Yeah, well, they found out that I was here again and they’re hellbent on making sure I don’t leave again.” the queens nodded, taking in the information.

“Well why is that such a bad thing, chico? This is your home and they’re your friends. I think its ok for them to want you to stay.” Stiles shook his head.

“That’s just it. They weren’t my friends. they haven’t been for a long time.” Stiles said quietly. “They left me when I needed them most. They didn’t notice I was gone. They didn’t care! After everything that I’ve done for them, I just wanted them there for me!” the teen curled in on himself, his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

“Oh, honey.” Lola hugged him tightly, followed by the rest of the Queens.

“Why didn’t you come to us?” Darling asked, cuddling close. Stiles shrugged.

“I just didn’t think of it. and by the time I left, I didn’t want to come back. Honestly? I still don’t want to be here, but now that I am, I know I’m going to have to see my dad. But I also don’t want to stay for very long. I know that if he sees me, he not going to let me go.” Stiles said and rubs his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache. Why was this his life? Queenie sighed and pulled Stiles close, petting his hair soothingly.

“I know this is going to be a hard decision, but it’s yours to make. As much as we want to help you, I don’t think we can. We’d just give our own input and ruin your own choice, but just know that whatever decision you chose, we’ll support it.” Queenie said softly, cradling Stiles close. It was soothing to Stiles. He could hear Queenie’s heartbeat and it lulled him into relaxing a little.

“Thank you all for listening.” He said softly and pulled away, sitting up straight again. He didn’t want to stay, but he didn’t want to make his dad suffer any more. It was his _dad_ after all. He had no other blood family other than him. But the Pack… Stiles sighed.

_‘Give them a chance. Let them make it up to you. If it doesn’t work out, leave.’_ His conscience told him. It sounded like a good plan, but he didn’t have much faith that, with his luck, it would all go according to plan.

“Do you mind if I stay here for a while longer?” Stiles finally asked, breaking the silence. The Queens nodded enthusiastically and, with a flurry of movement, bundled the teen up and chattered to him about what he would like for dinner. They had gotten him to stay, if only for a little while. Now it was up to those friends of his and the men he was with to help Stiles stay in Beacon Hills for good.

_‘And if they don’t, we will have **words** with them.’_ Queenie thought viciously with a smile on his face. He didn’t want to see the teen hurt or sad and if those not-friends of his fucked it up, there would be hell to pay from all the Queens. They would find a way to make him stay.

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now on to the last of my pre written chapters  
> Till next time, stay true!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last of my prewritten ones  
> Hope y'all enjoy  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

Quietly, the Avengers went back to the motel where they were staying, all stuck in their own thoughts. They had heard some…very interesting things from the teens in the time that they had stayed. They certainly had their fair share of terrors, but they all seemed equipped to handle it, even Stiles. Which just seemed to speak more to them about exactly how resilient the teen actually was. Even though he had nothing but his intellect to help him, they seemed to center around certain stories about him, saving them when they needed saving, even if he was hurt in the process. Recounting everything, the teens looked to feel guilty, especially with all that had come to light about the teen and his recent disappearance. Looking back, they realized that the human teen had done a lot for them, and they hadn’t done much in return for him. With that thought, Tony sighed heavily.

“Those kids are going to have a hell of a time trying to get the kid to stay.” Tony muttered and the other two nodded in agreement.

“Indeed. From what I can tell, the boy has done much to earn his place with them, but they have not given him their due respect. It is no wonder that he left and had no desire to return.” Thor agreed, pitying the amber eyed-teen and his situation.

“Yeah. And now they want to convince him to stay.” Steve said, wincing. Yeah. The supernatural teens definitely had their work cut out for them. Especially from what little they had seen of the boy and the stubbornness in his body, Stiles wasn’t going to make it at all easy for them.

“What are we going to do?” Tony asked, nearing the motel. There were many things that Tony Stark could handle. He could handle a massive multi-billion-dollar corporation, he could handle being a superhero on the side, he could handle occasional projects running amok when it wasn’t intended, he could even handle the _fangirls_ , but he didn’t for the life of him know how to handle this. Teenage drama was not something that Tony Stark was built to handle. Throw in the supernatural aspect of it, and it made even less sense to him. Rubbing his temples, Tony sighed. He could feel a headache coming on.

_‘This is why I’m never having kids…’_ He thought sourly to himself and turned to Steve, hoping that he had some form of a plan, but it looked like the super soldier was just as lost as he was. And Thor looked lost in thought, so he wasn’t going to be of help right now.

“Whatever it is, we can decide tomorrow. I don’t think that Stiles is going to do any more talking today and I don’t really want to try when he has the…um…Queens protecting him.” Steve said after a long pause. Thor nodded in agreement. He may be the one of the mightiest warriors on Midgard and Asgard, but there was no way that he was going up against the fury of those males. They would castrate him with a smile on their faces.

“I agree. There is nothing more we can do today. And besides, the boy cannot go without us and he still has an obligation to see his father before we can leave.” Thor reasoned. The other two Avengers nodded and relaxed. They could stay and have time to think about their next move. One thing was certain; they all thought that the boy deserved to have a semi-normal and stable life. Beacon Hills, as crazy as it was, was the best bet. It was where his friends, his Pack, were at. Most importantly, it was where his father was at. The boy needed to be with his father. It was clear that the boy missed him, but his anger at his friends was preventing him from staying and being happy again. They needed to give the Pack time to convince the boy to stay so that when _their_ mission was done, the teen had somewhere to return to.

“Ok, time to report to Thing One and Thing Two.” Tony said, returning to his usual snark. Wow, it had been way too long since he was able to snark. It almost gave him a sense of relief to get that off of his chest. Steve rolled his eyes and knocked on the door before entering. Sighing, Thor followed the other two inside.

_‘For all our sakes, I hope they convince that boy to stay…’_

*^^*

At the Pack house, the teens were gathered in the den, a somber look on their faces. Today had been…eventful. The shock of realizing that Stiles was in fact, not dead, talking to them, realizing that said human was a little less human now, finding out about the teen’s torture, and then about how he was involved with superheroes now lingered in their system. The Pack didn’t know what to think. It was too much to process, but they knew they couldn’t afford to slack off now. They just got Stiles back and they weren’t about to lose him again. But what could they do to make him stay? The teen had done so much for them and the Pack, and they had done very little to earn his trust or forgiveness. Automatically, the Pack turned to Scott. He and Stiles had been the closest out of all of them, even with Scott being almost permanently attached to Allison as he was. Maybe he could have some sort of influence on him?

“We could go and talk to him…?” Scott said nervously, thinking back to Stiles’ anger from before. He knew that the human teen was well and truly pissed off. Scott had grown up with him and knew the full extent of Stiles’ anger. Right now, he and the Pack were at the max and Scott knew that they weren’t going to make it up to Stiles easily.

“It would be better if _you_ talked to him. You and he were the closest when he was still here. He might not immediately toss you out if you try and talk to him.” Lydia reasoned. She knew that if anyone else tried it, they might get hurt worse than just getting thrown out. Expect for maybe Derek, but she didn’t want to try and figure what would happen if the two met again. There had always been a sort of tension between them, and with Stiles’ newfound power and Derek being…Derek, she didn’t know how they would come together. Would they clash, or would they talk it out? Scott nodded.

“I can try…” Scott shrugged, still feeling nervous. Derek scowled at the teen, eyes flashing red.

“You need to do better than _try_ , Scott. If we want him to stay, or at least come back, you need to convince him to at least talk to us. He needs to give us a chance to try and make it up to him.” The Pack all winced but nodded. They knew that Derek had issues with Pack and family, and Stiles’ “death” had affected him harshly. Maybe if Stiles was back to stay, he would finally relax. Not to mention all the pining was driving them nuts.

“Alright, alright, I’ll try! But I don’t think he’s gonna be willing to talk to me or anyone else tonight. He looked pretty pissed and I don’t really want to be killed or turned into a frog or something.” Derek growled, but didn’t protest.

“Fine. Everyone go home.” He turned away and stalked upstairs to his room. As soon as he left, the Pack felt exhaustion weigh heavily on them. It had been a long day and there was a lot of tension released from them as Derek left the room without lashing out at anyone. Slowly, they drifted in their separate directions and went to their respective homes. Scott dropped Allison off at her house, but the entire car ride was silent. The drive back was spent in a daze, and he couldn’t remember most of the drive there. Stumbling inside, he walked dazedly inside the house and past his mother.

“Scott? Honey, what’s wrong?” She asked, getting up and walking over to the dazed boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him to a stop. Despite the fact that he could easily pull away, Scott let himself be pulled towards her and surprised her by pulling her into a hug and resting his head on her shoulder, taking in the comforting scent of his mother.

“Scott?” She asked again, hugging the boy back and worried at his behavior. Trembling, Scott clutched his mother close, not realizing until he felt the wet material of his mother’s shirt that he had been crying. When was the last time that he had cried like this? When was the last time that he had just hugged his mom? He was so lucky to have his mother, who had accepted and supported him through everything to the best of her ability.

“Mom… it’s…it’s Stiles…” He choked out, his voice rough. Melissa winced at the mention of the boy’s name. When the boy had been declared missing, she had seen the Pack and the Sheriff go crazy with worry, but then when the boy had been declared legally dead, she had seen them all practically fall apart at the seams. Scott especially had been one of the most affected by the boy that he had known all his life disappearing. But watching the Sheriff had been worse. He had blamed himself for his son’s disappearance, saying that if he had been at home more often, then he would have noticed the boy’s disappearance sooner. It only got worse as they discovered the bodies and Stiles’ blood in that warehouse.

“What about Stiles, honey?” She asked, almost afraid of the answer. Had they found him? Or, at least his body? She didn’t want to picture the Sheriff’s face at the news, but then they could finally have a proper burial for the teen. With these thoughts in mind, she was shocked at the next words that came out of her son’s mouth

“He’s…he’s alive…” He croaked and she felt herself freeze in place. What? He was alive? Before she could voice her disbeliefs, Scott spoke again.

“He’s alive. He’s here. We saw him. We talked to him.” Scott whimpered, starting to shake again as if saying it out loud made everything real.

“Wh-what? H-he’s alive…?” She asked softly, feeling the shock settle deep into her bones. What? The phrase was bouncing around in her head and seemed to be the only thing that took up her thoughts. After standing there for a while, she finally managed to shake the shock off a bit and brought them over to the couch, sitting down and holding her boy close.

“Tell me everything.” She said softly to him and held him comfortingly.

*^^*

The room was dark as the curtains were pulled down and two scarlet eyes were glowing and staring blankly up at the ceiling. The wolf felt shaken to the core at the events of the day. His body was buzzing with pent up energy. Derek wanted to go and run and howl and just wear himself out until he couldn’t move, but he couldn’t move from his position now. It seemed like his mind was shackling him in place with just one word.

Stiles.

The name simultaneously drained him of energy and pumped him full of energy. It was even worse now that the scent was in the house. It was a scent that he missed with an almost painful ache and now that it was back, it was driving his instincts crazy. His _Pack_. One of his Pack had returned. He wasn’t dead! The thought was almost a punch in the gut, but it also held him in a sort of warm daze. He needed to have the teen there, to scent him, to reclaim him as Pack, but he couldn’t. Right now, they all needed the time to process that he was back and that the Stiles now wasn’t the same one that left a year ago. He had changed, and they needed time to prepare for that, especially if they wanted to convince him to stay. And Derek desperately wanted to make him stay.

_‘I won’t let him leave. Not again. I can’t let him leave the Pack again.’_ Derek thought to himself resolutely. His eyes flashed red once more before flickering back to green and closing his eyes, falling asleep with his declaration burning in his chest.

*^^*

Sunlight filtered in through the window, casting a golden glow through the curtains and falling on the sleeping figure on the couch. The Queens cooed at the sleeping teen, but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t wake him up.

“Rise and shine, Princess! We have stuff to do and there’s only so many hours in the day!” Darling squealed before jumping on said teen, hugging him tightly. Stiles shrieked and tried flailing but was pinned down by the man’s surprisingly strong arms.

“Darling! Have you no shame! Sleep is sacred!” The teen whines, but gives up struggling against the man, flopping on the couch and submitting himself to whatever the crazy Queens’ plans were. He knew at this point that there was no way that they didn’t have something planned for him. Especially with that mischievous glint in their eyes. Lola looked to be at the point of laughing and cackling madly.

“He knows.” Queenie chuckled and hauled Darling off of him.

“Of course he does! He should know us by now!” Mamacita laughed and sat next to Stiles, hugging him close. Pouting, Stiles sighed, but didn’t struggle against him.

“So, what have you all planned for me today?” He asked, almost dreading what they were planning to subject him to. The queens shared a look amongst themselves and Stiles immediately felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He knew that look. That look told him everything he needed to know…

“Please no…” He whimpered and curled up into the smallest ball he could on the couch.

“Yes.” They all smirked and grabbed him, bringing him to the kitchen.

*^^*

Stiles trudged along after the queens as they chatted happily, carrying the assorted bags from different stores. He let out a groan as they continued on and was met with a sharp rap to the head courtesy of Queenie.

“Hush, Stiles. This is for your own good!’ He said while the teen just grimaced.

“How is shopping for new clothes for my own good?” He asked, eyeing the numerous shopping bags they had in their arms. Immediately after breakfast, the queens had dragged him off to the mall to get him new clothes.

“Stiles, honey, we love you, and you could never be anything other than our perfect pretty princess, but you look like a hobo.” Lola commented, staring at the teen’s clothes like they had personally offended him.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?!” He asked, trying to defend his clothes. The Queens turned around and gave him a look that just said “really?” and Stiles blushed, but looking down at his clothes, he knew they were right. He had been wearing the same t-shirt and jeans for the past three months. He had found the current shoes he was wearing in a dumpster somewhere in Detroit and if he was being honest, they were pretty much falling apart at the seams.

“Fine, fine. I’ll be your dress up doll for the day.” He pouted, and the Queens beamed happily at him before grabbing him by his arms and dragging him into another store.

“We need you to look at least presentable when you go and see your dad!” Queenie said and rolled his eyes as he felt Stiles freeze.

“Don’t think we forgot, sugar! You still gotta see him, even if you do leave again!” He said again before Stiles could protest. Stiles winced, but wisely didn’t open his mouth to reply. He may have faced down supernatural creatures with nothing but sheer force of will and faced rigorous magical training in the most remote places of the world, but that doesn’t mean that he wasn’t terrified of the combined forces of his friends. The queens squealed excitedly and dragged him to the changing room, where they proceeded to grab “cute” clothes from the racks and throw it at him to try on. Sighing, Stiles did as he was told and tried on the clothes. Finally, after a few hours, they finished their shopping spree and were back home for lunch. The teen flopped on the couch in exhaustion and hugged a throw pillow to his chest. He never wanted to see another clothes store again for as long as he lived. And with the amount of clothes the Queens bought him, he didn’t think he’d need to anyway. Praise the maker for pocket dimensions! Otherwise, he would feel really bad for not being able to take what they got for him.

“Come on, chico! Get up! You’re not done get!” Mamacita called out while the rest of the queens went to the kitchen. From the couch, Stiles groaned into his pillow and burrowed further in the pillows.

“Noooooo….don’t wannaaaaaaaaa….” The teen whined and buried his face into the couch. The older man just stared down disapprovingly at him.

“Stiles Stilinski, you have five seconds to get your cute butt up and into the bathroom for a shower before I do something you’re not gonna like.” The man warned, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot on the floor. Stiles tensed but didn’t move from his spot.

“Five…four…” Mamacita began counting and Stiles felt his heart pick up.

“Three…two…” Mamacita continued and suddenly felt a swoosh of air pass him and lead down the hall. He smirked as he heard the sound of the bathroom door slamming closed. He chuckled and turned when he heard laughs from behind him. The other three were watching and laughing as well.

“You’re so mean, babe!” Lola chuckled and hugged his friend tightly before dragging him into the kitchen.

“It’s called tough love!” He called and went to make lunch with the rest of the giggling Queens.

*^^*

Stiles sighed in relief as the hot water hit his body. How long had it been since his last shower? For the last few months he had been bathing in lakes and ponds with the occasional rinse from a hose for emergencies. The very fact that it was hot water that he was bathing in already made this bath the greatest thing he had felt in a long time. Picking up the soap, he scrubbed himself thoroughly, thoroughly enjoying being clean for once.

“Stiles, honey? I’ve left some clothes outside the door here for when you’re done. And the food is almost ready, so you better be ready when it’s done or you won’t be getting any!” Lola knocked and called out from the other side of the door.

“Don’t you dare eat all the food!” Stiles called out, suddenly rushing to get himself clean, sending some things clattering to the floor in a wild flail of limbs. Sadly, with great power did not come great motor control. Lola laughed from the other side of the door and walked away, going to save a plate for the teen. A few minutes, Stiles came stumbling out of the bathroom and scrambling to the kitchen, landing on one of the chairs in an awkward sprawl. The Queens watched in amusement as the teen stumbled his way to the kitchen and burst out laughing at how he landed. The teen looked disheveled and his clothes were barely on properly, his shirt riding up and wrinkled while his pants weren’t properly fastened. Overall, he looked like a mess, but he was at least clean. Queenie laughed and went to help straighten the boy out when he suddenly caught sight of the markings on the younger teen’s back. The first thing that caught his eye was the prominent tattoo that was along his spine. It was a very intricate pattern that he felt would hypnotize him if he stared too long at it. That definitely wasn’t there the last time that he had seen the teen. What also hadn’t been there the last time that he had seen Stiles was the scars. Sure, he had seen a few due to the sports the kid had played, but not like this. Large and jagged ones curved down the left side of his back and to his hip. Smaller ones littered the rest of his body, but they were _everywhere_.

“Stiles, what are those?” Queenie asked quietly. The others, noticing the somber tone, quieted down, confused as to what they were talking about, but quickly figuring it out as they scanned the boy further. Their eyes widened as they looked at the scars. Stiles froze briefly before quickly pulling down his shirt, straightening out his clothes.

“It’s nothing.” He said automatically, internally cursing himself. He had forgotten about the scars. It had been so long since he had really cared about them that he hadn’t really thought about hiding them from the Queens. Now he was going to get more questions than he was prepared to answer and one look at the Queens’ faces told him that he wasn’t getting away without some sort of explanation. He may have faced some dangerous and scary supernatural creatures while he was on his own, but that didn’t mean he had the courage to try and lie to the men surrounding him.

“Stiles, honey, sweetie, I think you’d better tell us what we want to know, or the consequences will be rather…unpleasant…” Lola said in a sugary sweet tone that sent a shiver of fear down his spine. The rest of them converged around his chair with grins on their faces. Stiles squeaked and felt himself sink into his chair.

“W-well, i-it’s not like traveling alone and without money isn’t dangerous. You get into some really tough spots out there…” Stiles shrugged looking down and keeping an “I don’t want to talk about it: look on his face. He was keeping the answer vague and hoping that it was enough to satisfy them. And he wasn’t really _lying_ , but they wouldn’t expect the dangers that he was facing would be supernatural in origin. To his relief, their expressions turned to ones of sadness and surprise before they hugged him tightly.

“We’re sorry. We’re just worried. When we found out that you were missing a year ago and when they didn’t find you, it broke our hearts and we were all desperately wishing and hoping that you were alive and safe somewhere. Now that you’re here, we just…and the scars… Just…Indulge us for a bit, ok kid? The momma bear instinct hasn’t gone away just yet…” Queenie said, hugging the younger male tightly and shaking slightly. Stiles felt guilt stab at his heart as he felt them all hug him tighter. God, how he _wished_ he could tell them everything but…he didn’t know if they could handle it. And them knowing would only get them hurt…

“I’m sorry…sorry….” Stiles whispered, trying his best to wrap his arms around them all and reciprocate the hug. They stood there for a while, just hugging each other before letting go.

“Ok, ok, chicos, that’s enough mushy stuff! Time for food!” Mamacita suddenly detached from them all and shoved them all away. Laughing, they settled in for their food and chatted with each other happily. After they ate, they all sat around the table and Stiles told them a bit about his travels, highlighting the more normal aspects of it and some of the non-supernatural things that he had seen.

“Eesh! Haunted houses? I don’t think I’d ever have enough courage to do that, Princess.” Darling shivered in fear, shaking his head vigorously. Mamacita crossed himself and clasped his hands together, muttering a quick prayer under his breath. Lola was shaking and clinging to Queenie while Queenie just shook his head, looking unimpressed. Stiles laughed and shrugged.

“Well, I didn’t really have much of a choice. A dare was a dare and $100 was on the line.” Truth be told, the experience wasn’t actually that terrifying. The spirits there were not very hostile, especially when he explained that he was only there for the night.

“Crazy boy.” Mamacita huffed, ruffling the teen’s hair.

“Well, thanks for the food. As always, it was delicious.” Stiles smiled. Queenie nodded before sighing and leaning his head on his hands.

“Ok, now we have to get down to business. You have a promise to keep and don’t think that I forgot.” Stiles raised his eyebrow. A promise? Suddenly he realized what they were talking about and froze. Judging by the looks on the Queens’ faces, they could read the look of fear on his face.

“We have to go see your father.”

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.  
> And now to wait till I write the next chapter.  
> Sorry before hand  
> Till next time, stay true


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a wild chapter appears!  
> Applaud or not.  
> No one really reads the notes anyway.  
> On with the show.  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers

The car ride through town was tense and the feeling was so thick in the vehicle, it felt like it was suffocating him.

“D-do we really have to go see him now? I mean, he’s probably at work right now, and you’re busy, and I’m not really presentable right now, I mean I just gotdressedandshoweredbutIdon’treallythinkI’mreadyforthis,guyspleasedon’tmakemegoanddothisIreallydon’twantto-!” Stiles rambled until Darling slapped his hand over his mouth, cutting off the word vomit.

“Princess, I love you, but shut the fuck up. We’re not giving you a choice, so there’s no point in trying to talk us out of it.” He said, ignoring the pointed glare Stiles aimed at him.

“You already said that you wanted to see your dad, so we’re just helping you along. Otherwise, you know you’d put it off till the last possible moment.” Queenie said, not turning around in his seat, but shooting a look at him through the rearview mirror. Sighing, Stiles shut up and looked outside at the familiar scenery flashing by. They were completely right, of course. The familiar tactic of ignoring the problem until it goes away was all too tempting to ignore and as much as he loved his dad, he really didn’t want to face him just yet. He would much prefer to show himself when he was on his way out of Beacon Hills, but the Queens weren’t giving him much of a choice. Soon, they were pulling up on a very familiar driveway and the butterflies in Stiles’ stomach were ramped up to their maximum potential. And to make his luck even worse, the cruiser was actually _there_. He was hoping beyond all hope that his father was at work and not home to provide his saving grace. Unfortunately, the fates hated him and decided to make him suffer. Darling saw the look on his face and gave him an unimpressed look.

“Really? You really don’t think that we know the Sherriff’s schedule? Give us some credit, Princess.” He scoffed, and Stiles pouted before remembering where he was and freezing up in his seat. Once they had parked, Queenie turned around in his seat and faced the smaller teen with a serious expression.

“Ok, Stiles. I know you’re not ready for this, but I promise it’ll be ok. He’s your dad and he’s missed you. We know he has.” Queenie said softly and gently patted the boy’s head.

“We’ll be here for you. Don’t worry.” He said sympathetically. Stiles nodded robotically, panic still freezing his limbs in place as his eyes were fixed on the front door of his house. The Queens opened the doors with Darling pulling Stiles along after him, guiding him to the front door. Stiles still felt frozen in place at the mere thought of seeing his father again. His thoughts were running around rampant in his head, making it impossible to focus on his current situation.

“Go ahead, chico. Knock on the door.” Mamacita encouraged softly, and Stiles found himself raising his hand to knock, but stopping just before his hand met the wood. He felt himself tremble before finally mustering up the courage to knock on the door. The first knock was soft, but soon turned louder in his nervousness. After a short pause, Stiles immediately did an about face and attempted to march back to the car.

“Well, he’s obviously not here or asleep, and it would be rude to disturb him, now wouldn’t it? So we should probably come back at a different time, so yeah I’m just going back to the car and we can just drive away and not come back-! He rambled and tried to break free as the Queens held him back from breaking into a full sprint.

“No, you’re not!” Queenie said and they all struggled to keep him in place. In between the sounds of the scuffle and arguments from everyone, no one noticed that the door had opened.

“Hello?” the Sheriff asked, confused at the tangled mess of people in front of him. “Umm, hello? Was there something that you needed?” he asked hesitantly. He recognized some of the men as the drag queens who hang out at Jungle from his patrols around town, but he had no idea what they would need from him now. The redheaded one smiled happily before grabbing a body from the mass and shoving him forward. He expected another queen to be in front of him, but what he saw shocked him to his very core. It took his brain a second to process what he was seeing. A thin, lanky body, wild brown hair that had grown into a tangled mess, pale skin, moles everywhere, and warm amber eyes that were only shared between two people in his family, one being his late wife. When it finally all connected, his brain seemed to malfunction and all he could do was stare.

“Uhh, h-hey there…dad…” Stiles greeted awkwardly and fidgeted in place. He was progressively getting more and more nervous as the silence dragged on. It was only as Stiles turned to move away that the Sheriff’s arms shot out and brought the teen to him in a tight hug.

“Stiles…Stiles…y-you’re alive…” the man sobbed and clung to his son desperately. Stiles was shocked at first, but then hugged back just as tightly. It was his did. His _dad_. Oh, God how he had missed him! He clutched the man’s shirt tightly and felt his tears soak his dad’s shoulder but neither male minded as the older man did the same thing. The two stayed there, hugging for a long time, just drinking in the other’s presence. The Queens watched happily and stayed quiet in order to let the two have their moment. Finally, after a while, the two separated and just smiled at each other. The Sheriff sniffled and gently caressed his son’s face. It was him, it was really Stiles. His baby boy that he thought was dead. He was alive and back, and he would be damned if he would let the boy leave his sight again. He then noticed that he had an audience and he flushed slightly before straightening himself out.

“Oh, um, please come in. I think… I think we have a lot to talk about.” He said softly before ushering them all inside, keeping a hand on his son’s shoulder the entire time. They all settled on the couches in the living room in silence for a while and Stiles found himself without anything to say. His head was buzzing with all the things he wanted to say, excuses, lies, truths, but most importantly, how much he had missed him while he was away. Stiles opened his mouth to try and say as much but was once again assaulted in a surprise hug from his father. This time, the Sheriff was shaking more violently as he held on to his son, afraid he’d disappear the moment he’d let him go or that this was all a dream.

“Please tell me that this is real and not some sort of sick and twisted dream where I’ll wake up and find you still gone.” He whispered hoarsely, and Stiles swallowed back the lump in his throat to hug his father back just as tightly, shaking his head. God, why had he left again?

“’Fraid not, daddio. I’m here and I can guarantee you that you’re looking at the genuine article.” The teen whispered. The elder Stilinski’s breath shuddered as he pulled back slightly to get a good look at his son. It was clear that the boy had changed in the time that he was missing. His hair was slightly longer now and looked like it hadn’t been brushed properly in a while, and where small deposits of baby fat had clung to his youthful face a year ago, there were now hard outlines of his features. There was also an aged look in his eyes, like he had seen and experienced things that he should never have had to. His body was still thin, but he was all muscle now and looked more comfortable in his skin than he ever had been. Overall, he did look different, but this was still his kid, his and Claudia’s baby boy. And he was finally home. Meanwhile, in the background, the Queens were trying their best not to squeal from the feels and give the family their moment. And just as suddenly as the tender moment started, it ended as the man roughly cuffed the back of the teen’s head.

“Oww! What the hell was that for, dad?!” Stiles shouted, grabbing the back of his head and rubbing at the affronted area.

“For disappearing off the goddamn face of the Earth! You disappeared and scared me to death, M-!” The sheriff shouted but was interrupted when Stiles slapped his hand over his father’s mouth.

“Dad! Language! No need for name calling in this household!” Stiles said and the Sheriff rolled his eyes, but felt a smile tug at his lips. Yeah. Definitely Stiles. His eyes kept drinking in the sight of his son, as if unable to get enough, but now that all the stronger emotions were out of the way, it was time for the important questions. Questions that burned in his brain and kept him awake for nights on end out of tireless research and dead-end leads.

“Stiles, son. Where were you? Why didn’t you come back? What happened to you?” he asked quietly. At the string of questions, Stiles froze and his eyes widened slightly before shadowing. He knew that he would eventually have to answer for his absence, especially to his father, but he wasn’t prepared to say it. Looking back, he was ashamed to admit that he honestly thought that his father didn’t love him or cared that he was gone. He was an idiot and kept away for even longer because of it. He constantly scryed in mirrors and other reflective surfaces to keep an eye on his father, but the sight tore holes of guilt through him. He stopped watching him for too long after a few months. The teen cursed at himself. He could have and should have come back sooner, but in his cowardice, he had kept running away! Guess it was time to face the music, now wasn’t it? Nervously, he glanced over at the Queens. Queenie sighed and nodded.

“We’ll give you two some time to catch up, ok? We’re gonna head out to grab some stuff for lunch and we’ll be back in an hour or so.” The older man said, pushing the others out the door. Stiles shot him a grateful look and tried to fight back the fear that settled in his stomach.

“Stiles?” the elder Stilinksi asked softly and nervously, Stiles looked up and gave the man a closer look. He had aged. And not in the sense that it had been a year since he had last seen the man. The elder Stilinski had more worry lines etched into his face, the lines carving deep crevasses. The shadows under the man’s normally bright eyes were dark. Not dark enough to make the precinct worry, but enough to tell Stiles that the man had not had a good night’s sleep in a long time. His skin pallor was pale and his usually sturdy frame was thinner than the teen remembered. Overall, the man looked weathered and just plain _tired_. Guilt pierced through Stiles’ heart and he knew there was nothing he could do to atone for this.

“It started that year ago. Then those people took me….” Stiles started softly, startling the sheriff, but he stayed quiet, knowing that the answers he so desperately wanted were about to be answered. Stiles clenched his hands in his lap, staring resolutely down at them.

“During the Harpy situation the Pack was dealing with, some weird group apparently had their eye on me for a while and took the opportunity of me going home to kidnap me. They took me to that warehouse and kept me in this glass box.” Stiles muttered lowly, his hands shaking at the very mention of the glass box. He felt his father lay a gentle hand over his and he took a deep breath before continuing. He had glossed over quite a bit with the Avengers and the Pack, but this was his _father_. If there was anyone he owed a full explanation to, it was him.

“They wanted me because of what I was. A while ago, I displayed some latent magic that Deaton later told me was called a Spark. That group wanted to…unlock…this power within me. They thought I had ‘potential’” he said sarcastically, his knuckles tightening to a white. “and wanted to ‘help’ me access it.” he hissed bitterly. He had been so _weak_! So _helpless_! He hated it and he never wanted to feel that again!

“Unluckily for me, they had no way to know what would unlock my power, so they decided that, ‘to speed up results’ that _torture_ was the best method.” He said lowly and the Sheriff felt his heart jerk in his chest. What? His baby boy was-?

“It was always something different every day. Several different ways a day. Electrocution, stabbing, poison, burning, drowning, and just plain beatings. They would only stop until I either passed out or they thought it wouldn’t work on me anymore… This kept up for five days, and I had to try my best to keep up hope that someone would find me. That someone would notice I was gone.” His hands were shaking now and there was a low rumble around them. The Sheriff could hear the house groaning and he looked worriedly at his son.

“On the fifth day, they thought to give me a gift…” he muttered. “It was a video. A video of all of you…. I thought…I thought that none of you cared…. I thought that you had all just left me there… you were all so happy and no one noticed…” he bit out, his words jarring and jagged to the ear.

“Son…” his father whispered and brought his son close. Why would he ever think that?! His son was the most precious thing in the world to him! He was absolutely devastated when he thought Stiles had been killed and very close to joining his family in the _grave_!

“I know…I know that it was stupid…but…the thought…. I just… I broke…” Stiles admitted. 

“Whatever hope I had at being rescued and making it out of there was gone and I just…I couldn’t take it. I snapped. I just wanted to disappear, and I brought the building down to the ground around me. I brought them all down with me and in that moment, I only wished that I managed to take myself out as well.” Stiles whispered, trembling in his father’s arms as the two males clung to each other.

“God…Stiles…. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry!” He hugged the teen, holding the boy close and letting him cling to him. Stiles buried his face in his father’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, clutching at the back of his shirt.

“Don’t be! It not your fault! I’m sorry!” He sobbed, his voice muffled. He hadn’t truly had the time or the energy to think about everything he had done that day and letting it out now, to his father, was therapeutic in a way. After a few more minutes of crying, Stiles pulled away, wiping away at his eyes furiously. His father chuckled and wiped his tears away.

“So, what happened afterwards?” He rasped and Stiles smiled slightly.

“I think that’s a story for a different time. I’m exhausted, so maybe I’ll tell you later.” He said softly and chuckled as his father pouted. Sighing playfully and letting out a fake groan, Stiles hid his smile.

“Fine, fine, but I won’t tell you much right now.” At that, his father brightened up again, urging his son to continue on with his story. They needed something a bit more lighthearted to end off with as opposed to, well, what they had just gone over.

“Alright, so tell me something you did while you were…away.” His father urged and Stiles sighed before flopping back on the couch.

“So, um…. I...have magic now?” Stiles offered and shrugged, sounding sheepish. At that, the Sheriff could do nothing but blink in surprise.

“Wait, what?” he stoppered.

“Well, that’s what a Spark is. Magic and stuff.” Stiles waved his arms around in what he thought was a mystical manner. He saw his father raise his eyebrow a bit and Stiles chuckled before raising his hand, conjuring lightning to dance on his fingertips. At the sight, the Sheriff’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Oh…” Was all he could say.

“Yeah. I picked up this little trick about a month after I first left. I was somewhere in Austin and got into a fight with a local gang there. Small one, so not that big of a deal, but yeah. Had to scare them off and the powerplant was nearby, so…yeah, let’s just say that sparks flew, and I could tell there was a real connection between us all despite the livewires in the group.” Stiles said sarcastically in the only puntastic way he could. His father groaned and reached up to rub his temples.

“Stiles…just…why?” He asked, and Stiles shrugged before yawning.

“What?” He said. He closed his eyes and whined. “I’m tired.” The teen yawned and snuggled into the couch, taking in the scent and texture of the fabric. This was home and nothing was more comforting to him. Nodding, the Sheriff got up and quickly grabbed the throw from the armchair, throwing it over his son as the teen slowly drifted off to sleep.

“Th’nks dad…” Stiles murmured quietly as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier before he finally fell asleep. For a few minutes, all that the elder Stilinski did was watch the teen sleep, counting his deep even breaths before walking over to the end of the couch, leaning over to his son’s forehead and kissing it, smoothing over his tangled hair lightly before just letting himself breathe. He took a seat on the armchair and took advantage of the silence to let it all sink in. It had been an eventful day and he needed this moment to process everything.

Stiles was alive.

Stiles was _back_.

Stiles was here and the sense of crushing guilt that the man had felt constricting his chest for a year now faded. The feeling of relief that took over was relieving, and freeing, and made him feel so, so much lighter. At this, the man finally let himself be overwhelmed. Without another thought, the man put his head in his hands and cried.

His baby boy was home.

*^End^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tears  
> Many feels  
> Hope y'all liked  
> This was originally posted on my account on FFN under THE-MORNINGSTAR-DEVIL  
> Till next time, stay true!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.....yeah.  
> What y'all think?  
> I'll slowly be posting this from FFN, so yeah.  
> Stay true, everyone


End file.
